Pokemon Rorroh
by Empoleon97
Summary: Winter Diamond is a new Pokémon trainer who leaves Sinnoh to journey in the Rorroh region. Winter and her eevee, Ashley, journey together with many Pokémon, friends, and a mystery "person" named Jack to have countless adventures and discover the truth behind the infamous Rorroh region. Rated: T-M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Rorroh Season 1 Episode 1: A New Adventure! Enter Winter and Ashley!**_

The Episode begins as a Starly flies around in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. It passes a small house and we pan into the house to see a dim lighted room with a girl sleeping. A new Pokemon named Metaleon sneaks in and jumps on the bed, but the girl does not awaken. Metaleon uses Metal Sound. The girl screams at the top of her lungs and an eevee next to her mimics her reaction. "METALEON! I'M UP!" the girl screams causing Metaleon to halt its move.

"It's about time you've gotten up Winter! It's time for your contest training. Get Ashley and go!" Cleo calls from the hallway, carrying a basket of laundry from another room.

Winter slides out of bed, tired from the night before. She had been working on a routine with her eevee, Ashley, but it ended up as a failure. "When don't I train. Every single day… Right Ashley? Ashley rolls out of bed, literally, and squeaks, still shuttering from Metal Sound. "I see Metaleon scared you too. I hate when Albiona makes her do that."

Winter goes downstairs, dressed in her usual outfit: A white and purple dress with a bow on the top and Mary Jane shoes to match. Her hair is in a low ponytail with a purple polka dot bow tied on. Winter sits down on the kitchen table and Ashley jumps onto her lap. Cleo, her mother, puts a plate of waffles on the table. Her father, Travie, is next to her reading the newspaper and across the table is her sister Albiona, petting her Metaleon who she has named Leah with a gold comb. Cleo begins to pours some juice. "Today we are going to do some basic skills, and the you can show us your own routine."

Winter shudders knowing that her mother will scold her if she can't get it right on the first try. "Oh yeah, that…"

Albiona butts in. "I bet she doesn't even have a routine to show you!

"Do too!" Winter makes a pouty face and crosses her arms. "Dad! Tell her!"

Travie turns a page and doesn't seem to care about his daughters fighting. "Girls." Travie doesn't like to get involved with any conflict.

"Admit it little sis; I'll always be better at contests than you'll ever be. When I was your age, 13, I already became Top Coordinator in Sinnoh. It's been three years since then." She smiles, reminiscing. "I'll never forget how beautiful I looked."

Winter scoffed at her sister's remark. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Don't judge your sister Albiona. Just because she isn't good doesn't mean we should judge her." Cleo states in a cynical tone. "It took her a full year to learn the art of being a Coordinator."

 _Judging_ , Winter thought. "Yeah and I'm spending another year practicing to be a Coordintaor. Why can't you just let me go on my own journey and enter in a real contest instead of your fake ones where you say everything I do is terrible?"

Cleo slams a pan on the sink and startles everyone in the room. Even Winter shivers knowing that she lit a spark. "Winter Rose Diamond! Don't you understand that you can't go on a journey until you are mentally, physically, and emotionally prepared?"

"But mom, everyone usually leaves home when they are my age, even younger! Oliver did it. He got a Turtwig and left Sinnoh."

"We aren't talking about Oliver, Winter. We are talking about you."

Winter starts to tear up. "I already have a Pokemon, Ashley."

Cleo snaps at Winter and points at Ashley. "It doesn't mean anything. If you want to be successful in this world like your above average sister, you have to know what you are doing. Not go in blind! I've spent all my time trying to prepare you for the world. It is cruel and harsh and dangerous. Some Pokemon will want to kill you. Ashley won't be able to protect you!"

"She can if we actually train in a battle instead of repeating a stupid routine for a contest! Over and over and over! It's so…. So frustrating!" Winter looks over at her father. "Dad!"

Travie takes a sip of his coffee and yawns. "Winter, stop yelling. I'm trying to read about this up and coming Coordinator. She lost against Zoey in the Grand Festival a while back."

Winter shoots up from her. She grabs her bag. "I am done with you people!"

Cleo screams. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving with Ashley. I can't tolerate this anymore!" Winter storms out and grabs her bike outside.

Albiona goes upstairs to her room. Travie finally looks up from his paper. "I've told you this again and again, Cleo. She's not a baby."

Tears start streaming down Cleo's face. "You know as much as I do that she can't even take care of herself, let alone a Pokemon."

"But she's been taking care of her eevee for a few months now without our help. I think we should let her go." Cleo gives Travie a dirty look and he panics a little. "Un-unless you think she isn't ready." He goes back to his newspaper.

Winter rides her bicycle towards Sandgem Town. The entire way there, she is muttering under her breath about how bossy her mother is and how no one in her family supports her the way she wants them too. _It's all Albiona's fault!_ For years, Albiona has been the star of the family and Winter has been stuck living under Albiona's shadow. The only way for her mother to actually show some attention towards Winter was to going through months and months of training to be like Albiona. _But I'm not Albi._ Winter soon enters Sandgem Town and stops in front of Professor Rowan's laboratory. She quietly enters and sees Rowan's assistant Lucas checking on the starters, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. "Hi Lucas. Is the professor here?"

Lucas fixes his glasses. "He's a little busy. It's not Wednesday yet."

To Lucas's surprise, Rowan enters holding a Staravia that he nursed back to health. He places it on the table. "I'm not too busy Lucas. Give Staravia some antibiotics." Lucas leaves with Staravia. "What seems to be wrong? Another fight?"

"Yeah." Winter falls silent and puts her hand in her hands. "I sort of lost my temper with my family. I'm getting tired of being sheltered from the world. The only time we got to travel was to see Albiona enter the Grand Festival in Kanto back in December."

Rowan takes a seat at his desk. "When you met Ashley right?"

"Yep." Winter gives Ashley a loving smile and strokes her tail. "I was okay being home before only because I had friends in town, but… Oliver just left two weeks ago and… it's been pretty lonely. I'm a little envious of him. He gets to travel and study other regions for you while I'm stuck here dealing with my mother and her obnoxious attitude."

Rowan grabs a Pokeball from his desk. "I have someone who will make you feel better." He sends out a piplup.

Piplup runs to Winter and gives her a hug. "Hi Wade! I've missed you." Wade replies happily and starts to play with Ashley. "I wish I could understand Pokemon. Then I wouldn't feel so lonely. I can sort of understand what they are saying. It's like having a baby. You have to figure it out."

"It's been three months since Wade's egg hatched. You've done a lovely job being his caretaker. I plan on sending him off soon to another trainer. I haven't seen a Piplup so close to someone so soon, though." Rowan speaks aloud. "I'm just talking to myself Winter."

Winter nods. "Okay professor. You know, maybe I should go on a journey, like Oliver."

"I'll tell you this." Rowan begins. "When I was 10, I went on a journey and met countless friends. Sure, there was some moments of strife, but I endured those times with my Pokemon and we grew stronger together. Your mother wanted to protect you from the harsh world, but letting you travel is a better way to teach you than keeping you home and studying." He looks at a picture of a girl with a Piplup and a boy with his Pikachu. "About a year ago, I met a young man and a young lady. They traveled together in Sinnoh with their Pokemon and even helped save the world at one point. Those two made a bond with their Pokemon that I hadn't seen until I saw how you have grown with Ashley and even Wade. I believe that by going on a journey, you'll be able to become very successful in your endeavors."

"Thank you so much." Winter thinks to herself. "By the way, where did Oliver go?"

"He went to a Region called Rorroh I believe. I sent him there to study its history and customs. Rorroh is known as 'Sinnoh's Sister' and I want to know why."

"Then I'll go to Rorroh!"

Rowan becomes shocked. "Are you sure? I heard it's very difficult to travel through."

"Don't worry professor. As long as I have my Pokemon, I'll be fine."

"NO!" Cleo firmly states at Winter and Rowan. They returned to the Diamond residence to tell Winter's family about her decision to travel. "You aren't ready!" Cleo face is red with anger and avoid eye contact with Winter.

"Mrs. Diamond, think about it." Rowan states. "Its every child's dream to go on a Pokemon journey, and it is every parent's nightmare as well. But I assure you. I have high hopes for Winter. Professor Ivory in Rorroh will always stay in contact with her as will i. From what I know, Rorroh is a beautiful, diverse region and I have a few assistants studying there as well."

Cleo tears up. "I don't want my baby to leave me. Not yet. Just wait five more years."

Winter pleads. "By then I won't even wanna go on a journey. Please, mama." Cleo turns away. "I promise, if anything goes wrong, you can come and take me home. I just wanna learn more about myself and learn how to do things on my own. That's all."

"I-I can't. What if you get hurt? What of you make a mistake?"

Winter's face becomes serious. "Then… that's a mistake I have to make."

Albiona crunches on a candy bar and snickers. "Winter was a mistake."

Winter doesn't know how else to convince her mother and says something that she would regret. "There's contests in Rorroh and I'll enter." Cleo perks up. "I'll make you proud of me."

Cleo sighs. "I doubt you will. You know nothing child. But… if you and the professor insist, then I'll let you go." Winter becomes overjoyed and goes to embrace her mother, but Cleo puts her hand up and speaks in a threatening tone. "Remember this, if you fail at what you're supposed to be doing, I won't hesitate to take you home. Understand." Winter is taken aback by her mother's sudden change in tone. All she does is nod her head and go upstairs to her room.

The next morning, Winter brings down her backpack and is wearing a new set of clothes. A purple and white sailor-like dress with white Mary Janes shoes. He hair is in a set of pigtails and she is wearing a dark purple cap with a white heart button on it. Her father is waiting for her at the kitchen table. "I'm ready. The boat arrives in an hour and it will take about two weeks to get to Portal Town."

Travie finishes his coffee. "That's about right, the end of April. Here's some money. You'll need it." He hands her a change purse that has a Meowth logo on it. "Make sure you wash up at least a few times a week and try to find a Pokemon Center. They offer overnight stay for trainers and heal your Pokemon. Don't' forget the tent and guide to camping that I gave you. It is inevitable that you'll end up sleeping in the woods, so you'll need it. AND don't forget your Pokemon food for Ashley, or your toothbrush, or your potions, or-"

Winter stops her father from speeding up. "Daddy, I'm fine. Why are you so excited?"

"It has been too long since I went on a journey like you. I can't wait to see what good things you do in the future sweetie." He kisses her on the forehead. "Knock 'em dead."

Winter stops at her front door and sees her mother staring at a blank TV in the living room. She struggles to think of something to say. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Ok." Cleo says in a monotone voice.

"Aren't you going to come with me to Sandgem Town?" Winter is a little nervous because of the tension.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it. Go."

"Okay then… I love you mama."

Cleo doesn't even react. "Okay." She turns on the TV.

Winter opens the door. "Don't you love me?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Winter's eyes get watery, but she doesn't cry. "Bye." She exits the house saddened by what had just occurred. She notices her sister outside tending to the garden. "Bye Albi."

Albiona snickers. "I'm surprised mom didn't give you a hundred reasons why leaving is bad."

"She's ignoring me. Do you wanna take me to Sandgem Town?"

"HAHAHA!" Albiona stops laughing. "Seriously?"

"Didn't mom and dad send you off on the boat?" _Please sis. Mom wouldn't._

Albiona smirks. "Yeah, but that's because I'm their favorite. You're the screw up." Albiona laughs and goes back into the house with Leah following her.

Winter frowns and walks to Sandgem Town with Ashley by her side. She stays silent the entire way and wonders what she did wrong for her mother and sister to treat her so terribly. She eventually makes it to the Sandgem Town docksand is waiting among a crowd of people when Rowan comes over with Wade. Wade runs up to Winter and starts crying. For years Wade had seen Winter as a mother figure because she was the first person he saw when his egg had hatched. "Wade it's okay. I'll miss you too. I promise when I'm done, I'll come home and we can play hide and seek." Winter wipes away Wade's tears and Wade nods his head. "Goodbye professor. Thank you for everything."

Rowan shakes Winter's hand. "Don't worry about it. Contact Ivory as soon as you get to Portal Town. Nurse Joy can help you with that." The boat enters the port and everyone starts to get on. "I believe this is where you go."

Winter picks up Ashley and they head onto the boat. "Goodbye everyone!"

Rowan and Wade return to the lab, but Wade refuses to eat his dinner and stares out the window at the ship. It blows a horn signalling that it is about to leave. Wade is able to open the window and jumps out. He runs to the boat and finds a way in by jumping into an open side. After he gets in, the door shuts and Wade realizes that he is in the cargo section of the boat with no way out to the surface. Above, Winter and Ashley look behind them as Sinnoh begins to disappear and she realizes that she has finally achieved her goal, to leave home. Winter and Ashley stare at the setting sun and are in awe at its beauty.

"Ashley, we finally did it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Rorroh: Chapter 2- Welcome to Rorroh!**

A pokemon speeds his way towards a giant, rainbow colored temple at sunset. He enters and takes a seat at a golden table where other Pokemon are sitting. "Sorry I'm late." He says as the other four glare at him. His name is Orenion, one of the 7 legendary Hevanna Pokemon of Rorroh. He is a Fairy-Fighting-Flying type who gave all pokemon their unique powers and abilities. Orenion is always ready to fight and thinks on his feet. On his right is his polar opposite Zenn, a bulky Fairy-Rock-Bug type that has just awakened from his five year nap. Zenn is known to have created mountains and caves. Every time he snores, it is said that a new mountain or cave is born. Zenn has a deep connection with rock and considers rocks as living things. On Orenion's left is Hevelina who is the nurturer of all plant life on this planet. She is a Fairy-Grass-Ground type who helped create the first humans, Adamius and Evixen who have pokemon abilities passed down from Hevelina. They were two of the few human-pokemon hybrids as Arceus took powers away from 99.9% of the human race. Hevelina is very passive and hates conflict unlike Poise who sits on her right. Poise is a Fairy-Water-Ice type who has a trident as a tail that prevents him from being hurt by electricity and in turn, using it against his foes. Poise created all oceans and ice in the world. He endlessly travels to keep the ocean safe. Pokemon like Manaphy, Lugia, and Kyogre were made to help him. Across from him is Jewlmast, a Fairy-Psychic-Ghost type who regulates the lives and deaths of all living things. She is in charge of fate and chooses everyone's fate at random. A large, violet diamond on her forehead is the source of her power and is what chooses everyone's fate. She is able to duplicate herself in different time periods and can turn invisible.

Everyone settles down as their leader comes in, Godosus, a Fairy-Steel-Dragon type. His flowing hair and beard are pure white, his wings are made of metallic dragon scales that act like a prism in the sunlight. The rest of his body is silver and pure gold. On his neck is a charm with a lightning bolt on it in memory of his lost son and the final member of the Hevanna legendary pokemon. Godosus takes a seat at the head of the table and rightfully so because he is one of Arceus's 3 sons, with him as the middle child. It was Godosus who created mankind to co-exist with pokemon despite Arceus's warnings. He is the founder of Rorroh, the first region and represents hope and peace. "I apologize for disrupting your daily routines. We have an urgent matter at hand." Godosus's voice is deep and majestic, able to calm even the most vile soul.

"Hurry up!" Orenion's legs are shaking wildly because he can't sit still. "I'm going onto my 10368th victory today! It took me 10 years to find a pokemon who's willing to fight me."

"Calm yourself, my boy." Zenn says in a slow tone.

Godosus ods at Jewlmast and she stands up. "I have foreseen something today while meditating. Something we may not be able to stop."

"My goodness… you don't mean-" Hevelina shudders and the plants on her droop and turn brown.

"Yes… the apocalypse." The others have a panicked look on their faces. Even Orenion stops shaking his legs. "Its been 10,000 years since Devinal threatened us and now, within a year, as the plant die from the longest winter to come, the world will die from his rage. He will be more powerful than before as the emotions of all the seven deadly sins in the world slowly increased his strength. He'll be able to exert his control across the universe; across space, time, other dimensions...Everything."

Poise interrupts. "We've been stopping the Demonics from bringing him back for ages. How can this be?"

"Another force. More and more people and pokemon has been consumed by the wretched fires of evil. I know not who right now. I will when the jewel decides to tell me." Jewlmast sits down.

Godosus speaks up. "For now, I've decided that we should take precautionary measures. If Arceus hears of this, he'll have no problem destroying us, and all of Rorroh with his Judgement. We have sworn to protect our fair home and will find every slight possibility to do so. Even if Eletrus cannot return once more, even if Devinal is stronger, we can't stop."

"And we won't stop." Orenion sings to himself. Zenn glares at Orenion who shuts his mouth.

"That is why I've decided to lock up Apotheci away at the Erhart shrine. She is the key to awakening Devinal." Godosus finishes.

Jewlmast becomes disturbed at Godosus's plan. "You cannot do that! We can't prevent fate! Do you know nothing? If we do, then the balance of the world will be at stake. We could potentially bring the apocalypse faster, we could-"

"Jewlmast! This is an urgent matter. I have already decided The last time we let fate take over, Arceus made Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia split up Rorroh and Sinnoh. That was 7551 years ago in the Great Sinnoh-Rorroh war that we stayed out of. I'm sorry." Godosus turns to Poise and Orenion. "I want you two to help me track down Apotheci and lock her away. It may take months but so be it, everyone else is dismissed!"

Across Rorroh on the western most side is an island port called Portal Town. Portal Town is a hotspot for commercial fishing and boating. Many novice trainers enter Portal Town through the Xav airport or by boat. It has been about two weeks since Winter left Sinnoh with Ashlye. It is almost dark as the ship reaches the Porta Docks. As she exits, she is astounded by the size of the town She begins to wander and eventually ends up getting lost.

"Already lost lass?" A sailor asks as she passes a tavern. "Aye, this place ain't big, no ma'am. Wait 'til ya see Marina City. "He chuckles and spits into a can. "Lemme guess, new trainer?"

"Yes, sir." Winter speaks with caution. The sailor reeks so bad that Skuntank couldn't handle it. "Where's the Pokemon Center?"

"See that water tower, it's right across from it. Good luck." The sailor chugs his beer and begins to hum a shanty.

Winter followed the drunken sailor's directions and reached the Pokemon Center. She saw other young trainer with their pokemon inside. One even had a metaleon like her sister. Metaleon is the Steel type evolution of Eevee and evolves when Eevee is holding a metal coat at a certain level. (For example: Level 30) Metaleon has silky gray fur which can harden into steel in battle. It's tail is shaped by a crowbar and its legs have spikes sticking out.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center." A woman at the counter called to winter. "I'm Nurse Joy. Are you here for your Trainer Card?"

"Trainer Card?"

"It's required that every trainer in Rorroh have an official trainer card for ID purposes or to simply enter in competitions." Nurse Joy explained. Winter agreed and took a picture after giving her information. The card printed out quickly and Winter got to see it first. She cringed a little because she blinked and made a weird expression because she was trying not to sneeze. Her tongue was in full view too since her mouth was wide open. She was too scared to ask for a retake, so she kept the card. "If there anything else you need help with?"

Winter remembered. "I have to call Professor Ivory. Rowan told her I'd speak to her when I got here. " Nurse Joy directed Winter to the calling station and helped her called ivory. A man appeared on the screen with a lab setting behind him. "Hello, is Professor Ivory available?"

"Jade! I think Rowan's pupil is calling!" The man screamed so loud that the person calling next door gave Winter a look. "I apologize, I'm Mr. Fahey Ivory, Jade Ivory's husband. She is busy wi-" An explosion happens behind him. "Oh no."

A woman appears on the screen covered in ashes and soot. A tiny flame is on her hair. She wipes off her glasses. "Move out of frame honey." She pushes Fahey. "Hello! You must be, Cheryl?"

"I'm Winter… Winter Diamond."

"That's it! Clumsy me. I see so many people in a day that I forget my own name sometimes." _And she's a professor,_ Winter thinks to herself. "Rowan contacted me the other day about you. I can't wait to meet you!"

"Um… are you in Portal Town?"

Heavens no! Too many sailors for my taste. How about you go to Drem Village? Its right between Portal Town and Quinntown where my lab is. It's not that far."

"Why Drem Village?"

"Because there is a special festival occurring and a special guest is meeting me there." Another explosion happens in her lab. "Crap, I gotta go. Good luck!" The screen goes black and Winter and Ashley have confused looks on their faces.

It's dark and the cargo door opens on the ship. Wade jumps out covered in bubble wrap that he was playing with to pass the time. Wade waddles through the town when he hears a growling noise. A Mightyena appears behind him and he runs for his life. Wade is able to jump a high fence with Bubblebeam into a yard, leaving Mightyena pacing on the other side. Wade sits in a warm laundry basket and falls asleep.

Winter and Ashley awake early the next morning and receive a hi-tech map from Nurse Joy before heading out. They cross the long Grayscale Bridge to get to the Rorroh mainland. The bridge was built in 1910 by famous bridge maker Thatcher Gray who built every single bridge in Rorroh. Ince across, Winter sees that they are in a small forest right outside of Drem Village. Suddenly, Ashley stops walking and perks her ears up. Something black and red speeds out of the bushes and collides with Winter, causing her to fall. The strange Pokemon is knocked out by the impact and a trio of men come out.

The leader of the trio is wearing a beige cap. "Miss, I'd advise you to move out of our way."

"Yessir, that there Zorua is ours see. It's rare." A bulky guy says.

"We're gonna sell 'im on the black market!" The thin, scrawny guy stupidly says. "I-I mean, he's our pokemon."

Winter becomes frightened. _Should I let them go or not? The one guy said he was going to sel it. I remember the news back in Sinnoh about a pokemon hunter. Maybe these guys are too!_ "I'm not going to let you guys get this pokemon!" _What am I doing?_ "Ready Ashley?" Ashley gets in a battle pose.

"Go Nidorino!" The bulky guy sends out his nidorino. "Use Poison Sting!"

Ashley dodges the attack. "Use Swift!" The attack hits Nidorino head on.

"Dammit! Go Seismitoad!" The leader sends out his pokemon.

"No fair! I only have one pokemon!" _Ashley can't beat them no matter how hard we try. I got it!_ "Ashley, use Dig!" Ashley goes underground and dodges Seismitoad's Mud Shot and Nidorino's Poison Sting. "Keep using Dig."

"You little brat! Seismitoad, use Bulldoze!"

"Ashley jump out using Quick Attack!" Ashley launches herself out of the ground at breakneck speed and avoids Bulldoze. The ground collapses underneath the poachers and their pokemon. Ashley had weakened the ground underneath them. Winter grabs the Zorua. "Let's go!" They run off the path and find shelter in the woods. Zorua eventually awakens to see Winter and Ashley staring at him. "It's okay little guy. You'll be safe." Winter goes to pet his head, but he takes a step back.

Zorua yawns and stands up on his two back feet. "I was already fine."

"WHAT?" Winter and Ashley hold each other and take a few steps back. "You speak human? Pokemon don't speak human!"

Zorua transforms into a male teenager, about 16 years old. His hair is black and a little spiked with red tips. His eyes are a sky blue color. He is wearing a plain black t-shirt with a scarf around his neck. He also has dark blue ripped jeans and black boots to match. His fingernails are painted black and around his eyes is a good amount of eyeliner. The only thing that sticks out is his tail. "I _am_ a human."

Winter becomes puzzled. "B-but… You're a Zorua."

"Listen," Zorua has a tiny growl in his voice. "I appreciate your help, but I have to get going."

Winter steps in front of him. "Not until you tell me why you can talk!"

"Didn't your mommy tell you to stay away from strangers?" Winter doesn't budge. "Fine." He sits on a log. "I _was_ a human. This is my old look, besides the tail."

"You turned into a pokemon?"

"Listen, shut up and I'll explain! I was home at Nightstar when I was turned into a Zorua by evil pokemon. Then, I somehow got teleported to the other side of Rorroh. All I did was ask for directions and three scumbags just started chasing me." The boy explained. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Winter, and this is my eevee Ashley. We just started our journey."

"I'm Jack." He stretched. "I'll be sure to put you in my autobiography when I get back to Nightstar."

Winter takes out her map. "Um… Nightstar is all the way on the other side of Rorroh. See?"

Jack sighs. "Well, that's gonna be a good year or more." He gets up.

"Wait, why don't you come with us? I plan on traveling across Rorroh and we could help you get to Nightstar so you can be human again! You'll be safer from poachers and you won't be alone!" Winter gives a bright smile.

"No thanks, Winter." Jack whistles and walks away.

"Not even a week here and things got weird. I guess we'll go." Winter and Ashley get back on the trail to Drem Village.

Jack stops by a stream to get a drink when he sees a nearby Spinarak making a web. "I wonder, if she's right. I haven't been traveling like this since I was 14. Now that I'm a pokemon, I'm fair game too."

"Go with her." Spinarak says. "And don't break my web!"

Jack runs back to the place where he saw Winter, but realizes that he's too late. Then, a scream is heard and Jack recognizes it as Winter. His new sense come into play as his brilliant sense of smell and hearing helps him detect Winter. He finds her tied to a tree and Ashley caught in a net. Jack disguises himself as a Joltik to climb the trees and get close. The trio of poachers surround Winter and Ashley.

The thin one has a bandage on his arm. "Can you believe it? That eevee bit my arm. It was bleeding! I hope I didn't catch rabies."

"So, you thought you could escape the best trackers in the business?" the leader crossed his arms as his Seismitoad was ready to attack. "Eevee is popular for its different evolutions, we plan on making a killing."

Winter's eyes fill up with tears. "Leave Ashley alone! She's my pokemon. MY best friend!"

The thin one sends out a Vikavolt. "Shut it, or you'll get a thousand volts of electricity in your skull!"

Jack knew he had to do something. Before he knew it, his instincts kicked in and he jumped into the clearing as a Pangoro. He poachers were caught off guard when 'Pangoro' knocked out Nidorino with Scratch. He uses Foul Play on Vikavolt and sends it crashing into a tree with a dozen Spinarak jumping on it and knocking it out. Seismitoad is able to use Bubblebeam, to hit Pangoro and reveal it as a zorua.

"Finally fighting, huh?" the leader smirks. "You can't beat me!"

"Ashley use Bite!" Ashley bites through the net and stands next to Jack in their battle poses. "Ashley use Quick Attack!" Ashley and Jack hit Seismitoad with Quick Attack and Feint Attack.

"Bulldoze 'em!" Seismitoad uses Bulldoze and catches them off balance.

Jack goes by Winter as Ashley continues to battle and frees her. "Have Ashley use Swift. I have a plan."

"Alright. Ashley use Swift!" Jack jumps onto one of the stars and uses a powered up Foul Play on it to knock out Seismitoad. The leader looks around and sees that his partners have fled. "Leave us alone or else!" Winter threatens the leader who ends up running away.

"Ha! I don't think we'll be seeing him at all." Jack high fives Winter and Ashley. "When I was battling, I felt… so…. Alive!"

Winter smiles. "Thank you for saving us. We make a good team."

Jack blushes and looks away. "Thanks. Listen, I'm not a person… pokemon….pokeman who likes the company of other, but…" He sighs. "I think it would be best to join you on your journey."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but as soon as we hit Nightstar and I get my super handsome human body back, we'll split ways. Deal?" He puts his paw out.

Winter nods in agreement. "Deal." They shake. "Now off to Drem Village!" Winter starts to run with Ashley and Jack at her heels.

 _Alright,_ Jack thinks to himself, _what have I gotten myself into?_

The hot sun beats on Wade as he awakes in the laundry basket in the middle of the day. An old lady runs out of her house with a broom and whacks Wade in the head. He starts to waddle away as the surprisingly quick old lady chases him out of town. Wade ends up in the woods and steps on a Joltik, therefore electrocuting himself. Wade collapses and rolls down a hill into a river and begins to float away towards Drem Village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Rorroh Episode 3: The Village of Dreams**

Winter, Ashley, and Jack reach Drem Village soon after deciding to travel together. Drem Village is one of the six villages of Rorroh, each of which houses a particular tribe. Each tribe worships a member of the legendary Hevanna pokemon. In Drem Village, all the buildings are huts and tents with the residents dressed in traditional natire attire. All the residents are setting up for the annual Drem Festival as they give thanks to one of the Hevanna pokemon.

"I haven't been to the festival since I was eread leven. Things haven't changed much." Jack says. "Wait a second!" Jack yells to Winter right before they enter. Jack runs into a bush and transforms into a human. "Let's go!"

"But our tail sticks out." Winter reminds Jack. "I have something that could hide it." Winter goes into her backpack and takes out a pink poncho with a yellow and white fairy flower pattern on it. She puts it on Jack and its big enough to hide his tail. "It works!"

Jack isn't amused. "I feel like a five year old girl waiting for the "Fairy Floette Sisters" to come on tv."

"It's a good show!"

"Whatever. I hate pink." They enter the village and Jack keeps his head down in shame. "So, where's Professor Ivory?" They hear an explosion by the Pokermon Center hut. "She hasn't changed either."

"What do you mean"

"Don't be surprise if she wants to show you an invention she made. Ivory loves using technology to study pokemon, but let's just say her inventions are trash."

"That's mean Jack."

"What can I say? I'm pretty blunt…" He smiles. "If I was back in my mansion, I'd haven one right now."

"Have what?" Winter is oblivious to Jack's statement.

"Nevermind! Don't worry about it. I-I was just talking to myself." Jack spots Ivory. "Um, Winter."

"Winter!" Ivory runs up to them. "It's an honor!" Ivory grabs her hand in a death grip. "How's Rowan? Is Sinnoh nice this time of year? Did you meet any legendary pokemon? How's life?" Ivory gets distracted before Winter can speak. "I have to introduce you to our special guest!" Ivory drags Winter and Jack to the Pokemon Center where Ivory sees an old man in a lab coat. "Professor Oak! I brought her!"

Professor Oask stands up from his chair and shakes hands with Winter and Jack. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard that you know Rowan. We go way back."

"It's a great honor, sir. I've read your hypothesis on Rotom's different forms and about Mewtwo. You are definitely one of the best men in our time." Jack states.

Winter smiles. "I'm sorry, but… I've never heard of you." Everyone just stares at Winter in disbelief. "I usually watched contests on tv and read contest article, so I haven't caught up to what's really popular lately. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Winter. Y'know," Oak snaps his fingers. "Your eyes tell me something more about you. You have a great passion buried deep inside like a certain young man I know. But, let's not dwell on that now."

Everyone gets settled and are easting in the hut. Ivory starts to explain her research. "I was a pupil of Rowan since I was 15. I'm originally from Sandgem Town. Like him, my studies surround the different legendary and mythical pokemon. I've found that there is very little known about the legends here besides what has been passed down in different parts of Rorroh. From what I know so far, there's the so-called seven Hevanna Pokemon. Recently, I've learned of the "Seven Deadly" Demonic pokemon who were created by Devinal, which I may add is thought to be the reason for evil in this world." Jack tenses up and looks down at his cup. "But, whenever I talk to the Great Elders, they don't say anything. Myth says the Hevanna and Demonic pokemon have a powerful influence around Rorroh and the rest of the world. I've been trying to create a device that can sense power emitted from pokemon and hopefully uncover more mysteries of how these legends were created and why they have a large influence on the world. The device I'm working on is the—"

"Mrs Ivory." An old woman enters wearing golden native clothes and a hat. "Everything is prepared for tomorrow's competition."

"Competition?" Winter asks. Jack sighs in relief.

Oak explains. "You see, Ivory and I hold a special battle competition with 8 trainers. The winner gets a starter pokemon of their choice from the other seven regions. Surprisingly, Rorroh doesn't have any new pokemon except for its special legendary pokemon. I believe it has something to do with the theory that Rorroh and Sinnoh were once a giant continent, but were spilt apart due to an unknown circumstance. Ivory takes care of all the starts at her lab."

"Winter, Jack, this is Great Elder Dremlin, the chief of Drem Village. She's eighty years old and has been chief since she was thirty." Ivory adds.

"Congratulations of fifty years elder." Jack whispers in Winter's ear. "Arceus knows she needs it." Winter gives Jack a dirty look and he chuckles.

"Elder! We've found her!" A villager enters with a young girl who doesn't seem pleased at all.

Dremlin's expression turns grave. "Leave her here." The man leaves. "Casey! What have I told you about seeking away?"

"But Grammy." Casey whines." Hoppi and I came up with a good routine this time."

"Stop with your childish nonsense. Your elder training ins much more important than playing in the woods!"

"I'd rather do that my entire life than be stuck in this boring place! I don't wanna be an old, cranky elder like you!"

"Oh damn." Jack quietly comments.

"At least you have a secure future! What would your mother think She'd be disappointed in you!" Dremlin screams. Jack covers his mouth trying to hold in a snarky remark.

Casey becomes quiet. Tears roll down her cheek, "I'm leaving!" Casey sprints out the door and everyone heads outside too. By then, Casey is already in the woods.

Winter's face becomes serious. _Poor Casey I have to do something._ "Ashley, let's go!" Winter begins to jogs away, but stops and looks back. "Jack? Are you coming?"

"I'm good." He goes back in the hut. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Winter and Ashley go through the dense woods and end up in a clearing. A beautiful shining lake appears in front of them. Winter and Ashley go to the edge and see how crystal clear the water is. They see their own reflections in the water. Not one pokemon is living in the lake either. Winter hears Casey nearby and finds her with a buneary who she presumes to be Hoppi.

"Casey?"

Casey doesn't turn to acknowledge Winter. "Did Grammy send you?"

"No, I came for my own reasons." She tries to make conversation. "This lake is pretty. We have a lake called Lake Verity at my hometown, but its now as beautiful as this."

"You must be new in Rorroh." Casey walks up to Winter. "This is Heart Lake, one of the top 13 wonders of Rorroh. Legends says that a trainer and a pokemon who see their own reflections are guaranteed to have a lasting bond. Only few see their reflections." Casey gestures to Hoppi who is standing next to her. "We haven't seen ours yet." _I saw mine,_ Winter realizes but stays quiet" I should go back, shouldn't I? To the festival?"

"What is the festival about?"

Casey stares at the lake. "It's about the legendary pokemon that lives here. The pokemon of fate, Jewlmast. Jewlmast is in charge of everyone's fate as soon as they are born. She lives in the lake. We pray for a good future every year to her" She goes silent. "Maybe Grammy's right. Maybe I have to be an elder."

Winter thinks for a second. "Well, she is trying to secure a good future for you."

"I know. It's all because f what happened." Casey takes a deep breath. "I don't like talking about this, but…When I was seven, my mom was about to become the new elder at 35. She was going to be crowned at the festival that year. However, that year in Rorroh was rough because of a mass famine and everyone was on edge that fate would not be kind to us. I prayed a lot too. Then, the day before the festival, a Salamence, a Haxorus, and a massive Hydreigon came. They were starving and they…" Casey cries. "They attacked the village. They ate our winter food storage and found anything they could find. I'll never forget that Hydreigon that came into my hut and destroyed it. My mother helped me escape. Then as if things couldn't get worse, a Stantler foolishly entered the village diverting the attention of the dragons to it. They chased him around and caused much more damage than they did before. I had a Teddiursa doll that I loved that belonged to my father before he passed away from cancer. My mother went in our destroyed hut to get it for me because I wouldn't stop crying for it. She went in and I waited as everyone else ran around screaming.

Then, the Stantler went in our hut looking for cover. The dragons surrounded the tent, and they… they unleashed three Hyper Beams at it. They killed the Stantler… and my mom too… She was holding the doll and almost got out too. I'd never forget trying to get her up and she wouldn't. I'm fourteen now and I still can't forget it."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Casey goes on. "Because of what happened, I became next in line to be the next elder. I started my five year elder training last year on my thirteenth birthday, the worse one ever. My mother always told me to follow my dreams and I found my dream when I visited Quinn town once and saw a contest on tv from Sinnoh. There was this coordinator named Dawn who became my idol. I even have a buneary like her. She never became Top Coordinator in Sinnoh, but I know she will one day. I want to be Top Coordinator and learned all about contests so I can prepare to enter one!" Casey became enthusiastic even though her face was wet from her tears.

Winter wished she could feel the same excitement as Casey. "I actually came here to be a Coordinator too. My mom, dad, and sister are all famous Coordinators and—"

"And you'll be up there with them! You're already on the path to success with that kind of family!"

"Yeah." Winter finally understood that her mother was trying to her a set and secure future like Casey's grandmother was trying to do. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Winter."

"It was really nice to meet you. I envy you so much, being able to travel with your eevee. And, thank you." They heard a buzzing sound getting closer to them. "What's that?"

Out of the bushes, two angry Scyther come out chasing a Piplup that has seen better days. "Is that-" Piplup runs behind Winter for cover and is shaking from fear. "We have to fight! Ashley use Quick Attack!" Ashley complied quickly and hits Scyther in the gut, knocking it backwards.

"Hoppi, use Pound!" Hoppi also lands a blow.

"Ashley dodge and use Swift!" Ashley dodges a Fury Cutter attack and lands a critical hit. Scyther calm down and retreat back in the woods. "Thanks Ashley. You too Casey and Hoppi. Casey?"

Casey gets distracted by Piplup. "OH MY GODOSUS! Dawn has a piplup so I have to catch it! Ready Hoppi?"

"Wait!" Piplup attacks Casey and Hoppi with Bubblebeam and get them soaked. "This piplup isn't wild. His name is Wade. I used to take care of him in Sinnoh."

"Why is he here?" Casey asks squeezing water out of her hair. Hoppi shakes herself and her fur becomes really fluffy.

Winter and Casey return to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon and Wade. Dremlin appears and confronts them. "So you came back. I'm surprised."

Casey doesn't make eye contact. "I apologize sincerely, elder. I was acting foolish and immature. I'll accept my punishment now."

Dremlin smiles. "Let's wait until after tomorrow dear. I wanted you to join the battle tournament with Hoppi, as part of your training. And Winter, you are invited to join as well. Thank you very much. It's getting late Casey."

"Yes, just let me get Hoppi back first."

"Okay dear. Goodnight."

Elder Dremlin leaves and Nurse Joy brings out the pokemon. Casey bids farewell and Winter immediately calls Rowan. "Rowan, guess who showed up." Wade is sitting on Winter's lap.

"Wade? We've been searching for you for a few weeks!" Rowan laughs. "He might as well stay I suppose."

"Why? He has a trainer coming to get him."

Rowan gives an explanation. "I was going to give him to you once you got to Quinntown, but I guess he didn't want to be apart from you. Strange considering the usual nature of piplup." Wade hugs Winter. "I'll send his pokeball over now." The pokeball appears in the pokemon transfer slot. "Take good care of Wade, Winter. Goodnight."

Jack comes down with a sandwich. "Where'd the piplup come from?"

"His name is Wade and he's mine now. I raised him since he was born." Winter, Ashley, and Wade all hug each other."

Jack doesn't share Winter's happiness. "I've never battled one before and it looks stupid." Wade gets upset and yells at Jack. "Yo! Winter put a muzzle on this thing!" Wade pecks Jack and he turns into a zorua. "Damn!" The poncho covers them both as they bicker. Winter picks them up and takes them to their bedroom. _Jack's lucky. He understands pokemon. I wish I could too._


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Rorroh Episode 4: The Festival of Fate! A Heart of Hope

The next day, Winter and Jack take their seats among a crowd of other villagers and tourists who are excited for the ceremony to commence. A villager wearing a Darmanitan tribal mask gives Winter a parka to wear over her outfit to blend in with everyone else's outfit. Jack becomes upset because the villager never gave him a brown parka due to the fact that he is still wearing the pink poncho Winter gave him the day before. Wade and Ashley sit on Winter's lap also ready to view the ceremony. Then, the audience goes silent when a Salandit and a Vulpix jump on opposite sides of the stage. Two more villagers wearing a Krookodile and a Banette mask respectively commands the Pokemon to attack in a different language. This language is native to the Drem Tribe. Salandit and Vulpix use Ember to light five torches on each side of the stage, then they light a giant torch in the center. The audience goes wild when the torch is lit. Some of the villager in the crowd start a chant as the curtain behind the giant torch is opened and the musicians play a classic song "Drem Godos", the anthem of the Drem Tribe which means "Dream God" in Drem Tribe language. The Elder Council goes up onto the stage with their partner pokemon and among them is Casey with Hoppi by her side. Elder Dremlin is the last to go on the stage with her shiny dragonair and walks up to the podium. The crowd goes silent.

"Drem Tribe, and other visitors who seek to share our beliefs, we are gathered here once more for our annual Drem Village festival. This year is our 1005th celebration of our Drem Godos, the once who guides our lives, Jewlmast. Ever since the world began, Jewlmast has been watching over every single living thing with her Fate Jewel. She is the one who knows our future, who knows when we will live, and knows when we will die. Her home, the sacred Heart Lake is to always be a symbol of our religion and a symbol of the Drem Tribe itself. Many wonder, why do we call Jewlmast the Dream God. Thousands of years ago, Jewlmast visited the hero of Rorroh in their dreams before the great apocalypse was going to occur. She granted the hero a gift to be friends with pokemon and the use their bonds to save the world."

Jack leans over to Winter and whispers. "I don't buy it. There is not way a human can talk to a pokemon."

"But you can understand Wade and Ashley."

"That's because I am a pokemon now. I can speak to humans. It's not that rare for a pokemon to talk like a human."

"Now, without further adeu, I will introduce our regional professor, Jade Ivory and famous Kanto professor Samuel Oak!" Oak and Ivory go onto the stage with Oak holding a handbag.

Ivory is the first to speak. "Thank you very much Great Elder Dremlin. As many of you know, every year I host a special battle competition with eight trainers. The prize is usually a starter pokemon from a specific region. Last year, we had the _marvelous_ Professor Sycamore here to hand out the Kalos pokemon Chespin. However, since we have Professor Oak here this year, we have a bigger surprise."

Oak speaks. "The winner of the competition this year gets all three of the Kanto starter pokemon." The crowd gets excited. "Yes, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle will all go to the winning trainer. That competition will begin in a little bit. Now, I am happy to introduce the Vill Mill Band with their rendition of "Old Man River"."

As the band plays, a hooded figure dressed in black shows up in the town. He ignores one of the town greeters and walks straight into the woods. He climbs the tallest tree he can find and takes off his cloak. The man is wearing a silver and black mask with two holes cut out for his eyes. He is wearing a mechanical body suit and sends out his Sandshrew who has a black bandana around his neck. The man opens his suitcase that is filled with eighteen different colored vials. He takes out one labeled "NM" and is the only one that has liquid in it. He rolls up his sleeve and reveals a scar on his left arm as if someone did surgery on him. The man injects the serum into himself as Sandshrew watches. The man puts the vial back as the effects begin to kick in and he goes into shock and falls out of the tree. The Sandshrew grabs the suitcase and slides down the tree to see his trainer.

Winter sits in the Pokemon Center with Wade. Nurse Joy comes in with Ashley who has just healed. Casey runs in with Hoppi and meets up with Winter. "Are you ready? We're battling in the first round!"

"Really? That's cool."

"Aren't you excited? This is how its gonna begin! This is how we're gonna become rivals!"

"Right." _I totally forgot about that. She's entering contests too and we're gonna be rivals. I never had a rival before._

Winter and Casey get called onto the battlefield. In the audience, Wade pouts because Winter chose Ashley over him. He is sitting next to Jack. Winter and Casey send out their pokemon and the referee says "Battle Begin!"

Casey is the first to attack. "Let's do this right Hoppi! Use Pound!" Hoppi rushes in to use Pound, but Ashley dodges it with ease. "Use Pound again!"

When Ashley dodges multiple times in a row, Winter reacts. "Use Swift!" Swift lands a hit on Hoppi.

Casey gets nervous and looks at Elder Dremlin who is sitting on her special throne. It's obvious that she had never had a real battle before. "Um… um… use Jump Kick!" Hoppi jumps and actually hits Ashley, causing a ton of damage. "Use Quick Attack and circle Ashley!"

"Ashley, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Hoppi and Ashley race around the battlefield. Hoppi keeps trying to land a hit, but Ashley is too fast and is able to land a Bite on Hoppi and throws her across the field. "Use Dig!" Ashley goes into the ground.

Casey begins to panic. "Uh-uh! Hoppi, use Quick Attack!" Hoppi uses Quick Attack, but it isn't any use because Ashley hits Hoppi head on. Hoppi crashes to the ground and faints. The referee declares Hoppi unable to battle and Casey runs out to the field. "Hoppi! Hoppi!" She picks up Hoppi in her arms and Hoppi slightly awakens. "I'm so sorry."

"That was fun Casey!" Winter goes up to Casey. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just that, I thought we would win."

They head towards the Pokemon Center. "It's okay Case, there's always next year. You can train and get better."

A while later, Winter is alone in the Pokemon Center when Jack and Casey run in. "Winter! I'm so sorry. I can't believe that guy beat you." Casey hugs Winter.

"It was obvious that she was gonna lose. The guy had a Pignite for Pete's sake! It was a bulky Fighting type and Ashley was weak against him." Jack stated without any holding back.

"Thanks Mr. Rude. Why can't you be nice for a change?" Casey got riled up. "The entire battle you were like, 'Pignite's gonna win' or like 'Ashley can't compete with that'. Can't you care for your friends for a change?"

Winter intrudes. "Listen, when Ashley gets healed, why don't we get lunch."

"Fine." Both of her friends say in a low tone.

In the woods, the man awakens and stands up. He takes out a device and turns it on and it sends out a sonar pulse. "Backup plan B is a go." His voice is disguised by a device in his mask.

Everyone is in the Pokemon Center having lunch and sort of getting along. The man enters the town and throws a ball into a well next to the stage. The ball explodes and gains everybody's attention. The man walks onto the stage and grabs the microphone out of Oak's hand. The winner of the competition with Pignite tries to attack, but the man's Sandshrew uses Rollout and knocks out Pignite in multiple hits. "Residents of Drem Village, I am Conner. I am here to use your guardian, Jewlmast for an experiment I am conducting. I will give you all a chance to summon Jewlmast and give it to me, or suffer with the destruction of your peaceful home."

Elder Dremlin glares at him from her seat. "Young man, how dare you threaten our home! You should be ashamed of yourself to think that we would help you capture Jewlmast."

"Great Elder Dremlin, you do not understand what is going to occur. I have been told by the spirits that I am supposed to be Rorroh's next savior. And I will do anything necessary to achieve that goal."

"I doubt that the Rorroh Hevannas would choose a man like you to be our savior."

"Sandshrew, use Poison Sting!" Conner commands Sandshrew.

"Dragonair use Blizzard." Dragonair freezes up Sandshrew's Poison Sting. "Use Dragon Tail." Dragonair hits Sandshrew and knocks him out. "I believe I have made my point young man. Now leave our home!"

Winter, Jack, and Casey hurry to the scene where the entire village is watching Conner. Conner smirks and laughs in an evil tone. "I knew you were strong Great Elder." He returns Sandshrew. Conner takes out his device. "Time for the real show to begin." He presses a button that lets out a sonic shriek that hurts everyone's ears. A Flamethrower appears out of nowhere and burns up a hut. A Hydreigon comes out of the forest with black glowing eyes and attacks the crowd. Two Scolipede use Steamroller on a group of juveniles who cannot escape quick enough. A horde of Beedrill speed out and shoot Poison Stings at a large group of people. Some of these people are poisoned badly. A Pangoro comes out and launches a Dark Pulse to destroy half of the stage. The torches fall to the ground and set half of the town on fire as Conner goes through the flames unharmed and throws Elder Dremlin off the stage. Dragonair goes to attack Conner, but when Conner presses another button, Pangoro rams into Dragonair.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaims as the village is being destroyed. "This went from zero to a hunna real quick!"

"Casey!" Winter screams noticing that Casey has vanished. "Casey!" Winter grabs Jack. "She's gone."

Jack laughs. "She was annoying anyways. Let's ditch this and go to Quinntown."

"We have to find her before she gets hurt. Are you heartless?!" Winter pauses. "Heart Lake. She's at the lake!" Winter grabs Jack and runs to the lake where she sees Casey crying in fear. "Casey! You're alright!"

Casey holds Hoppi tight. "It's happening again…"

Before Winter can help Casey, a Hydreigon destroys the wooded area and creates a path leading towards the lake. Conner strolls over with Hydreigon. "Do you like it? I created it myself. It sends out a pulse to override the brains of any pokemon in the area I choose. I only choose the strongest there is."

Jack backs up. "Listen, Conner, I'll tell you this, I don't care what you do as long as I don't get burnt to a crisp. We good?" Hydreigon uses Tri-Attack and everyone is able to get away from it. "Dude!"

"Give me Jewlmast. Summon it!"

Casey stands up. "We can't summon Jewlmast! Jewlmast summons us!"

Conner takes out another device and scans the heat readings on the lake. He spots Jewlmast using the energy seeker. "There! Hydreigon attacks with Dark Pulse at seemingly nothing, but the Dark Pulse lands and Jewlmast's invisible cover is blown. It lands into the water and Conner steps into the lake with a suitcase and a collar. "This was too easy." Out of nowhere, a Swift and Bubblebeam knock Conner away from Jewlmast.

Winter gets up with a limp. "You won't get Jewlmast!"

A Dragon Pulse hits Hydreigon and knocks it out. Elder Dremlin and Dragonair backed by the Elder Council and other pokemon. "It's over Conner! You may have caught us off guard, but we defended our home and stopped your little crusade!"

Conner sends out another pulse and controls all the village pokemon. He makes them attack one another. Wade and Ashley also get affected and Jack falls to the ground as he transforms back into Zorua. Wade and Ashley start to attack each other viciously and Winter go up to them to hold them back. She falls onto the ground with Wade and Ashley in each arm, their eyes blacker than coal. Winter screams for them to stop, but they soon attack her with Bite and Peck. Winter's arms and legs bleed from the attacks, but she tries her best to help her best friends. Conner is surprised by Winter's actions and laughs. Conner then does the unthinkable. He uses Mega Punch on Winter and hits her in the gut, knocking her back.

"That was Mega Punch!" Jack yells. "He can use pokemon moves!"

"That's right. I'm a _pokeman._ There are still hybrids out there. I'm just brave enough to embrace it!" Conner laughs as his hands charge up a beam aimed at Wade and Ashley. Winter is able to use the rest of her strength to push her pokemon into the lake as Conner unleashes Hyper Beam at Winter.

"WINTER!" Jack runs at Conner and uses Scratch. Conner avoids it, but Jack destroys the mind control device and all the other pokemon go back to normal. Wade and Ashley breach the water's surface to breathe and realize what had happened. The villagers and their pokemon surround Conner, but he uses Smokescreen and is able to escape.

Wade and Ashley see Winter limp on the ground after the dust from the Hyper Beam attack clears out. Winter's clothes are ripped and tattered. Half of her face is covered in burns and she is covered in blood. The Quinntown ambulance arrives as all the villagers are told to leave the scene, including a distraught Casey, now scarred by the image of Winter. Jack, Wade, and Ashley stay huddled by Winter, hoping for a sign that she is still alive. The paramedics shock her several times before pronouncing Winter's death. They put her into the truck with Jack, Ashley, and Wade still by her side.

Winter opens her eyes, and squints when the sunlight hits them. She sits up and looks around and sees that she is still at Heart Lake, but nobody is around. The sun starts to set and Winter gazes at the pinkish colored sky.

"Hello Winter."

Winter turns around and sees Jewlmast floating in the air. "Jewlmast?"

"I am very proud of your actions today Winter. Not many trainers would take a hit like that for their pokemon."

"Where are they? Wade, Ashley, Jack, everyone else."

"They're at the Quinntown hospital with you." Jewlmast's tone becomes sorrowful. "Your sacrifice was a costly one."

Winter tears up. "I'm…. dead… I-I can't."

Jewlmast sighs. "I'm sorry Winter. It was fate. Your death was a meaningful one."

"Oh, what do I do now?"

"Well, usually spirits see the great Godosus for their summoning into the underworld, purgatory which means roaming around the Earth, or to earn a spot in Godosus's Skyview."

"And you're gonna take me there?"

"I, I thought about it." Jewlmast circles Winter. "I've been watching you for a long time, Winter. You've heard about the Hero of Rorroh tale, or maybe part of it from Elder Dremlin. It's been thousands of years since we've found someone who can help us in our fight against the dark evils of the world. Of course, now, Godosus is skeptical about people today and if there will be someone who can bring peace in our time. However, I've decided to change fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen what happens in the future and if us Hevannas cannot stop it, we need a hero that can. I see a heart of gold in you Winter. And you give me hope that we can make a better future. That is why I've decided to help you on your journey. I will give you something no other normal human has ever had and it will let you bond with not only your pokemon more, but all pokemon in a certain way for the good of all pokemon and mankind." Jewlmast touches Winter's head and Winter is knocked out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Rorroh: Chapter 5- Awakening

"Cleaning, cleaning is fun, fun, fun! Cleaning, cleaning is fun!" A girl's cheery song rings through Winter's ears. "Dusty doors and clumsy whores…"

Winter opens her eyes and sees a sheet covering her face. _I'm… alive?_ She sits up and removes the sheet to realize that she is in a hospital gown A wristband she has on says _Quinntown Emergency Center,_ and another on her left hand is red and says "Deceased"/ Winter slides off the hard, freezing table and exits the morgue to where she spots a Blissey sweeping in the next room with a headset on and her back towards Winter. The voice singing the cleaning son is louder now, practically in the same room. When Blissey turns around to see Winter, she screams.

"Are you…. A….ZOMBIE!" Blissey darts out of the room and Winter is puzzled.

"I'm not a zombie…" Then she notices something out of the ordinary. "Did that Blissey just talk?" Winter scrambles through the halls, eventually reaching the lobby. She freaks out the receptionist and a few doctors come out. "What's going on? Am I in looney land" Winter is frightened and confused. Pokemon in the room are all speaking human.

"How are you awake Ms. Diamond?" A doctor asks in shock.

"I-I don't know…. I need to see Professor Ivory!"

A doctor comes up to her. "Ms. Diamond, we will call her if you cooperate with us." Winter nods her head. "How did you revive?"

"I-I don't know... I revived?" Winter flashes back to her meeting with Jewlmast, but it is foggy in her memory. "How long have I been gone?"

"Three days." The doctor and his crew guide Winter to a hospital room. "We have to run some tests to see if you have any ailments from your fatal encounter."

For a little, while the doctors did tests on Winter. Even if she did survive, Winter should've had a broken rib, a leg that would have to be amputated, and severe damage basically all over. But the tests showed nothing. Winter was one hundred percent healed. As promised, Ivory was called and she got to the hospital immediately to pick Winter up. After a lung bursting hug from Ivory, Winter went to the Quinntown Pokemon Lab where Jack, Wade, and Ashley were staying. Ashley was the first to greet Winter.

Ashley sprinted into Winter's arms. "Trainer! I'm so happy that you're okay! Jack said you wouldn't be, but I had hope!"

"Aw, Ashley. I missed you too. Don't worry about what Jack says. And why are you calling me trainer?"

Jack's eyes went wide open. "HOLD UP!" He jumps off the couch. "First, you cheat death, then you come here understanding Ashley?"

"It's about time!" Wade whined. "I've been asking you to buy me a cool outfit and some Unova food, but you ignored me!" Wae waddles to Winter and hugs her leg. "I missed you."

"Seriously though, what happened?" Jack questions in a demanding tone.

Winter sits down. "I saw Jewlmast, I think. It was weird. I was a ghost and she said stuff about my heard and how I can bring peace. Do you think Jewlmast gave me this ability."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Please. There's probably a scientific reason for that…" Everyone looks at Jack with the _Are you serious_ stare. "Well… there is a possibility. I mean, a pokemon made me like this."

"Really? What nut would give you powers?" Wade said sarcastically.

"Anyways!" Jack changed the topic. "Your mom said she was coming to see you, once the boat to Rorroh becomes available."

Winter sighed with contempt. "I guess I should call her."

Ivory allowed Winter to call her mother. As soon as she got on the phone, her mother broke down. "You're alive! My baby!" Her scream was almost loud enough to blow the speakers. "There's a hurricane in the Port Sea so I couldn't get tickets for a boat until next week!"

"It's okay mama. I'm here now."

Suddenly, her mother's tone shifted. "It is _not_ okay. I warned you about going away and look what happened! You'd better come home! I won't risk having you get killed. I don't care if you were protecting a damn village! You shouldn't have done that."

Winter was too afraid to tell her mother about her revival and her new gift, so she sat through the boring lecture. Sure, her mom wanted the best for her and for her to be safe, but everything she said made her sound selfish as if she only loved Winter for her own purposes. Winter's anger rose thinking more and more about this.

"I'm not leaving." Winter interrupted her mom's speech. "This isn't about you mom, it's about me! I won't leave…I can't leave, not now." Something in Winter caused her to feel a weird dedication to this place of Rorroh, her pokemon, and to Jack. "You can't hold me back!"

Her mother fell silent for a minute. "Fine. I'll go along with this for now. I know you'll give in soon and come crying back to me and I'll be happy to take you back with open arms." She waved. "I love you honey!"

"Yup." Winter hung up and rubbed her eyes to prevent tears from rolling out.

Winter and Jack stood in Ivory's lab office waiting for Ivory. Ivory waltzes in, holding a case. "I wish Oak could've stayed longer, but he had to go back to Kanto. Apparently, he's watching some kid's pokemon. He has 30 Tauros from what I know."

"What dumbass catches 30 Tauros?" Jack snickered. "How'd he get them?"

"No one knows." Ivory shrugged.

"Banned episode, I'm calling it!" Wade said, but everyone ignored him.

"Winter," Ivory began. "As you know, every region has its own pokedex. Although Rorroh has no new pokemon, a few new evolutions of already discovered pokemon have begun to surface all over. Any data you can get on any pokemon, especially those you catch, can help with my research. Plus, I want you to help me learn more about the Hevanna and Demonic pokemon." Ivory handed Winter a pokedex. "Try it."

Winter used it on Ashley. 'Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Type: Normal. Eevee's unstable genetics allow it to evolve into nine different pokemon, all with different types. Research shows that Eevee may have more evolutions.'

"Cool!" Winter pointed it to Wade.

'Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Type: Water. Piplup's proud nature makes it a difficult pokemon to raise since it hates to be dependent on its trainer. It'swaddle makes walking difficult when not on ice.'

"I don't know. Wade seems like a dependent baby to me." Jack laughs.

"Hey!" Wade pecks Jack and makes Jack transform into a Zorua.

The pokedex detect this: "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Type: Dark. It is able to disguise itself into any pokemon for protection. It has a very mischievous nature. Zorua can disguise itself as a human, but it's tail doesn't change, most likely because it's illusion ability isn't mastered yet.'

"Well that explains a lot." Jack fixes his fur.

"Thanks professor!" Winter says gleefully.

Ivory gives Winter some pokeballs. "Those can help you catch pokemon. Usually, trainers are only able to carry six pokemon at a time, but I'm close to perfecting an invention to have trainers hold all there pokemon in a portable PC."

"Awesome!"

Mr. Ivory entered. "Winter, would you like to attend one of my classes at the Pokemon Trainer School Tomorrow? I could teach you some basics."

"Sure!"

That night, Winter laid in bed, staring at the ceiling while Jack and Wade were asleep. _I can talk to pokemon now. But how is that supposed to bring peace? What is disrupting the peace? Should I have listened to mama and went home? I'm so confused!_ Ashley wakes up and snuggles closer to Winter. "Are you okay, Trainer?"

"I'm fine. Why do you call me Trainer?"

"Because you're my trainer!" Ashley licks Winter. "And I love you!"

"I love you too…." Winter starts crying and holds Ashley tight. "Call me Winter."

After a while they finally fall asleep, both having happy dreams.

*Authors Note: Hi to everyone who is reading and following my stories! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just started college and it's been difficult to find time to write and plan out my next few chapters. And someone stole my old flash drive with most of my info on it too, but I made sure to print almost everything out. I'm hoping to get the first part of Pokemon Rorroh done by the end of July next year. It's a lot. Then I have to start planning for part 2. I hope you all understand. I really like writing this series and have been planning this out for the past two years.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Rorroh- Chapter 6: Get Schooled!

Quinntown is a normal small town with a population of 2,536 people. The obvious highlight is Professor Ivory's Pokemon Research Lab, but this town has its own unique charm. In the center of town is The Square where a flea market is held every Monday. Hundreds of people and pokemon attend the market to shop for bargains, rare treasures, and delicious food from all over. Winter and Jack decided to go to the market the day after Winter's sudden revival. Jack bought a tiny leather jacket and shades for his pokemon form (since he complained that he felt nude without clothes). Winter got Ashley a sparkly purple and green bow to tie on her left ear. Wade bribed Winter into buying him a Pokco—aka, a Pokemon Taco—which became his favorite food. Before they left, a woman appeared in a bright pink dress and long, blonde pigtails. She had white paint on her face and yellow circles on her cheeks.

A bunch of children gather around her as she cartwheels and does a double backflip onto a small wooden stage. "HALOO! My nifty-name is Quinny of Quinntown! Imma here with the wobbly, the whimsical, and oh so wacky Whismur Puzzlers!" She sends out four Whismur dressed in weird costumes. The first is in a magician costume (Magik), the second is in a hula girl costume (Aloli), the third is in a ping pong player costume (Pon), and the last is a dentist (Kramer). They commence the show by putting on a silly dance that entertains the children. Winter is amused, but Jack cringes. "Guess what time it is!"

"PUZZLE TIME!" All the kids in the audience scream at the top of their lungs. Jack shivers and his ears are rining.

"That's right! Who's gonna be our next contestant?" Quinny flips off the stage with Kramer following her. "Choose someone new Kramer!"

Kramer runs around the audience as kids yell his name, yearning for his attention. Little do they know that Whismur have a special talent to memorize voices. Most of the kids here have been a part of Quinny's show. Quinny chooses someone who has not been in the show to get everyone involved. "Wow, he sure is search really hard." Winter says in amazement. She takes out her Pokedex:

' _Whismur, The Whisper Pokemon. Type: Normal. Though a very timid and normally quiet pokemon, Whismur can split an eardrum if it cries using its vocal cords that can emit a high pitched noise. When finished, it falls asleep_.'

"Yes!" Winter hears a whisper among the crowd as Kramer looks directly at her. "New friend. Her Quinny." Kramer's excitement is hard to tell by his quiet voice. Quinny jumps in front of Winter and salutes to her. Without saying a word, Quinny picks up Winter and slings her over her shoulder. Quinny dashes to the stage and jump on. She drops Winter into a chair and Kramer climbs back on too.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you before young lady! What's your name? Where are you from? Tell us a hidden talent that you have!" Quinny shoves a microphone in front of Winter's face.

Winter goes silent and her eyes widen as over two hundred eyes stare at her. She is afraid she'll say something wrong and get laughed at. "Um… I'm Winter, and I'm from Twinleaf Town. And…" She couldn't think of a hidden talent. She couldn't tell anyone that she could now understand pokemon because they would see her as a loon and put her in the insane asylum. "I… I don't really have a special talent."

"Aw, that's alright! No one ever knows their true talent until they truly understand themselves. I need your help today. One of my whismur have my favorite Heal Ball and you have to tell me which one. There's a catch! The other three have different balls and all four keep switching their balls around. You have to carefully watch their movements and pinpoint which whismur has my favorite ball." Winter nodded her head. The Whismur Puzzlers picked up their balls with Aloli holding the Heal Ball first. "Let's count down! Three… two… ONE! GO!"

Winter thought that this would be easy, but the whismur were obviously skilled at their job to confuse her. She had never seen a heal ball before so she had to carefully watch their speedy movements. Everyone in the audience was screaming, some wanting Winter to lose and some wanting her to win. When the whismur stopped after a minute, they covered up their respective ball with their big ears. Winter thought for a minute and eyed each one carefully. "Do you think she knows?" Aloli says. "I don't know says Kramer. I hope she isn't an anti-dentite." Kramer replies. "What ball do you have Magik?" "The Dusk Ball. How about you Aloli?" "The Quick Ball. Pon?" "The Heal Ball. As long as I keep a straight face, she'll never know." Winter smiled and pointed to Pon.

"Are you sure?" Pon reveals his ball as the Heal Ball and everyone in the audience is ecstatic. Quinny gasps. "Oh my…" It seems as if no one really wins the puzzle show. "We have a lucky winner! And here is your prize!" Quinny gives Winter a phone. "It's the newest edition of the Vision Phone. The Vision Phone 4P! It just released last month here in Rorroh and it have many amazing uses such as calling and texting friends or using the world wide web! Congratulations!"

Winter and Jack leave the market and are heading towards the Quinntown Pokemon Trainer School. Fahey Ivory, Jade's husband, had invited Winter to attend one of his classes that day. The Quinntown School is the highest ranked trainer school in the entire world. Many trainers often join a schooling system for a three or six-week time period to understand the basics of being a trainer. Winter and Jack arrive on time and sit through Fahey's lecture about status conditions and catching a pokemon. Winter uses her new phone to take notes, but Jack is trying not to fall asleep.

Right after class is dismissed, Fahey comes up to Winter. "Did the session help you? It was a special session for those who want a quick one time course so they can start their journeys earlier. Sure learning in a classroom has its perks, but nothing compares to catching real pokemon in the field."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ivory. I took some notes to remember and hope to use what I learned wisely."

Suddenly, the door swings open and a boy, about 12, rushes in. He's somewhat overweight and takes a seat to catch his breath. His dedenne scurries in after him and hops onto his head. He has on a golden-yellow jacket with two light orange circles on it. He has a black shirt on under it with a picture of a Raichu on it. He has white khaki's on with black and orange sneakers. His hair is shaved and he has a large yellow and brown striped backpack on. "I'm sorry…that I'm late…Mr. Ivory." He takes a gulp from his water bottle and takes a deep breath before finally getting fully rested. "I slept in today. Last night I was hunting down a Shiny Butterfree. I got a picture of it at around 3 am, but could even get close to catching it. It dodged all my pokeballs and I ran out. Dee Dee shocked me awake."

"A shiny?" Jack questioned. "You must've gotten lucky. I went shiny hunting once for an entire week. I was trying to find a shiny Poochyena, but it got away."

"Tyrone, don't you remember what I taught you? You have to engage in a battle with the pokemon. You can't just throw pokeballs at it expecting it to get caught one, two, three!" Fahey stated. "I'm not upset that you are late. You completed a six week course on Friday. Why'd you want to come back?"

Tyrone looked down. "I don't feel ready to go off on my own yet, sir. I've been studying you notes and such, but whenever it happens in real life, I put too much pressure on myself to remember what you taught me and then I panic."

"Tyrone, I want you to do one thing for me today. I want you to relax and stop worrying so much. Stressing yourself out can make things even more arduous then it already was. Why don't you go out for a walk with Winter here?"

"I'm Winter. These two are my pokemon Wade and Ashley and this brooding guy here is Jack."

"I don't brood." Jack pouted.

"I'm Tyrone. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mr. Ivory, what will you do?"

Fahey thinks to himself. "Well, I have to check on my wife to see if she blew anything up again today. It'd be a miracle if it's only the microwave. Bye!" Fahey exits the school and the others do too. They head to a little coffee shop to have lunch.

"So Tyrone," Winter begins, putting butter on her bagel. "Why do you like photography?"

Tyrone thinks to himself. "No one ever asked me that before. Usually everyone is like 'Oh, you're a photographer! That's chill.' But you're the first to ask me that." He takes a sip of his latte. "Well, I'm from Santalune City in the Kalos Region. You see, my mother was a good friend of the gym leader Viola. She envied Viola's talents as a Poketographer. A Poketographer is a photographer whose main focus is on pokemon in their natural environment. Anyways, my mother worked two jobs because when I was five, my dad said he was going to the store to get milk. My mom said he was trying to find the best milk and is traveling through Johto to find the best Miltank. I can't wait for him to come back."

Jack coughs. "Lies!"

"So my mom saved money up to buy a top quality camera to finally begin her dream to take pictures of every single pokemon in existence. Of course, my big bro Dwayne and I were right there behind her, but my Mee Maw wasn't that big on the whole idea. We had a trip set up to go around Alola for vacation and everything, but… she broke her arm one day and then we found out she had bone cancer.

"My mother grew ill really quickly and my Mee Maw had to get a job to pay for our rent. Viola was a big help too 'cause if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have had a place to live. My mother decided to stay at the hospital to continue her endless treatments four times a day. Viola brought her a pokemon picture book one day and I caught her looking at it. She told me that she knows that she doesn't have long and she wants me to achieve her dream for her. Leaving on a journey was the last thing on my mind since Dwayne and Mee Maw were working and I was home always doing chores. It took some convincing, but Mee Maw finally accepted my mother's idea."

"That's so sweet. I hope you achieve your mother's dream." Winter commented.

Tyrone nodded and made a fist. "Yeah, and I'm gonna do it too! I heard Rorroh is one of the few regions with almost every single known pokemon right now so that's why I came here. My mom also gave me my dedenne, Dee Dee as a present before I left. Viola caught it. Ever since we met, Dee Dee and I have been inseparable."

"That's right!" Dee Dee squeaked. Her tail moved around happily.

"Dee Dee looks so cute!" Winter compliments Dee Dee and takes out her pokedex.

'Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Type: Electric/Fairy. Dedenne's whiskers are just like antennas, allowing it to communicate with others electric types using electricity. It's small tail is able to drain electricity from houses or power plants.'

"The only problem was that I knew nothing about pokemon so that's why I decided to take up a schooling program here in Quinntown. Even though I finished, I still don't know how to catch a pokemon. Taking pictures is one thing, but catching a pokemon is completely different." Tyrone blushes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Tyrone! I just started my journey today and I haven't caught a pokemon. Wade was given to me and Ashley agreed to be my pokemon. I haven't caught a pokemon in a real battle yet." Winter adds. "Maybe I can help you catch a pokemon! I went to a quick class today so I can show you my notes. Jack will help too!"

Jack almost chokes on his coffee. "I'm not the helping type."

"True. You're a Dark Type." Wade jokes.

"You'd really help me Winter?"

Winter smiles. "Of course! We can both figure it out together! I want to catch as many pokemon as I can so I can make a lot of new friends!"

Tyrone takes Winter and Jack to a field behind the school. The field is primarily used to teach students how to catch a pokemon or how to battle. It is designed like a mini forest and small pokemon live here. They stop by a small fountain in the middle of the area. "Okay, the pokemon here aren't that big so we have to be really careful to find one."

"Mr. Ivory said that bait sometimes works to attract a pokemon. Do you have any food?" Winter mentions.

"Actually I do!" Tyrone goes into his bag. "I usually use bait to attract pokemon for my photo collage, but this can work too." He takes out a big can of pokemon biscuits an opens the lid. The smell attracts Wade and he runs over to Tyrone begging for food. "No Wade! This isn't for you!"

Winter drags Wade away. "Wade! Have some manners. We're trying to catch pokemon!"

"But those biscuits caught my heart!" Wade flails his flippers in the air to no avail.

Tyrone and Winter set down some biscuits to attract pokemon. But something weird happens. Whenever they turn to put something down and turn around the last thing they put down has disappeared. At first, they thought they were hallucinating, but it soon became clear that someone was eating the food. "Wade!" Winter scolds Wade. "Stop eating the biscuits!"

Wade gets upset. "I haven't eaten one of those stupid biscuits! Every time I reach for one, something swoops down and grabs it. Honest."

"Why don't we set a trap?" Tyrone says.

Winter, Jack, and Tyrone set up a vine trap and put down a biscuit before hiding in the bushes. Immediately, something swoops down, like Wade said, and grabs the biscuit, but the vine trap tangles the pokemon. "What is that?!" Winter asks and takes out her pokedex.

'Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Type: Normal/Flying. This pokemon has beautiful chirps and magnificent feather movements. However, intruders will pay if they get in its territory.'

Tyrone takes out his camera. "Amazing!"

Winter stops him. "Amazing? Go on and fight it! Its trapped!"

Before Tyrone can command Dee Dee, Fletchling uses Razor Wind to free itself. Fletchling begins flying around in quick movements to intimidate them. "Its too fast! I can't see it!"

"Wade use Bubblebeam!" Wade uses Bubblebeam and lands one hit on Fletchling. Fletchling quickly recovers and attacks with a flurry of Pecks. "Wade! Dodge it!" Wade tries to dodge Fletchling's Quick Attack, but is hit multiple times and is knocked back into a tree. Fletchling uses Roost to heal itself and flies away. "It's so fast!"

"Must've been EV training." Jack remarks.

Winter helps Wade up. "I'm sorry Wade. I made you faint."

"It's okay Winter. I'll be fine. Let's go beat that Fletchling." Wade snuggles into Winter's arms.

Tyrone is still stunned by Fletchling. "It was so fast, but so amazing! I have to catch it!"

"Listen Ty, maybe you should come up with a plan to catch it before going off all willy nilly. Did you see what it did to Wade?" Jack stops Tyrone from running off. "Does Dee Dee know Nuzzle?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jack explains. "Well, Nuzzle paralyzes almost any pokemon hit by it, plus does some damage. Dee Dee has a good advantage over Fletchling since it's an Electric type. We have to lure it in somehow so Dee Dee can sneak up on it."

Tyrone nods in agreement. "Makes sense."

Later on, Fletchling lands on a rock with a bunch of biscuits piled up. It casually eats the biscuits, still cocky about its speed. Then, as it finishes, something lands on top of it and Fletchling panics and tries to fly away. Whatever landed on it electrocutes it and makes Fletchlig crash to the ground, paralyzed. Tyrone and the others exit the bushes with Dee Dee returning to Tyrone's side. "Nice job. Now, let's do this again Fletchling!" Fletchling starts to fly, but its speed has decreased significantly because of the paralyzed condition it's in. "Dee Dee, use Tackle!" Dee Dee launches a Tackle, but Fletchling is barely able to dodge it. "It's still pretty fast!"

"Just focus! Don't use physical attacks! Just look for an opening!" Jack calls to Tyrone.

"Okay." Tyrone watches Fletchling's movements and pinpoints an opening. "Dee Dee, use Thundershock!" Dee Dee strikes Fletchling with a critical hit and Fletchling lands on the ground. "Go pokeball!" Tyrone tosses a pokeball at Fletchling and it shakes for a while. Pretty soon, the ball stops and locks Fletchling in. "I…did…it."

Winter sprints out of the bushes screaming. "That was so awesome, Tyrone!" She hugs him. "You did it!"

Jack walks out of the bushes. "Nice work. With more practice it'll be easier to catch pokemon."

"Why are you helping out all of a sudden Mr. I'm not a helper?" Winter questions Jack.

Jack rubs his neck. "Um… it's just that… I haven't caught pokemon in a long time and I haven't felt that rush. Pokemon hunting is pretty fun." He notices Winter's smug look. "Stop it. Tyrone can we see your new Fletchling?"

Tyrone sends out Fletchling. He sprays it with a Paralyze Heal and then Fletchling uses Roost. "Welcome to the team Fletchling! You're the first pokemon I officially caught, so I'm gonna give you a name. How about… Albert?"

"Really?" Fletchling squints its eyes. "Albert is your first option?"

Winter giggles. "Um… Fletchling is a girl Tyrone."

"Oh." Tyrone widens his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because her voice sounds like one." Winter covers her mouth too late. "I'm sorry I never told you. I can… understand pokemon."

"NO WAY!" Tyrone says in shock. "That's incredible!"

"And Jack is a Zorua." Winter reveals. She punches Jack and he turns into a Zorua. "I can't believe you didn't notice the tail!"

Tyrone laughs. "I thought he was one of those people who wear fake tails on their belts because they're into furries. But that's really awesome!" Tyrone turns to Fletchling. "So what should I name _her._ "

"I don't know." Fletchling shrugs.

"How about… Sky? Is that good?" Fletchling nods in agreement. "Cool cool. Sky it is!"

Everyone goes to the pokemon center to heal up after a long day. Tyrone, Winter, Jack and all of their pokemon eat dinner. "Why'd you name Fletchling Sky?" Jack asks when Winter goes to play with Ashey and the other pokemon.

"That was my mother's name." Tyrone admits. "I really miss her. I hope she stays alive long enough for me to complete my collage for her."

"You know. I've met a lot of weirdass Poketographers in my time as a human, but you're the realest one I've met. Do you wanna come with us?" Jack asks.

Tyrone smiles. "Thanks for the offer…but I'm gonna pass. I wanted to visit Portal Town this week and then I'm gonna try to take a pic of a shiny pokemon. Plus, I don't wanna slow y'all down. You're going to Marina City next, right?"

"Not sure yet. Winter has a contest coming up, but…" Jack glances over at Winter. "I don't think she'll stick with coordinating for long. Plus, I sense something in her. Not sure what it is, but we have a long time before I even get close to Nightstar so I'll have to figure it out by then."

The next morning, Tyrone goes off to Portal Town to take pictures of a Pokemon Fishing Competition as Winter, Jack, Wade, and Ashley head off on their journey into the wild. Before they leave Quinntown Jack stops Winter. "I want you to catch me." Jack transforms into his Zorua form.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to be captured."

"I thought about it last night. We're gonna be together for some time and I thought that if you caught me, that no other trainers would want to try the same. C'mon!" Jack braces himself.

Winter takes out a pokeball and touches Jack with it. He goes in the ball and it locks him in. Winter sends Jack back out and he is dizzy. "Ugh, that's how it feels to get captured then released?"

Everyone laughs and goes on their merry way with Jack staying as a Zorua in his new outfit. _I have to catch a pokemon now! Sure I technically have three, but I have to do what Tyrone did. Battling is key to my journey, that's what Mr. Ivory said. I have to do this! No matter what it takes!_ Winter thinks to herself… As the journey continues.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Winter's New Rival! A Hotheaded Fireball!**

Now in the forest, headed towards the nearest place on the map called Marina City, Winter is in the middle of an encounter with a Scatterbug. She is using Wade against it and her goal is to catch a pokemon. "Wade use Peck!" Wade is already damage by this pretty tough Scatterbug. He lunges in for a Peck attack, but Scatterbug uses String Shot to tie Wade up. Scatterbug is able to Tackle Wade away. "Wade are you okay?" Wade nods. "Alright. I'll try this now. Go pokeball!" Winter throws the pokeball and it hits Scatterbug. Winter's tension rises as the ball keeps tipping back and forth. Unfortunately, Scatterbug comes loose. It uses String Shot to tie up Winter and Wade and is able to flee.

"NO!" Winter screams, trying to break free from the bondage. "That's the fifth time that happened today!"

Jack and Ashley, who were watching from afar run over and break Winter and Wade out. "Winter, you threw it too early." Jack advises her. "You had to weaken it more."

"Yeah, but the last time I 'weakened' a pokemon, Ashley knocked it out." Winter pouts. "Tyrone made it seem so easy!"

"Well, he did go to school for two months." Ashley adds. "Don't worry Winter! We'll catch a pokemon!" Her ears perk up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wade asks while taking the last bit of string off of his foot.

Jack turns to the left. "I hear it too! I don't know how. It's so far away." He transforms into his Zorua form. "I smell something burning too! Like fire!"

"Your senses got better since you're a Zorua now!" Ashley says. "Pokemon have better senses than humans….or Wade."

Wade looks around. "Who mentioned my name? Huh?" Jack and Ashley giggle to themselves.

An explosion occurs in the distance. "We should go see what it is!" Winter suggests with a little pep in her step. "Come on!" Winter, Ashley, and Wade start running before Jack could argue that going over to an explosion always leads to trouble.

They find another path where a trainer and his Blitzle are battling a Growlithe. The Trainer has short, spiky dark brown hair. He's wearing an orange and black bowling shirt and black shorts with orange shoes. He also has black, fingerless gloves on and there is a Treecko on his shoulder. He seems very confident in his skills as a trainer. "Okay Blitzle!" He points. "Use Shock Wave!" Blitzle is quick to dodge Growlithe's Flame Burst and sends out an electric shock from his mane. It hits Growlithe dead on. Growlithe is slow to get up and the trainer uses this chance to throw a pokeball. Surprisingly enough, to Winter at least, the Growlithe is caught and the trainer returns his Blitzle. The trainer runs to retrieve the new pokemon when Winter jumps out, amazed.

"How did you do that?!" Winter scares the trainer and his Treecko. "That was amazing!"

The trainer smirks and puts his new ball on his belt. "Just some skill. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I just began my journey across Rorroh and I've been trying to catch a pokemon this entire day, but I've been failing a lot."

"Obviously. Anyone with a Piplup that pathetic will lose." The trainer and his treecko laugh.

Wade gets ticked off. "Why you!" He uses Bubblebeam and treecko dodges with ease. Wade starts chasing treecko around, but is tired out after two minutes. "Get him Winter!"

"Idiot." Treecko scoffs and jumps back on his trainer's shoulder.

"That proved my point." The trainer crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Winter gets upset. "Listen here! You don't look like you've been a trainer long either! I started like a week ago!"

"Well, I started like a week and a half ago. So it's obvious that I'm gonna be superior to you and your dinky pokemon." He shoves Winter aside and walks away. "Name's Mark. Tell your friends, if you got any."

"I'm Winter Diamond! And I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer ever! And I'm going to start by battling you!" _What did I just say?_

Mark halts. "Really? Well, I don't like embarrassing novices like you, but if you insist. How about a three on three? I see you have a decent looking Zorua."

"Um…." Winter glances at Jack who gives her a death stare. "I-I… My Zorua doesn't like to battle very much. How about a two on two…. I guess?"

Mark laughs. "Seriously! You caught a damn Zorua and he doesn't like battling. What kind of sick joke is that? I'd release that garbage if I were you!" Mark sends out his Blitzle. "Let's see if you can catch up to Blitzle."

Winter takes out her pokedex: ' _Blitzle, the Electrified Pokemon. Type: Electric. Its mane can charge and store electricity. When it uses electric moves, its mane shines.'_

"Alright! Ready Ashley!" The battle commences. "Let's do this!"

Mark smiles. "I'll do the honors. Blitzle, use Quick Attack!"

"Ashley, dodge it!" Ashley tries to avoid it, but Blitzle is too quick for Ashley. "I can do this… Now, use Shadow Ball!" Ashley launches multiple Shadow Balls and one is able to hit Blitzle. "Now use Swift!"

"Blitzle, use Shock Wave!" Blitzle explodes multiple stars, but a few hit it from behind. "Not bad. Your eevee is pretty fast. Let's speed it up!" Blitzle runs at full speed and Ashley chases it. Both use Quick Attack to hit each other several times. "Use Flame Charge!" Blitzle knocks Ashley away with Flame Charge and speeds up. It runs around Ashley like lightning. "Use Shock Wave!" As it runs, Blitzle uses Shock Wave and it looks as if Ashley is getting hit in all directions. Blitzle suddenly stops and as the dust clears, Ashley is shown to have fainted. Her fur is really fuzzy from the electricity, making her look like a fluff ball.

Winter picks Ashley up. "I'm sorry Ashley. Please forgive me."

Ashley opens her eyes. "It's okay, Winter." An electric shock hurts her. "Ow."

"She's paralyzed." Jack says with worry. Winter lays Ashley next to Jack. "Just rest for now." She turns back to Mark with a determined look on her face. "We've got this Wade!" Wade jumps out ready for action.

Mark snickers. "This'll be a piece of cake. Let's go Logan." His treecko, Logan, jumps off his shoulder.

"Logan is a treecko." Winter takes out her pokedex: ' _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Type: Grass. It can quickly scale walls due to the scale hooks on its feet. It is not easily intimidated and will glare back at a larger foe.'_

 _"_ Logan, use Pound!" Logan jumps high in the air and flips down, hitting Wade in the head. But Wade is not showing signs of injury. "Seems tougher than I thought." In the trees, a shadowy figure shows up, watching them.

Winter makes her move. "Use Peck!" Wade runs in for a Peck attack, but Logan starts to dodge every attack. Then Winter notices an opening. "Use Pound! Do it now!" Wade surprises Logan by hitting him with his flipper just as he dodges a Peck attack. "Peck!" Wade hits an unbalanced Logan with a swift Peck, and sends him backwards.

Mark becomes furious. "Get up! You have the type advantage here! Use Absorb!"

Jack screams "Watch out!" The move hits and is super effective in draining Wade's energy. "Logan is a Grass type. Remember, Grass is stronger than Water!"

Winter nods. "I know…. Wade are you okay?" She kneels down.

Wade stumbles over. "Ugh. I've been better. This is worse than the fletching fight."

"Logan, use Agility!" Logan gets faster and faster every minute and immediately his speed is doubled. "Catch up to me now!"

Wade tries to pinpoint Logan's location, but his eyes get disoriented and go around in circles like a pair of googly eyes. "He's too fast!"

Winter hesitates. _I don't know what to do! Blitzle got faster and beat Ashley._ She looks over to Ashley, still suffering from her condition. _I can try though. We can try, together. If only I can circle him…_ "That's it! Wade do maneuver two!"

"I thought that was a contest idea?"

"Just do it!" Wade starts spinning around in a circle. He uses Bubblebeam and it shoots out like a machine gun at Logan. Logan's feeble attempts to avoid it only get him knocked down. "That was…"

"AWESOME!" Wade squawks with glee. The shadowy figure jumps down from the tree and hides in a bush, it's orange-red eyes staring at the intense battle.

Then Winter feels something inside. It's a hot feeling, but she's pumped. _Is this what a real battle feels like?_ She clenches her fists. She had never felt this in her entire life. Sure, she did have contest battles with her sister and mother, but that was different. An actual battle with strategy not focusing on flair was ten times more appealing to Winter. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Mark grits his teeth. "Logan, use Absorb!"

"Block it with Bubblebeam!" Wade is able to block most of the Absorb beams aimed at him, but is hit by one. Logan uses Quick Attack and uses the circling tactic again. Winter recognizes it as Mark's strategy: speed up, circle the opponent, then attack. "Wait for it Wade!" Then Logan changes directions and speeds towards Wade. "Peck!" Wade deals a devastating blow on Logan.

"Pound!" Both command and Wade and Logan attack at the same time, multiple times.

Mark has Logan use Agility again and this time, Logan is almost invisible whenever he moves. Winter knows it's futile to try and attack. "Wade, use Bide." Wade hesitates a little. Winter only uses Bide whenever she needs a last resort in battle. He trusts his trainer and uses Bide in time for Logan to time a Quick Attack on him.

"Ha! You think standing still is gonna beat me? Keep attack Logan! Multiple Quick Attacks!" Logan constantly hits Wade and Winter is praying that Wade will hold out to make the final blow. Mark's only goal now is to knock Wade out before Bide goes off. Then, Logan goes in for the kill with Wade on his one knee trying to stay in the battle. Suddenly, Logan trips and crashes hard on the ground. All his speed had disappeared and he is now vulnerable. "What are you doing?!" Mark screams. Logan injured his knee which is all red from friction burn. "We have to be the strongest! Tripping on grass isn't acceptable!"

Wade turns back to Winter and nods. Winter punches the air, confident of her soon to be first win. "Go for it!"

Wade unleashes an enormous beam of power that he stored up. The light from the beam is blinding to everyone in the area and it hits its target. A giant explosion occurs in the forest, as if a nuke went off. As the smoke clears, Winter is sure of her victory until she sees that Logan is not there. Logan was able to roll to his right and lie in the grass to avoid the beam. Logan is able to weakly get up, with ringing in his ears. Logan slowly limps over to Wade who is on both knees. Logan smirks. "Wade, you're a loser." Logan pokes his head and Wade slumps on the ground backwards, defeated.

Mark begins cheering for his victory. Winter gets on her knees and picks Wade up. "I… I'm sorry." She hugs Wade.

"Ow. Don't hug me when I'm…hurt." Wade says painfully. "It's not your fault. Logan… did a cheap… trick." Wade glares back at Logan who sticks his tongue at Wade. "Next time…won't be so… lucky."

Mark doesn't even go by Winter and strolls away in the opposite direction, not even noticing how distraught Winter is. Immediately, she takes out the medical supplies for her pokemon with Jack there to help.

"I can't believe this!" Winter paces back and forth, in a panicked state. "I forgot paralyzed heals!" Wade is sitting on a picnic blanket fully healed from the battle and Ashley's main wounds are too. The only issue is that Ashley is paralyzed. "Is there anything we can do?"

Jack takes out the electronic map. "Um… I think there's some Cheri berries around here somewhere. But it'll be a hike to the nearest Cherri Blossom Tree."

The shadowy figure sneaks out of the bushes and goes over to Ashley while Winter and Jack are discussing what to do. The shadowy figure drops a Cheri berry on the ground in front of Ashley. Ashley eats it and sticks her tongue out because of the spice, but continues. Immediately, Ashley is revived and sprints up to Winter. Winter, Jack, and Wade give her a blank stare. "How did you heal?" Winter asks.

"That nice pokemon!" Ashley points to a pokemon who begins cautiously walking backwards.

Winter takes out her pokedex: _'Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Type: Fire. The hot air in its ears are actually made from the twig snacks that it eats. Fennekin dislikes being dirty and enjoys being groomed several times a day.'_

Fennekin's ears glow red. "I'll attack!"

"Easy. We're not gonna hurt you Fennekin." Winter slowly goes towards Fennekin. "Thank you for helping Ashley. It means a lot to me."

Fennekin's ears stop glowing. "Do you understand me?"

Jack winks. "Both of us. Well, I'm a pokemon and she has some weird mystical power that logic can't explain."

Winter pets Fennekin. "Your fur is so soft and silky."

"Thanks. I groomed it this morning. I was watching your battle before. I think you should've beaten that treecko. He did a cheap move." Fennekin states.

Wade yells from inside Winter's bag that he's trying to get into. "Thank you! Somebody understands!"

"You like battles?" Winter asks.

"It's really common to see humans around here, battling and catching pokemon. A few have caught me, but…" Her ears droop. "I'm not strong at all. I'm really weak and they release me. I couldn't even beat a Caterpie."

"That is embarrassing." Wade says as he walks over with a snack in his flipper. Winter glares at him and he smiles with guilt. "I'm sure you've been training."

Fennekin turns away. "That Mark guy caught me earlier today, then released me when he saw my 'stats' as he called it on his computer thingy. He only wants the strongest pokemon."

Jack shakes his head. "Pokemon are only strong depending on how the trainer works with them. Mark has it all wrong. I noticed him in battle yelling at his treecko whenever it made a mistake. Technically, treecko is still pretty new to battling and rookie mistakes are common."

Ashley jumps up. "Why don't we have a battle, Fennekin? You helped me and the least I can do is help you get better at battling!"

"Really?"

"Please Winter? Please, please, please?" Ashley gives Winter the cutest eyes that win the hearts of even the cruelest people. Winter nods yes. "Yay!" _Maybe, Fennekin can be my first capture._ Winter thinks to herself.

Winter begins the battle with Fennekin immediately. "Ready you guys? Ashley use Bite!"

Ashley rushes in for a Bite attack, and Fennekin dodges. Fennekin uses Ember and Ashley is able to jump out of the way of the attack. The Ember burns the grass that it hits. "Use Swift!" Ashley uses Swift and Fennekin counters with a Psybeam attack. They both collide and explode. "Shadow Ball!" Ashley uses Shadow Ball and it comes out of the smoke, blind siding Fennekin.

Winter hesitates for a second because she wants to help Fennekin, not knock her out like Ashley did with the other pokemon "Don't hold back, Winter." Fennekin says. "Holding back won't do any good! This will benefit both of us!"

Winter thinks. "Fennekin, I want to catch you." Fennekin widens her eyes. "I've been trying to find a pokemon to be the first official pokemon that I catch in battle. I want you to be that pokemon. I understand how you feel. I'm new at this too and maybe, if we work as a team with everyone else, we can get stronger… _together!"_

Fennekin smiles. "Sure thing!" Fennekin launches a Psybeam and it hits Ashley.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ashley is able to out maneuver Fennekin and use Quick Attack on Fennekin. Ashley then launches a powerful Shadow Ball. Fennekin counters with Ember and they keep attacking. Ashley is able to overpower Fennekin and hits with Shadow Ball. Fennekin is bruised and is trying to shake off the dirt that rose up from the hit. "Go! Pokeball!" Winter throws the pokeball at Fennekin. Fennekin goes in the ball and it wobbles. Winter holds her breath during this moment, the tension is rising. It seems like an eternity before the ball finally stops and locks Fennekin in. Winter freezes. "I-I…. did it… I caught Fennekin." Her smiles grows. "I CAUGHT A POKEMON!" Winter grabs the ball and sends out Fennekin who is covered in dirt and her hair is messed up. "Welcome to the team Fennekin!"

Fennekin sneezes. "Can you clean me first before we celebrate?"

Winter cleans up all of her pokemon and they have dinner together before heading out and finding a Pokemon Center nearby to their location. "Fennekin." Winter says as they are in their room for the night. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you Winter. You're so nice." Fennekin cuddles up to Winter.

Winter pets Fennekin. "I'm gonna give you a name." She thinks. "How about… Nicole?"

Fennekin glances up at Winter and barks in happiness. "That works!"

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this episode. Since the first five starting chapters are done, it'll be easier to make creative episode. I'd also like to point out that I will include a fifth move to certain pokemon such as Ashley the eevee. I only did this because when I was choosing moves for the pokemon and planning out the first part (probably 72 chapters) of Pokemon Rorroh, I had trouble thinking out good move sets because of certain events that will take place in future chapters and parts (plus there's so many awesome moves!). Plus, I'd like to add that the Hevanna Legends and the Demonic Pokemon plus some other may have triple types. I did this because I know that it won't be added into the games anytime soon and thought it would be a good concept to get around. Also, I've been working really hard to try to incorporate Z-Moves and Alolan pokemon and Alolan forms into my series. Winter won't have an Alolan pokemon or pokemon capable of a Z-Move for some time, maybe not until the third part, but I'm not sure. I already have the Alolan form planned out for the epilogue story because she is going to Alola for a certain goal. If you have any suggestions or comments, I'd be happy to read them! I enjoy making stories for you guys! (and for fun) I've been working on the setup for this for two years now so I'm putting my all into these chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Go Far Young Lass!**

Nicole, Jack, and Wade are all sitting on a picnic blanket that Winter brought with her. They had just finished a late breakfast after sleeping in at the Pokemon Center. A few yards away, Winter is with Ashly. "Okay, my idea is to make 5 separate holes with dig and then, when you are underground again, use Swift so it comes out of all 5 holes. They should collide to make one big star, then you come out with Quick Attack to make it separate into pretty mini stars."

Ashley raised her paw. "How should I land?"

"Well, maybe… Let's get to that part later." They walk in front of the others. The area they are practicing in is a wide open grassy clearing. "We're ready!"

Nicole barks. "Woo! Do your best!"

Wade claps his flippers. "Yeah!"

Winter and Ashley bow. "Ashley, let's go!" Ashley jumps up and they start doing a little dance with Ashley performing several backflips. "Use Dig!" Ashley does a quadruple back flip and goes underground. Every time she comes up, Ashley does a different kind of flip, like she's in gymnastics. Once five holes are made, Winter commands Swift and immediately, stars shoot out of each hole and form a giant star shape. However, Winter notices that they are all swirling around wildly, but she doesn't respond. "Use Quick Attack!" Ashley shoots out of the ground and collides with the stars, but instead of the pretty mini stars, a massive explosion occurs. Jack, Nicole, and Wade hold on to each other as to not get blown away and the shock waves are strong enough to turn Jack back into a Zorua. Winter lands on the ground and tries to get up, dazed. "Ashley!" She screams as the smoke begins to clear. Ashley is lying on the ground covered in dirt and her fur is messed up. "Ashley!" Winter picks up Ashley and slowly limps back to the others who have their mouths wide open and are holding each other.

"Winter, I'm fine." Ashley says as Winter puts her down and sprays potion on her. "It stings."

"What went wrong? This is the seventh time this has happened."

"Seventh?!" Nicole yells. "Shouldn't something tell you not to do this routine after the first time?"

Winter shakes her head. "No it's not that. It happens whenever Ashley's moves collide with each other. They always cause damage and I don't know why."

"It's her ability." Jack interrupts. Everybody looks at him in wonder. "Ashley has an ability called Adaptability."

Wade scratches his head. "And what does that mean?"

Jack explains. "Usually, whenever a pokemon uses a move of the same type, such as Ashley using Quick Attack, the move's power is stronger because it matches the type. However, Adaptability goes on step further and makes this bonus stronger. I could already tell an explosion was going to occur when the stars were moving around violently in the star shape. Using Quick Attack only made it worse."

"How do you know this?" Wade asked. "Were you some kind of expert trainer?"

Jack hesitates. "Uh… I had a pokemon with this ability. It's a trainer's job to know the different kinds of abilities other pokemon may have."

"Help!" A girlish scream echoes through the nearby forest. "My trainer is hurt!"

Jack perks his ears up. "She sounds familiar."

Winter stands up. "We have to go see who it is! Wade, stay here with Ashley. Nicole, come with me and bring some berries!"

"Right!" Nicole grabs a small sack of berries to heal pokemon. After catching Nicole, Winter put together a small satchel for Nicole to wear so she can hold berries. Nicole always tried to help pokemon in need even before she met Winter.

They don't go too far in until they see a fallen tree. The voice is crying next to her trainer on the other side. "I'll get you out of there!" Winter calls. "Nicole, use Scratch on the tree!"

"I'll use Scratch too!" Jack adds. They are able to slowly cut the tree down so they can be able to move it. They all pull the trunk that is left and see a buneary next to a girl covered in dirt. "I knew it! Hoppi!"

Hoppi hops over to Winter. "Winter! Thank you! Casey got hurt! There was this explosion and it knocked a tree over and she pushed me out of the way and-"

"Calm down Hoppi. We'll help Casey. Don't worry."

Hoppi just stares at Winter. "You understand me?"

Winter ignores the question and goes up to Casey. "Casey! Why are you all the way out here?"

"Ow." Winter stands Casey up. "Ugh. I ran away…" Casey tries to put her left foot down, but she almost falls again. "My foot!"

"We need to find a Pokemon Center fast. There's no human hospital nearby unless we want to backtrack to Quinntown." Jack says looking at the map. "There's one half a mile away to the west!"

Winter leads Casey by giving her a boost with her right shoulder. "Don't worry Casey. We're gonna get you help. Jack, get Wade and Ashley and meet us there."

Nurse Joy brings Casey out into the lobby. Casey has a brace on her left ankle and is using a crutch on her left side. "Casey had a badly sprained ankle. But no worries, all she needs is to ice it every few hours and wear the brace for the next week. Then it's just rehabilitation on the ankle and foot. Shout if you need anything!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Casey says. Casey limps to the couch and sits next to Winter. "Thank you Winter. All I remember was this big boom and the tree fell."

"I'm sorry about that. We were trying to practice for the contest, but… We sorta messed up." Winter frowns.

Casey laughs. "Don't worry about it! I would've paid to see that training. By the way, how did you know I was hurt?"

Winter hesitates. "Well, I heard Hoppi scream help and she screamed that her trainer was hurt." Casey just stared at her. "I can… talk to pokemon now."

Casey gasps. "Seriously?! I heard about you reviving after what happened at Heart Lake! I wanted to visit you, but Grammy said no because I had to resume my elder training. I did sneak out to visit you one day, but Ivory said that you were long gone. I got caught by the Elder Council again too."

"How'd you run away? Why?"

"Because, I saw that you were finally starting your journey, no matter what life throws at you! You've proved that to me today by understanding pokemon!" Winter gestures for Casey to calm down, but she doesn't. "That's why I ran away! I want to be a Top Coordinator and I will do so, by all means necessary!" Casey smiles. "I'm too far from home now, so they won't get me!"

"Is that so?" A figure in a long lavender robe walks over to them from the counter. "You didn't think you could fool me, did you Casey?"

Casey's face went pale. "Grammy…. Great Elder Dremlin… How?"

"I had some of my associates follow you around ever since we got you the first time at Quinntown. They could've apprehended you at any time, but I wanted to see how you would do on your own first and get a taste of how hard traveling is. Seeing that you got injured several times has proven to me that you are incapable of taking care of yourself." Elder Dremlin states. "I am here to take you home for your training."

Casey shakes her head. "No! I don't wanna go home. It's boring just training every day. I want to be a Coordinator like Winter!"

Dremlin sighs. "I see that stubbornness runs in the family. Your mother was the same way, always wanting to travel and do exciting things. However, she quickly learned that a journey isn't all that it's meant to be and ended up back home."

"I promise I'll come back home after I'm done with contests in Rorroh. Please?"

Dremlin thinks for a minute. "I'll only let you go if you can prove to me that you and Hoppi are capable of handling anything that comes your way. Come out Dragonair!" Dremlin sends out her shiny dragonair. "Dragonair and I will test your skills in a battle. If you win, you can leave but if I win, you can come home. Deal?"

"B-but Dragonair is the strongest pokemon in Drem Village. I would never be able to beat her in a million years!" Casey panics a little, and then takes a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll prove it to you Grammy."

Elder Dremlin and Casey go out to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. Winter, Jack, Ashley, Wade, and Nicole are all on the sidelines ready to cheer Casey on. Winter takes out her pokedex to scan the two pokemon on the battlefield.

' _Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. Type: Normal. Its ears are able to shatter the toughest boulder when rolled up. Its fur is soft and keeps it warm in the cold.'_

 _'Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Dratini. Type: Dragon. Dragonair is able to alter the weather conditions by utilizing the crystal orbs on its neck and tail. It is very gentle.'_

"So Dragonair is actually blue." Winter says to herself.

"I have to say, I've never seen a shiny dragonair before but it's very beautiful." Jack claims. "I've battled every single pokemon you could think of when I was a trainer."

"Were you really strong?" Nicole asks, intrigued.

Jack winks. "I guess you could say that."

Elder Dremlin pets Dragonair. "Are you ready Casey?"

Casey stands with a crutch on her side. Hoppi gives Casey a worried look. "It'll be fine Hoppi. Now let's do this!" The battle begins and Casey makes the first move. "Hoppi, use Pound!" Hoppi dashes towards Dragonair and lets loose a flurry of Pound attacks, but Dragonair elegantly dodges all of them without being commanded. "Use Dizzy Punch!" Dragonair still avoids Hoppi's moves. This leaves Hoppi and Casey with a dumbfounded stare.

"Ha!" Dremlin laughs. "You were right to be nervous. Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Dragonair shoots out a blue, flaming ball of Dragon power at Hoppi who is unable to dodge it.

"Hoppi!" Casey jumps and grabs her leg. Her movement made her foot hurt more. Hoppi slowly gets up. "What should we do?"

"Use Wrap!" Dragonair slithers up to Hoppi and wraps its tail around her. Hoppi tries to wiggle out, but Dragonair's tail goes around tighter. "What will you do now?"

Casey watches in fear as Hoppi is slowly getting squeezed by Dragonair. Then she realizes something. "Clap your ears together with Dizzy Punch!" Hoppi does this and the sparks blind Dragonair and cause it to let go of Hoppi. "Awesome!"

"That's was a move from her Contest routine!" Winter exclaims gleefully, reminiscing back to when she met Casey at Heart Lake.

Casey clenches her fist in excitement. "Hoppi, let's show Grammy how a real Coordinator battles!"

"Yeah!" Hoppi yells.

"Dragon Tail!" Dremlin orders.

"Use Baby Doll Eyes!" Hoppi walks up to Dragonair who is ready to attack with Dragon Tail, but stops when Hoppi puts on a cute face. Dragonair does attack and smiles and pats Hoppi on the head with its tail. A blue aura quickly appears around Dragonair then fades.

Winter turns to Jack. "What happened?"

"Baby Doll Eyes lowered Dragonair's attack. Now Dragonair's attack moves won't be as strong." Jack explains.

Hoppi smiles as Casey gives the next order. "Jump Kick!" Hoppi backflips to land on her ears. Her ears launch her high and she lands a direct blow on Dragonair. "Use Pound!"

"Wrap!" Dragonair is to quick for Hoppi and Wraps Hoppi again.

"Dizzy Punch!" Casey tells Hoppi.

Dremlin smiles. "I won't fall for that again. Throw Hoppi up then Dragon tail!" Dragonair flings Hoppi into the sky.

"Jump Kick!" Hoppi falls back down ready to use Jump Kick. Dremlin nods at Dragonair and Dragonair side steps Hoppi's move. Hoppi gets injured by missing and before she can react, Dragonair unleashes a powerful Dragon Tail, launching Hoppi into the wall. "Hoppi!" Hoppi is able to barely stand. "Quick Attack!" Hoppi is able to hit Dragonair multiple times and jumps. "Use Dizzy Punch!" Hoppi headbutts Dragonair then unleashes a multitude of punches and knocks Dragonair back with one last powerful one.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Dragonair hits Hoppi into the air.

"Hoppi, use Jump Kick!"

"Dragon Rage!" Dragon uses Dragon Rage it collides with Hoppi in the air.

Hoppi crashes to the ground and faints in front of Casey. "Hoppi…" Casey's voice cracks and she becomes silent. If Casey didn't have her crutch, she would've fell onto the ground too. Tears slowly roll down her face. Her eyes aren't visible because her dark brown, almost black, hair is in front of her face. Her face turns red as a Cheri Berry and her freckles disappear. Winterr and the others stand on the sidelines, unwilling to believe that Casey lost.

Elder Dremlin walks up to Casey. "Now, now." The two assistant elders go up to them. "Wait a minute gentlemen. Casey?" Dremlin puts her boney finger on Casey's chin. Casey lifts her face up, two trails of tears are visible. "I'm surprised at how well you handled yourself out there. You should be proud." Casey nods. "Well, I'm very proud of you, and your mother would be too. You know, your grandfather said something years ago when I was training to be an elder. He said that experience doesn't come from studying and training in one place. Experience and maturity come from everywhere. Everywhere that you go. Do you understand that?" Casey gives Dremlin a look of confusion. Dremlin wipes Casey's eyes. "I knew eventually that this would happen, Casey. It's against the elder guidebook to leave the village for reasons that do not specifically benefit the villagers, however… you've shown me your passion in this battle. A few times, I was caught off guard by your teamwork with Hoppi." Hoppi slowly gets up. Dremlin picks up Hoppi. "I know why you left, Casey. You saw it, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah." Casey stutters. "We were getting berries and I saw… I saw our reflection in Heart Lake." Casey relaxes more and is serious. "That's when I knew—I _know_ —that Hoppi and I are ready to leave home. It's been rough, but… I believe in us. I pray every night for Jewlmast's blessings and for good fate. I understand… I understand if you are indifferent about this matter. I will go home with you to honor my promise. Until I can finally beat you, Grammy, I will stay home and train with Hoppi to be stronger, to further prove my worth, not only as a future Elder but as a person."

Dremlin smiles. "Casey… I don't want you to go home."

"What?" Casey asks.

"Listen dear. I feel that letting you travel is best for the benefit of the village. When do you come home, you will be a proper and mature young woman." Dremlin pets Hoppi. "You've proven that you are capable of handling yourself in our battle. I want you to go…go far young lass! I want you to follow your dreams like your grandfather, like your mother, and become Top Coordinator." Dremlin smiles. "Promise me that. Promise me that you'll make your dreams come true."

Casey's face brightens and her smile goes from ear to ear. "I promise! I won't let you down." Casey takes Hoppi. "Elder…Grammy… I love you."

Dremlin walks away with her assistants in tow. "I love you too, Casey."

It's dinner, sometime after Dremlin has left. Winter, Casey, and Jack are sitting in a booth eating while the other pokemon sit nearby and eat their food. Casey stares at her foot. "I hope this thing gets better before the contest."

Nurse Joy turns the TV on. It's on the Contest News Channel (CNC). There a woman with light brown hair on the screen. "Hiya fellow Coordinators! It's your host with the most, Caroline!" She points to a giant arena. "It's that time of the year again! It's Contest season and the first scheduled contest is Marina City! Next Friday we'll finally see the newest faces in Coordinating perform for the Marine Ribbon! Remember, in Rorroh, Coordinators need four ribbons to compete in the Grand festival. I hope to see all of you here!" A commercial for Kaptain Kingler cereal comes on.

"That's the next town!" Casey squeals with excitement. "Are you entering too Winter?"

 _Not like I have a choice._ "Of course." Winter fakes a happy tone. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Awesome!"

Jack takes a sip of his tea. "What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm." Casey thinks to herself. "Well, Marina City isn't gonna wait much longer. Hoppi and I have to work on a routine and I need to get some pokeballs to catch some pokemon!"

"Do you wanna come with us?" Winter asks. "We can help you with your leg."

"I would, but no… I want to get through this myself… and I don't wanna travel with my new opponent. That would be cheating because I'd know everything you do!" Casey giggles. "But seriously, I'd just slow you down. I'm gonna rest here for another day then head out."

Jack nods. "We're heading out tomorrow. We have to get an early start."

Winter looks at Jack. "Who said?"

"The faster I get back to Nightstar, the faster I can be myself." Jack claims. "Plus, you have a contest to train for."

"Yup."

For the rest of the night, Winter, Jack, and Casey hang around and talk. They watch TV until they go to bed and fall asleep. At dawn, Winter and Jack say goodbye to Casey and Hoppi and continue onwards to Marina City.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Campout

After leaving Casey at the last Pokemon center, Winter and her companions continue onto Marina City. However, dusk is setting in and there is still no sign of anywhere to sleep for the night. Winter franticly checks her map every ten minutes hoping for something to pop up, but the only thing around is trees. On the nineteenth time, a Pokemon Center icon pops up… twenty miles away.

"Shit." Jack sighs.

"Watch your language!" Nicole barks at him as they stop by a pair of logs in a tiny clearing.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Listen, by the time we make it halfway to the Pokemon Center, it'll be too dark to see. We'd be walking blind." He scruffs his boots on the dirt. "Why don't we camp out for the night?"

"What?" Winter asks with a sudden panic in her voice. "C-camp out?"

"Haven't you went camping before?"

Winter whistles. "No."

"No?" Jack asks. "I thought you and your family went on trips?"

"A few times to seven star hotels and beach resorts. My mom would never even think of camping during a vacation." Winter takes a pamphlet out of her backpack. It has a Ursaring with a forest ranger hat on at a campsite with happy trainers roasting marshmallows. " _Smokey the Ursaring's Camping Guide to Campers."_ Winter reads. " _First, you must check if the area you want to camp in is big enough to fit all of your belongings. Second, Don't leave food out of the tents unless you want nocturnal pokemon raiding your bags. Third, always have enough food and water to last the night and_ _always_ _have a safety plan just in case you get chased by territorial pokemon. Forth,_ "

Jack swipes the pamphlet out of Winter's hands. "You don't need a stupidass pamphlet!"

"Language!" Nicole barks.

Jack gives Nicole a dirty look then goes back to Winter. "I am the camping expert. This little area here is perfect for us to set up. Do you have a tent?"

"Yeah." Winter takes out a folded up tent and some stakes to hold it up. "I don't know how to put it up though."

Wade whispers to Nicole. "How does she fit all that crap in there?"

"I don't know."

Jack lays the tent out in front of them. "I have made many tents in my life and I will now show you my expertise."

"Yay!" Ashley sits on a log watching Jack. Wade and Nicole sit by her, not amused in the slightest.

At first, Jack messes up and claims that the tent's newness makes it hard to put up. However after the fifth time, it's clear that Jack forgot how to put a tent up. "Maybe we should read the pamphlet?"

"No pamphlet!" Jack yells in frustration. "It's this stupidass tent!" Nicole and Wade are holding in their breath so that don't end up laughing. Jack does get the tent up eventually, but it falls down the second he relaxes. Wade and Nicole end up laughing at Jack who keeps fiddling with the troublesome tent.

"Stop it!" Ashley yelps. "He's trying his best!"

Wade falls off the log. Nicole gasps for air. "His expertise is good alright."

Winter looks in the pamphlet. "Okay, we need food, water, and firewood to make a fire. Ashley and I can go get water, somewhere… Wade can you get berries with Nicole and also pick up some firewood please?"

Wade pouts. "I can do it myself!"

"Really?" Nicole squints her eyes.

"Listen, I want everyone to stay together to stay safe."

"Lemme guess." Nicole begins. "That's what the pamphlet says."

Winter nods. "Yup."

Wade raises his flippers. "If the holy pamphlet says ye shall get berries with Nicole, ye shall get thy berries with Nicole." Wade runs off and Nicole sprints after him.

Winter squats down and taps Jack on the shoulder. "Are you okay here?"

Jack is face down on the ground and he gives a thumbs up.

Later on, everyone is sitting by a fire Nicole made and eating some sort of berry soup Nicole taught Winter how to make. Jack still hasn't put the tent up and he refuses to eat up he gets the tent up. He is in his Zorua form now because he got so frustrated that his illusion wore off. "What does the pamphlet say to do next?" Ashley asks, licking up what's left in her bowl.

Winter checks. "It says: _A good way for camper bonding is to do fun activities like Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna, make Shuppet Puppets or to tell scary stories."_

"Ooh!" Wade raises his hand. "I have a scary story! It's about the time I lost my Poke Taco and couldn't find it for twenty minutes!" Everyone stares at him. "What?"

Nicole sighs. "I can't think of any. The only one I can think of is one some Pidgey told me about a flock of Spearow chasing a kid and his injured Pikachu."

"Who'd wanna hear that?" Wade crosses his arms.

Jack crawls out of the flat tent and sits on a log. He takes a bowl of soup and quietly laps it up. "I have one!" Winter offers. "It's really scary. It's called _The Canalave City Nightmare_."

"Oh, sounds frightening." Jack says sarcastically."

Winter nods. "Oh it is." She beings. "Years ago, there was a thriving place in Canalave City in Sinnoh called Harbor Inn. It was famous for its service and many people stayed there. Then, one day, a man fell ill in the Inn and could never awaken. They said his eyes were pitch black and his face was pale white as if he saw a ghost. He was still alive too and occasionally, he could say something as if he was trapped in his dreams. Then, another person, then another, until almost all the residents at the Inn were frozen in a deep slumber. The owner was a victim as well and a mysterious man took over and eventually closed the Inn down. Only one person escaped this horror awake, and that was a famous sailor named Eldritch."

"Is that it?" Jack asks, still not afraid. Ashley curls up a little next to Winter. "What's wrong?"

"I get scared easily." Ashley shivers and Winter pets her.

"Oh, that's just the beginning. Five years later, almost everyone in Canalave forgot about the Inn until the door suddenly opened one day and all the sleeping victims lumbered out. The craziest part was that they were still asleep. They screamed and tried to call for help. A dark demon like figure came out of the Inn next to the man and a dark aura spread throughout the city. No one was safe. People and pokemon were put into a deep slumber like those victims of years ago. Even gym leader Byron said that his Bastiodon had black, coal like eyes and it seemed like it was staring into his soul. The worst case was a young five year old boy, Eldritch's son who got the worst case. He did wake up, but had to be sent to a mental hospital where he kept going asleep for weeks at a time and waking up in horror of what he saw. Eldritch decided to get help from the legendary pokemon Cresselia at Fullmoon Island and he did use the Lunar Wing to help all the nightmare stricken people of Canalave, but his son wouldn't awaken. Then, one day, his son was found bleeding." Jack's eyes widen. "He tried to commit suicide for the nightmares to stop. They saved him, but it just got worse. He was in this state for four years. He would lash out at everyone in his sleep and talk in a devilish voice. He stabbed a nurse once. Eldritch visited the closed down Inn again and found the man who took over just sitting at his desk. The man then stood up and grabbed Eldritch by the throat. He threw him into a dark portal.

"Eldritch awoke on an island that never had light. Then he saw it. He saw the culprit and it got him too. No one ever saw the old Eldritch again, but one new moon a month, he shows up with a dark aura around him and walks around possessed, trapped in a nightmare. Anyone he touches gets the same fate. It's said that Eldritch talks about something named "Dark" and something named "Devin" and something called the apocalypse every time he is seen."

Every one sits around the fire in silence. Jack breaks the tension. "Holy shit, Winter. You scared me for a second. I haven't heard a scary fictitious tale like that in ages."

"Oh, it's real. This happened in the last ten years!" Winter says gleefully and smiles. Everyone screams in terror. Ashley jumps in Winter's backpack. "It's okay! This only happened in Canalave!"

"That doesn't guarantee that we'll try to kill ourselves!" Nicole covers her eyes. "I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Winter takes out the pamphlet. "That reminds me. It's late. We should get to bed." She finds the page with the directions to put up a tent. Winter puts up the tent with ease and Jack just gives her a dumbfounded look. "Everyone in the tent!" Ashley, Nicole, Wade, and Jack rush in, still freaked out by the story Winter told. "Welp, scary stories are off the fun list."

While Winter is fast asleep, the others are wide awake staring at the top of the tent. Ashley is still hidden in Winter's backpack. Nicole and Jack perk their ears up when they hear a rustle outside. They give each other a glance to decide who goes out. They silently complete a game of rock-paper-scissors and Nicole loses. She cautiously goes out and sees a dark shadow on a log. The figure looks at her and she instinctively uses Ember. The figure ducks and dodges it, with Ember hitting a tree.

"YO!" Wade screams. He was the shadowy figure. "I was eating some chips! It's midnight snack time!"

Jack runs out. "Why are you making us freak out?"

"You're freaked out? What about me? I slept for ten minutes and saw some demon in my dreams. It was some disturbing shit."

"Wade, language!" Nicole tells Wade.

"SUCK A COCK!" Wade screams, waving his flippers. Then the tree Nicole hit lights up in flames. They all stare at it with blank faces. "You couldn't have used Psybeam?"

Nicole backs away slowly as a flaming branch hits the ground. "Smokey the Ursaring is gonna hate us." Jack says.

Wade uses Bubblebeam and douses out the fire. "There we go! I should be a fireman for a living." Then, something black falls out of the tree in front of them. They back away slowly. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Jack whispers. "Nicole, touch it."

"No!" Nicole barks. They do rock-paper-scissors again. "Dammit!"

"Language." Jack smirks.

Nicole tiptoes over to the black thing. She goes to poke it until it opens its eyes and screams. "AYEEE!" The black thing tries to stand and run away, but it trips and falls into a bowl of water Wade poured to drink with his chips. The black cinders wash off and the shadowy creature is revealed to be a green snake thing with a leaf as a tail. The thing is having troube breathing and Nicole checks it. "We have to heal it! Get Winter!"

They wake Winter up (who gets angry because she needs at least ten hours of sleep to be happy. Winter and Nicole heal up the pokemon and get it to breathe right although it's still sleeping. Winter takes out her pokedex.

'S _nivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Type: Grass. It uses its vines more than its hands. Sunlight makes its movements quicker and they use photosynthesis by bathing their tails in the sunlight.'_

"Snivy is mainly known to be the Grass type starter for Unova. It's rare in the wild. It must have been sleeping in the tree Nicole set on fire." Jack says.

Nicole's ears droop. "I hope Snivy is okay. I feel really bad."

Snivy slowly opens its eyes and glances up at Winter. "Hi, Snivy. I heard you got hurt so we helped you. We're really sorry about what happened."

"Stay away from me!" Snivy falls backwards. "What are you?!" Snivy has trouble walking, but is quick enough to flee away from everyone else. "Monster!"

"Why'd she act that way?" Winter asks.

Jack thinks. "Must have been living by itself in the forest without seeing a human or pokemon like us. It's must be really shy and afraid. We should leave it be."

"No Jack." Nicole says. "I want to help Snivy and we have to find it!"

Suddenly, two Pangoro come out of the trees and growl at them. "You're in our turf!" One roars.

"Uh, Winter. What should we do?" Wade asks, clinging to Winter's leg.

Winter calmly opens up the pamphlet. "Well, the pamphlet says to try and calm down the angry pokemon by-"

"FUCK THE PAMPHLET!" Jack screams. They all run away from the area, grabbing everything they could, including the tent.

They eventually escape the Pangoro, and run into an entirely new problem. They ended up in the territory of a Scizor. They could tell by seeing the distinct markings on a tree. "What do we do now?" Winter asks.

"I don't know. You have the pamphlet." Jack snickers. "We should've just walked to the Pokemon Center!"

"Well, you said we should camp out with your "expertise"!" Winter yells at Jack.

"Well, if you didn't tell that scary ass story, we wouldn't have stayed up to burn a tree and get into this mess!" Jack screams.

Nicole's ears perk up. "Do you hear that?"

"No, not with the constant fighting." Wade sticks his flipper in his ear hole.

"It's Snivy!" Nicole starts to sprint. "She's in trouble!"

Everyone follows Nicole and sees that a disturbed Scizor has stopped Snivy in her tracks and is ready to attack. Snivy curls up, shield her body with her tail; it is no use when Scizor attacks with Fury Cutter, seriously injuring Snivy. Snivy braces for another impact, but it doesn't come. Scizor steps back when a Swift and Bubblebeam combo hits it. Nicole, Ashley, and Wade stand in front of Snivy and Winter picks Snivy up carefully and applies a potion to its wounds.

"Nicole, use Ember!" Nicole fires a supereffective attack on Scizor. "Ashley, use Swift! Wade use Bubblebeam!" Ashley and Wade let loose their moves at the same time to hit Scizor. "Leave Snivy alone Scizor" Winter tells Scizor.

Scizor nods and limps away to somewhere where he can heal. Everyone gathers around Snivy who is in Winter's arms. Snivy looks up at Winter, but doesn't run away. "T-thank…you…" Snivy rubs her tail against Winter as a sign of happiness.

Winter smiles. "I hope you're okay Snivy." A light breaks through the darkness of the forest. The sky is a beautiful mixture of red, pink, and purple as dawn commences. "Do you want us to take you home?"

"I-I have…no home." Snivy frowns. "I just go where its safe."

Winter pets Snivy on the head. _No home… Poor Snivy…_ When Ashley gets close to sniff Snivy, Snivy squeaks and climbs onto Winter's head. "Don't be afraid, Ashley doesn't bite anyone she likes."

"Okay." Snivy says, but still stays on Winter's head.

"Snivy," Winter begins. "Do you want a home?" Snivy tilts her head. "My pokemon, Jack, and I are traveling together on a fun journey. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. I promise that we'll always keep you safe and you'll be at home with us. I know you're shy, but maybe we can all be friends. And we can make more friends in the future."

Snivy glances at everyone around her. "I think it's a good idea." Nicole states. "The more the merrier. Plus I wanna be besties with Snivy."

"Me too!" Ashley adds.

Snivy tears up. "Sure." She jumps off of Winter head to land in front of Winter. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't." Winter takes out a pokeball and touches Snivy gently. Snivy goes in the ball and it shakes for a little until it locks. "I did it! I caught a Snivy!" Everyone, but Jack, cheers. Winter sends Snivy back out. "Welcome to the team Snivy!"

Snivy climbs onto Winter's back. "I like your back."

"What should we name her?" Nicole asks. "What do you think Snivy?" Snivy shrugs. "How about… Sophie?"

"Sophie… That has a nice ring to it. Sounds soft and cute." Jack says.

"I like it." Sophie says and wags her tail a little. "I'm tired.

Winter yawns. "Same. I didn't get my ten hours of sleep. And I don't think I will anytime soon." Everyone laughs. "Seriously though, I'm tired."

Jack looks at the map. "Ugh, 28 miles to the Pokemon Center."

"What's a Pokemon Center?" Sophie asks.

"A nice place where a nice lady heals us!" Ashley says gleefully.

Winter yawns. "Let's go." They all start trudging through the forest.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Nicole asks.

Winter is still in her Piplup onesie. "Eh."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sophie's First Battle! A Childhood Reunion!

Ashley rests on Winter lap as the comb strokes her fur. They just finished breakfast at the Pokemon Center and are preparing for another exciting day. On Winter's back is the newest addition to the group, Sophie the snivy. Sophie watches as Winter carefully takes care of Ashley. Nicole and Wade already got groomed and its Ashley's turn now. Sophie has only been with Winter for about a day and she still isn't comfortable with the adjustment of belonging to a trainer. Sophie is still very shy around the others and always seeks shelter on Winter's back. Winter knows that it'll take some time for Sophie to be at ease with them, but how long is the question.

Jack comes back from the bathroom and sits next to Winter and grabs the remote to the TV in the lobby. Sophie moves to the other side of Winter's back to distance herself from Jack. Jack freaks her out because he can be both a person and a pokemon. "Let's see what's on the tube today." Jack flips through the channels of mostly morning talk shows and children's shows. Then he stops at the CNC where Caroline is doing a special broadcast.

"Hiya fellow Coordinators! It's your host at the coast, Caroline! Today I'm in the Sinnoh region doing a piece of one of the most remarkable Coordinators in this decade. She was voted number three on the list of most beautiful Coordinators and number two on the list of most amazing Coordinator." Winter frowns and looks up at the TV. "Here she is, Albiona Diamond!"

Albiona appears on screen. Her hair is long with beautiful curls and there are a few silver strands that Winter knows is fake hair made of actual silver that Albiona invested in after she won her first Grand Festival. Albiona got many endorsement deals and basically got rich. The first thing she bought was those hair strands. Albiona's face was covered with makeup, it looked like she had a mask on. Before Winter left, Albiona obsessed over a small pimple she had on the side of her nose. It wasn't visible unless you were up close. Without makeup, Albiona was already pretty, but her high standards of beauty made her feel she was never pretty enough. Albiona wore a blue and silver dress that looked like she was part of the Hearthome Gymnastics team. Winter noticed that Albiona's red lipstick didn't fit well with the outfit. She knew that Albiona always watches her interviews and will probably have a fit because of this and fire the fifth makeup specialist this year. "It's a pleasure to be here Caroline. I am so happy to talk with you." _No you're not_. Winter gritted her teeth. Albiona only did interviews because it got her name out to the public. Albiona always complained afterwards and even told Winter once that she hated Caroline because she is as nice on TV as she is in real life, which is super nice, but Albiona can't stand people who are constantly helpful and nice.

"So, Albiona, where are you going to go next since you won your third Grand Festival in Kanto almost a year ago?" Caroline asks. This was a big question because the last Coordinator that ever won four Grand Festivals in a row was Wallace, the new champion of Hoenn since Steven stepped down a month ago, big news for Hoenn. If Albiona could win another Grand Festival, she'd be one of the best Coordinator's in the world. And Winter would never hear the end of it by her mother.

"Well, Carol, I've been thinking a lot about where I want to take my talents and beauty next." _Really?_ Winter though to herself. Albiona never acknowledged her pokemon who always did the most work. All Albiona had to do was command them and look pretty. Coordinating is all about teamwork, but Albiona and her mother could never fathom that. "I've decided to go to the Rorroh Region this time. You see, my baby sister is also beginning her contest career and I feel like it would make history if we both went head to head in a contest." Winter grunted loudly and Jack glanced at her for a quick second, then looked back at the TV. "I would go to Kalos, but I feel contests are overshadowed by those showcases while here in Rorroh, everything is balanced. Showcases and contests can be together as one." _Albiona just didn't like Kalos. She felt it had bad style and taste compared to hers._ "Anyways, I'm not entering the contest scene in Rorroh right away. I'd like to make a special appearance at the least expected moment, you know?"

Caroline nods. "I'm so excited to see you in Rorroh Albiona. Let's hope you and your pokemon become the best again."

"Oh I will." Albiona smiles.

"Now, let's go to Hoenn where the location of the next Wallace Cup in Unova will be announced."

Winter turns off the TV and Ashley jumps off Winter's lap as Winter stomps away to her backpack and puts her comb away. "Yo, Winter. What up?"

"Nothing, Jack."

"Huh?" Jack asks. "I didn't say anything."

Winter turns around to see a guy waving to her by the door. He is wearing thick glasses and has a black T-Shirt on with two lime green stripes on each arm hole. He has brown cargo pants on and dark green boots. His backpack is shaped like a leaf and his hair is black with a dark green tint to it. He looks slightly overweight and he is breathing hard as if he ran for a good mile. Next to him is a Turtwig who seems really tired as well. The leaf on it's head it tilting a little, nothing a little water can't fix. "Winter, it's me!"

At first Winter doesn't recognize the boy, but his voice is definitely familiar. "Oliver?" The guy nods and walks over. _He let himself go. When he left, he was a twig._ "Oliver! I can't believe it!"

"I heard from Rowan that you came to Rorroh too! I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Oliver is still panting. "I ran here."

"Why?"

He takes in a deep breath. "I got word of a book on mythology here from a trainer. Hopefully it'll help with my studies."

"Oliver." Winter shakes her head. "You've let yourself go. I thought walking everywhere means you lose weight."

Oliver laughs. "I knew you'd say that, Winty."

"Winty?" Jack snorts with amusement. "Winter, who's this fine young fellow?" It's obvious that Jack doesn't care one bit about Oliver by his sarcastic tone.

"This is my childhood friend, Oliver. He lived next door to me in Twinleaf Town. He left for his journey early at Professor Rowan's request. He's Rowan's assistant." Winter explains.

Oliver shakes Jack's hand. "You've met a new friend I see. How are ya?"

"Could be better, if I was a human again." Oliver stares at Jack in confusion and Jack goes back to his Zorua form. "I'm a talking Zorua."

"That's amazing!" Oliver fangirls. "Holy crap, that's awesome Winter! Tell me about your journey so far!"

Winter and Jack tell Oliver everything, even the fact that Winter can talk to pokemon now. Oliver doesn't believe her until she tells Oliver that Turtwig wants more biscuits for dessert and Turtwig agrees.

"I'm studying the mythology surrounding Rorroh." Oliver starts. "I guess Rowan told you about it a little."

Winter nods. "Yes, and Ivory explained some things to. It's still pretty foggy to me though." Winter never mentioned that Jewlmast gave her the ability to talk to pokemon. She wanted to keep that secret because Oliver was the type to question people like they were guilt of something they didn't do.

"Well, it's foggy to me too. I did talk to Ivory. The only information I found about Rorroh is all from Ivory's research. I've been looking into every single book I could find. But nothing." Oliver stuffs a doughnut in his mouth.

Nurse Joy comes over with a book. "This is the book that we have, Oliver. I hope it helps." She leaves.

Oliver opens the book and sees that it's a children's pop-up book. "This is it?" Oliver gets upset. He reads through it a little. " _The Story of Eletrus and the Raichu_ … Eletrus?"

"Eletrus?" Winter asks as well. I never heard of Eletrus.

Oliver reads some of the next few pages. " _Eletrus was the son of Godosus. Everyone loved him, even us. He traveled spreading joy. He would tell the sailors "Ahoy!" Eletrus met a sad Raichu one day. He asked what happened and then Raichu would say. "I lost my thunder can't you see? I lost my thunder, oh poor me!" Eletrus called upon a large storm. He made sure that everyone was warned. A bolt of lightning struck down on Raichu. The storm disappeared and everyone approved. Raichu got his thunder back. "It's back, it's back, now I can use my Thunderbolt attack!" Raichu and Eletrus became best friends. They were always together_ _ **even after the end**_ _. Eletrus sealed their friendship with two stones. When they wore them, a rainbow of light shone. Raichu's look changed and it was stronger. It wouldn't be weak no longer."_ The Raichu pop up shows Raichu having a giant lightning bolt as its tail. Raichu's ears spiked up and it had slightly longer legs. The stripes on its back were spikes and it could fly on a thundercloud. " _Everyone called him super Raichu! He and Eletrus helped me and you! They never parted, even when Raichu farted. They were happy together, forever and ever."_ The book ends.

Oliver turns back to the page with Eletrus and the two stones. Jack stands up. "Those are Mega Stones! That must be normal Raichu's mega evolution."

"This is amazing! This is a big score." Oliver calls to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, can I keep this book? It'll help with my research."

Nurse Joy smiles. "Of course! It's one of the rarest children's books in the world and I hope it helps with your research."

"What's Mega Evolution?" Winter asks Jack.

Jack explains. "Certain pokemon in the world are able to Mega Evolve. Let's take… Charizard for example. Charizard holds a special stone called a Charizardite while the trainer has a keystone on them somewhere like on a bracelet or a necklace. It can only work if the trainer and pokemon have a strong bond together. Plus, only the final evolutions of certain pokemon are able to mega evolve. Charmander and Charmeleon cannot be they aren't at their fullest potential." He looks at the book. "I've never heard of Mega Raichu though… This Eletrus… was he powerful enough to create mega stones?"

Oliver thinks. "Maybe. But, it's weird. Godosus is a pokemon and Eletrus should be a pokemon too if he's Godosus's son. So how can a pokemon mega evolve another pokemon?" Oliver puts the book in his backpack. "I'll study it later tonight. Ashley jumps on Oliver's lap to greet him. "Hey Ashley." Wade waddles over too. "Hey Wade! You guys look stronger!" Oliver sees Nicole and Sophie. "I see you caught some nice pokemon already."

"Yup. I just caught Sophie, my snivy, not long ago. I plan on entering the Marina Contest with my pokemon." Winter picks up Sophie but Sophie squirms and hides on Winter's back. "I'm sorry, Sophie is really shy."

"I see that. You know, if you're gonna be a Coordinator, you and your pokemon have to be comfortable in front of a lot of people. I'm not sure if Sophie can handle that." Oliver says. "She doesn't even look comfortable with you or your other pokemon."

Winter frowns. "I know; I just want to give Sophie some time. She'll get used to use."

"Winter, this isn't just a phase." Oliver starts. "This is like a bird pokemon learning how to fly. This is a mental and emotion problem that you have to help Sophie with."

Jack nods. "I agree with Oliver. Sophie doesn't even go near me."

"Has Sophie ever battled before?" Oliver asks.

Sophie responds quietly. "No. I only battled when I was in danger. Not with a trainer."

"Sophie has never been in an actual pokemon battle before. She says."

Oliver thinks. "Maybe we should battle. How about a double battle?"

Winter turns to Sophie. "Are you okay with that? You'll be working with someone else so it won't be as bad." Sophie nods yes. "Nicole, do you want to battle with Sophie?"

"That'll be awesome!" Nicole looks at Sophie. "Don't worry Sophie, I've got your back."

Winter and Dein go onto the battle field. Nicole is in her battle position while Sophie is standing in front of Winter, unsure about her decision to battle. "Alright, Winty. You'll be battling my turtwig Ulysses and my newest pokemon!" Dein sends out Ulysses and Honedge. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Type: Grass. It's "shell" is hardened soil. It is able to create oxygen using photosynthesis, but its leaf wilts if its thirsty._ '

' _Honedge, the Sword Pokemon. Type: Ghost/Steel. When a departed spirit inhabits a sword, Honedge is born. Its blue cloth can attach to living things and drains energy.'_

"Nicole, and Sophie, don't hold back!" Nicole's ear tuffs glow red to signify that she's ready for battle. But Sophie is still in the same spot." Winter goes first. "Nicole, use Ember!" Nicole launches an Ember attack, but Ulysses dodges. "Sophie, Use Vine Whip on Honedge!" Sophie doesn't move. "Sophie?"

"Ulysses, use Tackle!" Ulysses lands a blow on Nicole, but she is able to shake it off.

"Nicole, use Ember!" Nicole uses Ember, but misses both Ulysses and Honedge. "Sophie, use Tackle on Ulysses!" Sophie still doesn't move. "Sophie, what's wrong?" Winter gets concerned. _This was a terrible idea._

Oliver speaks. "Sophie's too shy to the point that she can't battle. Maybe we should stop."

"No! I won't give up on Sophie." Winter says. Sophie looks up at Winter who smiles at her. "I have faith in you."

"Ulysses, use Razor Leaf!"

"Ember!" Ember and Razor Leaf clash. Sophie takes a step back, frightened by the explosion.

"Honedge, use Shadow Sneak!" Honedge's shadow goes out from under him and is aimed at Sophie. Nicole jumps in front and takes the hit. "Razor Leaf on Sophie!"

For a moment, time stops for Sophie. Razor Leaf speeds towards her as she panics. Winter screams for her to move, but Sophie is consumed by fear. Then she notices Nicole on the ground, trying to get up after that nasty Shadow Sneak. Without thinking, Sophie moves out of the way and uses Vine Whip to smack Ulysses back. Sophie runs up next to Nicole and helps Nicole up. "Are you okay?" Sophie asks.

Nicole sneezes. "Yeah. That was awesome, what you just did!"

"Really?"

"Sophie!" Winter calls out. "Great job! Keep it up!"

Something changes in Sophie. She is still afraid but she feels a sense of security. _Winter and Nicole are helping me._ She glances at Jack, Ashley, and Wade on the sidelins cheering. _And the others are cheering…for me!_ "I'm ready Winter!" Sophie's voice is louder now and more confident as she stands next to Nicole.

"Good. Sophie, use Growth. Power it up. Nicole, protect her with Psybeam!" As Sophie uses Growth to raise her attack, Nicole uses Psybeam to block a Retaliate from Honedge and a Tackle from Ulysses. "Sophie, use Vine Whip on Honedge, Nicole use Scratch on Ulysses!" They both spring into action. Sophie's quick movements make it seem like she floating on air. Both of their moves hit.

Oliver smiles. "Ulysses, use Bite on Sophie!" Ulysses bites Sophie's tail and she screams in pain. Turwig throws her in the air. "Honedge, Retaliate!"

"Nicole help Sophie!" In a blink of an eye, Nicole races to help Sophie. She gets faster and faster until flames appear around her. She gets fast enough to knock Honedge away from Sophie. Sophie lands on the ground safely. "What was that?"

Jack speaks. "That was Flame Charge. It speeds up the pokemon each time it's used."

"Amazing! Nicole you learned a new move!" Winter cheers. "Now let's finish this! Sophie use Leaf Tornado!" Sophie sticks her tail out and swirls it around. The wind picks up and a vortex of leaves tries to stuck Ulysses and Honedge in. "Nicole run through it with Flame Charge!" Nicole jumps in the vortex and uses Flame Charge to speed through it, giving both moves more power. Sophie lets Leaf Tornado go and Nicole crashes into Ulysses and Honedge. Ulysses and Honedge faint instantly from the team attack. "We won!"

Nicole cheers and hugs Sophie who responds with a hug back. Winter runs up to them and scoops them up in her arms. "Nice job you guys." Jack says as the others jog over. "Especially you Sophie."

Sophie goes back to being quiet. "Thanks."

Oliver comes over after returning his pokemon. "If I didn't know any better, I'd never think you were a Coordinator."

"What do you mean?" Winter asks.

"The way you battled and your passion during it screams Pokemon Trainer to me." Oliver says. "Let's heal them up.

Oliver gets his pokemon back and puts the balls on his belt. "I'm staying here for the night. I'm gonna analyze that book and see what I can find about Eletrus and Mega Raichu. You guys are leaving right?"

"Yeah. We wanna get going so we can make it to Marina City before the contest. I have to train too with my pokemon." Winter pets Sophie who's on her shoulder. "I hope we'll see you again!"

"Same here!" Oliver waves as they exit the pokemon center.

* **Author's Note** : Hi everyone! I wanted to make a quick update and say that I'm almost done updating everything for the first part of Pokemon Rorroh which I want to be at least 70 chapters. I'm doing this as if it's like the actually pokemon anime because I really want the characters to get proper development and introduce more rivals and competitions. I'm getting ready to write the episode for the Marina City contest and wanted your opinions on how I should do it because the entire two chapters are centered around the contest. I plan on putting up the next chapter within the next week and I might take a small break because I need to write in the moves and descriptions for the villains who will be making an appearance soon.

I'll give you a sneak peek of the next episode: Winter meets a crazy Dragon Trainer and a Dragon pokemon that is really immature.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Crazy Dragon Chick**

"Sophie!' Ashley calls for Sophie who is eating lunch away from the others. Sophie does not respond. Ashley walks over to Sophie. "Sophie, do you wanna play with us?" Sophie stares at Ashley. "Please?" Ashley uses her pleading eyes on Sophie.

Sophie simply nods her head. "Okay."

Ashley grabs Sophie by the tail with her mouth and sprint over to where Wade and Nicole are. She drops Sophie of the ground and while Ashley speaks to them, Sophie stands up, shaking before recovering from what happened. "Sophie's gonna play hide and seek with us! Did you get the sticks Wade?" Wade puts four different sized sticks on the ground. "Everyone close your eyes and get a stick." They do so and once they get a stick they open their eyes. "Oh, I got the small one." Ashley says in a sad tone.

"Start counting!" Wade laughs. Ashley covers her ears and ears and begins to count. "One, two, twee, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

By the time Sophie looks around, Wade and Nicole are already running. "Hide somewhere Sophie! Don't let her catch you." Nicole yells in the distance. Sophie sees a wooded area nearby and rushes towards it.

Jack and Winter are cleaning up from having lunch. They decided to take a break and lounge on the picnic blanket. Winter joyfully watches her pokemon playing together. Sophie is slowly getting along with everyone. Having Sophie partner with Nicole in a double battle was the best thing for her. It allowed Sophie to cooperate with another pokemon and make friends.

"Are you ready?" Jack asks. He's lying on his back in his Zorua form. His jacket is off to the side and he has four pairs of tiny toddler sized boots on. They found a flea market after leaving Oliver and decided to shop for stuff. Jack wanted boots because his feet kept getting dirty from walking. "For the contest. Marina City isn't far. Maybe only a few days."

"Oh, that close, huh." Winter's voice fades out and she stares at the clouds. One is shaped like a Silcoon—or maybe a Cascoon—Winter couldn't tell. In the background, Ashley is at number 42 again. She always had a problem counting in the 40s and 50s because she would do the 40s twice before realizing that she hasn't reached 50 yet. "Cool cool."

Jack sits up. "Don't cool, cool me. You're scared and I know it."

"Obviously. It's my first contest."

"No, not that. I saw you watching your sister on TV the other day. You were really pissed."

Winter frowns. "I don't want to disappoint my parents. I have to be as good as Albiona. Maybe even better. If I don't win this first contest, my mom is going to flip."

"Winter." Jack sighs. "You shouldn't let your fear drive you to win a contest. It's _your_ journey, it's what you _want_ to do. Do you even want to be a Coordinator?"

Winters gets up. "Yeah."

"You're lying."

Once Ashley finally (and slowly) gets to 100, she searches for her companions. She notices a fluffy, red orange tuff of fur behind a rock and Ashley found Nicole. Ashley had played with Wade before and his trick was to always hide underwater because Ashley isn't good at swimming. This trick wasn't new to Ashley, so her and Nicole waited by the closest pond for Wade to pop his head up for air. When they tapped him, he complained (when doesn't he) that they were racists. "Piplup lives matter!" Sophie was another matter; they couldn't find her anywhere and were afraid that she ran away for good.

But she didn't. Sophie was on a large tree in the woods, up high on a branch that could fit her weight. She blended in with the leaves and scenery. It was quiet and calm, just the way she liked it. The sunlight peaked through the foliage and felt warm on her tail. Down below, she saw some pokemon going about their day. A bunch of Sentret were walking by and in a bush, Gumshoos was patiently waiting for one to get too close to it. He could be mistaken as a statue. A flock of Spearow flew by up above and they seemed enraged, probably by a trainer frying to catch one. In the next tree, a Cascoon sits, waiting for evolution. Sophie ends up dozing off, but when the sunlight disappears, she opens her eyes and looks behind her to see a flying, purple creature with a big head on a tiny body. "Hi!" It says to Sophie. She panics and dashes away, jumping from tree to tree, yet the creature keeps up with her and won't go away.

The other pokemon are back by the picnic and are going to tell Winter that Sophie is missing, but suddenly, Sophie sprints towards them, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sophie! Calm down!" Winter picks Sophie up, but she's still yelling and won't stay still. Winter takes out her pokedex to see what the pokemon causing the problem is.

' _Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. Type: Flying/Dragon. It emits 200,000-hertz ultrasonic waves. They live in dark caves and use echolocation to traverse the cave.'_

"Sophie, it's just a Noibat!" Wade says going by Noibat who doesn't seem like it's any danger to them.

Then, Sophie uses a powerful Vine Whip on Noibat and Wade, knocking them into a tree about 30 feet away. She finally calms down now that Noibat has fainted. "Well… throw a pokeball at it." Jack recommends now that all the excitement has come to a halt.

Winter throws one at Noibat, but it doesn't do anything. "Uh, is it defective?"

"It belongs to someone already." Jack says.

A girl runs over. She has a dark blue leather jacket on with a white top underneath. She has black short and a pair of high top white and sky blue sneakers. On her hands are navy colored gloves. Her hair is long and black and her skin is a mocha or dark tan color (like she's Indian). A Charmeleon is following her. She picks up Noibat and stomps towards Winter. "YOU! You hurt my Noibat! And you tried to catch it!"

"I-I didn't know." Winter throws her hands up.

"You didn't know?! Only an experienced dragon trainer as myself can use a Noibat!" The girl pets her Noibat and it slowly wakes up.

Jack gets in the girl's face. "Listen 'Dragon Trainer'." He turns into a human. "What kind of Dragon trainer only has a weak ass Noibat as her Dragon type and a Charmeleon. It's common knowledge that the Charmander evolutionary line aren't Dragon unless you get a Charizardite X stone! Second, your Noibat frightened Sophie and she defended herself. If you were experienced, you should've been watching _your_ pokemon!" They continue arguing and Winter pulls out her pokedex for Charmeleon to ignore them.

' _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. Type: Fire. It lashes at its foes with it sharp claws. It can swing its fiery tail like a bat and knock its opponent down. When it swings its tail, the air temperature around it rises.'_

"Fine!" The girl cedes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Winter says. "I'm Winter, these are my pokemon, Ashley, Nicole, Sophie, and Wade." Wade waddles over to them still in shock.

"And Jack too I presume." The girl says as Jack goes back to being a Zorua and puts his jacket on.

"I'm just traveling with Winter to get home." Jack says. "I don't battle."

The girl speaks again. "I'm Amira. I'm on the hunt of a strong Dragon pokemon. I sent Noibat out to find a Gible that beat Charmeleon."

Jack becomes puzzled. "Gible don'e live around here. They normally live in mountainous regions or in deserts."

"I saw it! It was strong!" Noibat hears something and flies away. "She found it!"

They all follow Noibat to search for Gible. They end up in an rea with a bunch of rocks and Gible is sitting on one. "No way." Jack says in shock. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. Type: Dragon/Ground. It sleeps in warm holes in cave walls. It hides underground wanting for prey to stray to close. It has a tendency to bite its trainer when happy.'_

Gible is lounging on a flat stone, eating an Oran berry. He just stares at Amira when she confronts him. "Gible! I will catch you! I challenge you again in the name of Godosus!" Gible perks up and widens his eyes in shock. "In the name of Dragon Pokemon!" Gible jumps off his stone. "In the name of…HONOR!"

Gible… completely ignores Amira and dashes over to Nicole and Sophie. "How you ladies doin'?"

"Excuse me?" Nicole takes a step back. Sophie hides behind her.

"I have to say that you two are really adorable." Gible winks at them.

Ashley goes over to them. "Hi Gible! I'm Ashley. This is Nicole and Sophie. It's nice to meet you!" Ashley's fur shone in the sun.

Gible ignored Ashley too. "So, Nicole and Sophie, cute names. How many berries will it take for me to g-"

Wade pushes Gible. "Dude! You are a class A weirdo!"

"Kinda funny coming from a flightless loser who can't even walk straight." Gible laughs.

Amira waves her arms around to get Gible's attention. "Hello!"

Winter and Jack just watch this entire scene, dumbfounded. Gible kept cracking jokes about Wade and Wade countered, but he fell silent at some point. Ashley was hysterically laughing at Gible's jokes, even if they were offensive and she didn't understand half of them. Wade used Bubblebeam and caught Gible off guard. Wade ran in for a Pound, but a huge sand tornado blocked him. Wade got sucked in and was spit out like bad poffins. He was flapping his flippers to stay in the air, yet this was futile because he instantly (and comically) fell to the ground and fainted.

Gible finally attack's Amira's Noibat with a swift Dragon Rage attack that instantly knocks Noibat out. "Seriously lady, I don't wanna be in your stupidass Dragon cult! Charmeleon ain't even a real Dragon!" Gible goes to flee and winks at Nicole and Sophie before leaving.

Nicole was able to help Wade and Noibat recover. Amira, her mind set on catching Gible, sends Noibat back into search mode. Winter returns Nicole and Sophie into their pokeballs since they were pretty freaked out when Gible came up to them. When they found Gible again, it was close to sunset and Winter was almost tired enough to want to quit. Gible was sleeping in a broken log. Amira had Noibat try to do a sneak attack, but Gible woke up and attacked Noibat with Dragon Rage. He also uses Sand Tomb again on Charmeleon to knock it out. Amira kneels on the ground and returns her pokemon. "NOOOOO!" She yells at the sky.

"I feel like I'm in an intense anime when I'm around her." Jack whispers to Winter who can really care less right now.

Gible points to Wade. "Hey, Smurfy!"

Wade screams. "STOP IT!" Ashley cracks up again. "You're a jerk!" Wade sprints to attack Gible, but Gible side steps him and tripped him. Wade has a tantrum on the ground.

Jack sighs and goes to Gible for a talk. "Alright, Gible, stop with this nonsense. I'm a joker like the next guy, but you're just plain mean."

Gible eyes Jack. "Sure thing… _princess."_ Jack's right eye twitches. Ashley and Winter giggle at this. "Why are you wearing boots if you're a Zorua?"

"Gible." Jack forces himself to be nice. "Please, just stop."

"Fine…" Gible smirks. "Princess."

"THAT'S IT!" Jack screams and lunges at Gible who dodges. "Winter, command me!"

Winter is caught off guard. "What? But I thought you said you don't battle?"

"Just do it!"

Winter shrugs and goes ahead. "Jack, use Feint Attack!" Jack casually goes up to Gible then unleashes a brutally series of slashes. Gible uses Dragon Rage, and jack is able to avoid it. "Use Scratch!" Jack and Gible collide with Scratch and Slash, but Gible's attack is stronger and knocks Jack away. Jack's blood is boiling now and he wants to knock Gible out more than anything. "Agility!" Jack speeds up and is able to maneuver past Gible's Sand Tomb attack. "Foul Play!" Jack tackles Gible in a brutal fashion and Gible collapses on the ground, but he isn't done yet. Gible goes underground and Jack continues to sprint around, trying to confuse Gible of his whereabouts. Gible is too smart for this and uses Sand Tomb while underground. The ground beneath Jack collapses and he is caught in Sand Tomb. It disappears and Jack goes in for Scratch which hits, but after hitting Gible, Sand Tomb shows up again. "What's going on?" Winter asks, concerned for Jack.

"I'm trapped by Sand Tomb." Jack explains after it disappears again. "It'll go away soon."

"Alright… I have a plan. Just wait for Sand Tomb to come back." Jack gives Winter a look, but realizes quickly what she wants to do. Gible hits Jack with Slash and knocks him back. Then Sand Tomb comes back. "Foul Play!" Jack uses all his strength to hit Gible with a powerful attack and he uses the Sand Tomb to enhance the damage. Gible falls to the ground and faints. The Jack breaks free from Sand Tomb and slumps to the ground, breathing heavily. "Okay Amira, you can catch Gible now."

Amira happily takes out her pokeball, but an orange figure in the sky distracts her. "Oh my Godosus!" She points up and sees a Dragonite slowly gliding through the air. "Forget Gible! Dragonite is the real prize!" She sends out Noibat and Charmeleon. "Change of plans! We have a Dragonite to catch." Noibat and Charmeleon sigh as Amira starts running to find Dragonite.

"This always happens." Charmeleon grunts and they follow Amira.

Jack stands up. "I did all that for nothing? Ugh." He turns to Gible who is now getting up. "Looks like you're not gonna be in a Dragon cult anymore. Gible?"

Gible goes silent and walks away into the forest. "Ha! You knocked some sense into him Jack!" Wade hops in glee. "I'm hungry."

"Same." Winter says. "I guess we should stay here another night then head out. Too bad we didn't make any progress today."

"But seeing you and Jack battle together was awesome!" Ashley says.

Jack smiles. "I hope Amira is a one-off character. I don't feel like seeing her again. Hashtag crazy dragon lady."

The next morning, everyone sets up for an early breakfast and chats happily. Winter walks to a pond to fill up her water bottle when she notices Gible at the pond, just staring into the water. He turns around to see Winter. "Hi, human chick I saw yesterday." He waves. "I had fun during our battle." He goes back to looking at the water. He picks up a rock with his mouth and tosses it. The rock skips and makes little waves.

"I had fun too and I think Jack doesn't like to admit it, but he likes battling." Winter says.

"You understand me?" Gible says in shock. "How?"

"It's a long story." Winter kneels next to Gible. "Are you okay? You seem less…active than yesterday."

Gible shrugs. "Just thinking. I… I used to have a trainer. He was okay. He taught me all about the bro code and the ladies."

"Makes sense." Winter says finally realizing why Gible acts that way. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I remember seeing him when I was born and that's all I knew. We always battled together, then… he released me. It's been a while since I saw him and I don't like being a wild pokemon. It's lonely… plus hitting on wild female pokemon isn't a good idea. I don't like being attacked by a Pikipek at all." Winter giggles with him. "Can I… nevermind."

Winter puts her hand on Gible's head. She feels his scaly skin and a small fin sticks out from the back of his head. Gible picks up another stone with his mouth and tosses it. His tiny hands make it difficult to grab anything. "Do you want a trainer Gible?"

Gible glances up at Winter. He gives her a loving stare, something she hadn't seen from him before. "I don't know. I was mean to your pokemon the other day."

"Just be nice to them and they'll be nice to you." Winter takes out a pokeball. "We always have room for one more member. How about it?" She holds out the ball. "My name is Winter, and I'd be glad to be your trainer."

Gible smiles—it's hard to tell because his mouth is always open—and hops. "Thank you, Winter!" He touches the ball with a tiny hand and goes in. The ball locks.

Winter goes back out by the others. "Hey guys! I caught a new friend!"

"Really?" Ashley gets excited. "Can we meet them?"

"You already did. Come out!" Winter sends out Gible and everyone but Ashley give her a look. "Gible is joining us on our journey!"

Wade stops eating his food. "Can I just leave now?"

"Stop it Wade! Be nice to Gible!" Ashley defends Gible.

Gible speaks. "Yeah, Wade. Thank you Ashley." Ashley blushes a little a strokes her tail, but Gible doesn't notice this.

"What do you want your name to be, Gible?" Winter asks. "I can't decide."

"I want an awesome name that makes me seem awesome and tough and super sexy!" Gible says and everyone is still freaked out that Gible is joining them.

Ashley thinks. "How about… David?"

Gible stares at her. "David…. David…" He jumps up and scares Ashley a little. "I like it!" Ashley smiles cutely at his reaction.

"Welcome to the team David!" Winter says, patting him on the head.

"Woo-hoo…extra hoo." Jack says twirling his finger around in a circle sarcastically.

** **Author's Note** : I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that Winter has six pokemon right now because this episode showed that Jack is in reality Winter's pokemon and we have Winter catch David too. However, I came up with a way to have Winter have more pokemon on her journey and not put them in a storage PC. You guys have to wait and see!

Also, Chapter 12 might be a little late because I have to work on finishing the descriptions for all the character. Once Sun and Moon comes out in November, I'll be able to finish every single description because I am including Alolan forms, Alolan pokemon, and Z-Moves in my story, mostly at a later chapter or in Pokemon Rorroh part 2. Plus, when Sun and Moon do come out, I am going to be playing it 24/7 so there might be a lack of episodes, that's why I put out so many in the last few days so I can catch up to what I wanted to get done before next week. Next week, I also have no class on Wednesday AND a four-day weekend, so I may get more stories done to post. If you have any comments or requests for future chapters, don't hesitate to comment. I may not answer back, but know that I'm always taking advice since this is my first FanFiciton. Have an awesome day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vienna Cliff

It's the afternoon and Winter and her pokemon have finally reached the Vienna trainer settlement. This place is a popular trainer camping ground stationed between Quinntown and Marina City to give trainers a well-deserved break and allow for some pokemon battles. There is a small cabin that acts as a make shift Pokemon Center and Pokemon Mart. There are plenty of tables for trainers to sit around and converse with each other.

Not too far from the settlement is Vienna Cliff. Though the view past the cliff is beautiful, the cliff itself is far from beauty. This cliff is called Vienna because is the Drem tribe's word for 'suicide'. Every year, countless pokemon and uneducated trainers fall down the cliff to their impending doom down below. After 100 feet down, there is a strange grey mist that makes the rest of the cliff undistinguishable. Many tribes and people believe that the cliff is a one-way ticket to the underworld where the legendary Demonic pokemon Devinal is trapped for eternity among the souls of the damned. Anyone foolish enough to jump off the cliff is thought to end up there, along with those who have committed suicide. Last year, Vienna Cliff was ranked number one for the third year in a row for suicides. The rock on the edge of the cliff is unstable and can give even with five pounds of pressure. Lately, rumors of pokemon going down the cliff have been reported, causing a police base here to be made. However, what is most concerning about this rumors is that the pokemon are not wild and they always disappear from the trainer settlement at night.

Returning to the discussion about the rumored underworld, paleontologist and researchers have found no evidence that any living pokemon could survive a drop down the cliff. Pokemon that fly or levitate and pushed down the cliff because of a dangerous air current that is too powerful for even the toughest Pidgeot to traverse. Some people who were by the cliff claim to hear the cries of lost pokemon down below in the cliff, further providing evidence that there is either an underworld or a bottom of the cliff where the injured pokemon or people lay until they succumb to death.

"YAY!" Ashley hops into Winter's arms after winning a battle against another trainer's Rattata. They return to their tent that Jack has put up by finally reading the camping pamphlet. Sophie is lounging in the sun and Nicole is making a berry stew for dinner. Jack casually reads news from a newspaper he got in a bin by the Pokemon Center. Wade and David are arguing over something insignificant for the third time that day. Most of the group, except Ashley, have not been overwhelmingly happy that David has become Winter's sixth pokemon. Granted he is strong and won two battles that day, but their first encounter with him left a bad taste. It feels like a normal day until a trainer runs out of the police station screaming.

"Why are you even here if you can't do anything?!" The young boy wearing white shorts and an orange T-shirt paces as Officer Jenny of the Rorroh Police Force (RPF) comes out and tries to calm him down. "He was my first… my first pokemon!"

Jenny puts her hands up. "Listen Joey, we understand how upset you are, but we couldn't find any clues from the crime scene."

Youngster Joey wipes his teary eyes. "Fine. Tell me if anything comes up, please!" Joey walks back to his tent that is right next to Winter's.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened?" Winter asks Joey as he flops onto the ground.

"Last night, my Pidgey went missing. We were just sitting around, eating snacks and choosing what awesome shorts I would wear for today when a clown showed up out of nowhere. He looked lost so we went up to him." Joey explained.

David made a disgusted face. "I heard about the freaky clown sightings everywhere, chasing random people and pokemon with knives and guns. This Vigoroth I met said he was chased by a scary ass clown with a toy gun that was actually real. He got a bullet right in the left shoulder."

"I _hate_ clowns!" Wade shivered and covered his eyes.

Joey continued. "The clown chased us and sent out a pokemon with a log that beat me until I couldn't walk. My legs still hurt. Then they took Pidgey and _jumped off_ the cliff!"

"Hold up… they _jumped off_ Vienna Cliff?" jack interrupts. "That's suicide!"

"I know! Why would they steal Pidgey then commit suicide? I told Jenny that there has to be something in the cliff because no robber would just steal something and jump off Vienna Cliff unless they have a secret plan!" Joey started tearing up. "I'm going to take a nap." Joey crawled into his tent and closed it.

Winter turned to Jack. "That sounds scary. I hope nothing like that happens to us."

"Have you not seen the news?" Jack says. "The clowns are all over Rorroh. It's like they are planning something."

Night falls and Winter returns all her pokemon except Ashley into their pokeballs. Ashley never liked being in a pokeball because she felt lonely and confined. Winter never had a problem with leaving her out because it made them both happy. It was almost midnight when Ashley woke up from a bad dream. She saw a scary clown come after her, then a dark demon like figure from the scary story Winter told a while ago (Chapter 9). She had to get some fresh air, but knew if she left the zipper of the tent open, a draft would come in and wake Winter and Jack up. Then she saw that a pokeball rolled out of Winter's backpack and was wide open. Ashley gently pulled down the zipper and went outside to put it back up. She looked around and saw David rummaging through a bag of sour cream and cheese chips that Wade claimed as his own. "David? Why are you up?" Ashley rubs her eyes to see clearer.

David gets spooked a little and pops his head out of the bag with a bunch of chips in his mouth. He crunches them and swallows them. "I got hungry. These chips are amazing. Don't tell Wade anything!" He whispers and closes the bag slowly as to not make too much noise.

"Okay."

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream. Winter told us a scary story one day and it made me really scared to fall asleep. And the entire clown thingy has me freaked out too." Ashley curls her tail up. "I don't like this one bit. I wanted to go to Kalos, but Winter didn't understand pokemon back then."

David puts the bag at the side of the tent. "It's okay…" He pauses and his eyes widen. "Ashley, don't move."

"Why?" A figure looms over Ashley and then whacks her with a log. "Winter!" Ashley screams. "Winter!" Ashley tries to crawl to the tent, but the figure gets between her and the tent.

Winter hears Ashley's cries and tries to hurry out of the tent, but the zipper gets caught and won't open. "Crap!" Winter pulls as hard as she can, but the zipper breaks. "The zipper broke! I can get out!" Winter tries to lift the tent up, but the stakes are stuck into the ground really tight. Jack wakes up. "Help me! Ashley is in trouble!"

David uses Dragon Rage and is able to hit the figure. He attacks again, but the figure slams the Dragon Rage away with his log and it hits the tent. A hole burns into the tent, allowing Winter and Jack, in his human form, to rush out. They see a clown with another pokemon. Then two more pokemon come out, wearing clown makeup. A female clown appears at the male clown's side. "Lookie here, Clown! A trainer with a boatload of pokemon for the taking!" she says in a goofy voice and does an annoying laugh.

Winter takes out her pokedex on the three strange pokemon.

' _Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. Type: Fighting. These pokemon are common at construction sites. It is always seen carrying a log. As it grows, the logs they are seen with are bigger.'_

 _'Slakoth, the Slacker Pokemon. Type: Normal. This pokemon is only up for about 4 hours a day. It moves so little that it barely eats more than three leaves.'_

 _'Glameow, the Catty Pokemon. Type: Normal. It is a very popular pet and purrs when its affectionate. It can make gorgeous movements with its tail, comparable to a dancing ribbon.'_

"The pokemon are wearing clown makeup." Winter states seeing that their appearances are different than the pokedex. "Leave my pokemon alone!"

"Now, now girlie!" The Clown says. "Prissy and I are just taking them to make them one of us!"

"I don't wanna be a clown!" Ashley screams. She is behind the villains flat on the ground.

David rushes in to attack without Winter's orders and bites Prissy's leg. She screams and her Glameow uses Fury Swipes to get David off. "Slakoth, use Yawn!" Clown says and Slakoth opens his mouth to yawn. A bunch of bubbles come out and pop in front of Winter's face. Winter gets drowsy and passes out. Jack tries to shake Winter awake, but he too succumbs to drowsiness as David and Ashley are stuffed in a bag. The last thing Winter sees is the pair of criminals jumping off the cliff…

"And this happened last night… okay… we'll put it in our records and let you know what comes up." Officer Jenny types on her computer in the police station. Winter and Jack are at the counter, reporting what happened the night before. "Until we can find a clue, we can't do anything."

"They were dressed as clowns and their pokemon had clown makeup on too. The girl was named Prissy and I think the male was just named Clown. Before I passed out, they leaped off the cliff." Winter says with a crack in her voice. Her throat hurts from crying so much.

Jenny nods. "That's the most we've heard since this began two months ago. We'll check our records and see what matches. For now, I suggest resting."

Winter and Jack exit the police station, depressed. "I hate to break it to you Winter, but…" Jack starts.

"Don't you even say that!" Winter screams. "Ashley and David have to be alive! I just know it!"

"How? How would you know?" Jack says as they begin walking back to their tent.

Winter gets quiet. "Because, I can feel them…if they were dead, I would sense it. But I sense their life force."

Jack looks at Winter, confused. "Really? Then where could they be?"

Ashley opens her eyes and finds herself in a small cage. She touches a bar, but gets shocked by electricity. All around her, voices of fear, anger, and sadness get louder. She takes a careful glance around and sees at least a hundred or so pokemon in cages. Next to her, in a cage, is a yungoos lying on its side. A man walks in. He has a black jacket on that says "D" and has dark blue jeans on with black work boots. On his hands are gray gloves and he has a black mask on with a number on the side that says "G2-32". He opens the cage and takes out the yungoos. The stench coming from it is horrible and he drops it in a garbage bag. Some of its teeth come out with blood on them. It must have been trying to bite through the cage, but got electrocuted to death. The man swings the bag over his shoulder and walks away. "We got another deceased." He says to someone in the next room.

On the other side of the room is a window. Ashley sees that the window has a view to the outside and notices that they are high up. _Are we in the cliff?_ Above her, a karrablast and shelmet argue over their escape plan. Another cage is brought in and is placed right next to her. This man is different because his skin is a different color and he has a cast on his entire arm. One of his right fingers are missing. "I hope this thing rots in hell." G2-14 says in disgust to G2-28, another man that came in. _Why are they dressed the same?_ "It tries to bite my arm off as soon as it woke up! I can't believe that it didn't get electrocuted!"

"Well, after looking this thing up, I found out that it's a gible. Gible are part Ground type so that explains it. I don't get how we got one or who could even get one around here." G2-28 says.

"Heh. I bet the Emperor would love this thing. They evolve into a Pseudo right?"

"Yep, garchomp, _and_ those things can mega evolve too. Fucking OP." G2-28 takes the blanket off of the cage and Ashley sees David wearing a muzzle around his giant mouth. "He looks cute even if half of his body is his mouth."

G2-14 steps back. "Will he bite through this muzzle? He broke through the last two."

"Nah. This muzzle is strong enough to keep a tyrantrum in check. Let's go get lunch." The two men leave.

Ashley stares at David who can't reach to the back of his head to take the muzzle off. "David, I'm so glad you're safe! Do you need help with that?" She takes a step forward, but her one paw touches a bar and she gets shocked.

"Don't do that." He muffles. "This thing taste like rusted metal."

"I wish I could help you. I wish we could help these poor pokemon too." Ashley frowns and starts to cry. "I miss Winter!"

"Please don't cry!" He says but it's too late and Ashley is already bawling her eyes out. "Listen, calm down. We'll be fine as long as we don't end up dead… or a clown."

"WE WON'T BE FINE!" A loudred says. "THEY'RE GONNA DO TESTS ON US AND MAKE US BE THEIR SLAVES!"

Shelmet chimes in. "Don't you see, we're toast! I've been here for the past week and they started doing electroshock therapy on me! They put a crack in my shell!"

"I've been here for a month!" Says a taillow on the top shelf. "I can't fly anymore."

"Poor Glameow." A caterpie says. "She was so strong, then got turned."

"I saw a glameow when we got captured. She was with a clown chick and was wearing clown makeup." David says. "You mean all those pokemon got brainwashed?"

A solosis answers. "Either brainwashed or sold into slavery or killed if they are useless. Don't worry, you two won't be killed. Gible has a beneficial evolutionary line and eevee is worth tons of money in the market for its different evolutions."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ashley sniffles.

David turns to her. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out." Ashley stares at him. "I don't know how, but we will. We just have to hope."

Ashley smiles slightly. "Okay."

Winter screams when she wakes up, surprising Jack. "It hurts!" Then she stops and curls up. "What happened?"

Jack crawls into the tent. "Are you okay?"

"I got, electrocuted. I saw… pokemon… so many in cages. One was dead…these guys took it. Then I saw David in a muzzle… it was terrible…" Winter closes her eyes. "My head hurts."

"Did you see Ashley?"

"I think I _was_ Ashley. I'm… not… sure. I was in a tiny cage. It electrocuted me…" Winter cries. "My head!"

Jack holds her hand. "Please, tell me if there's anything I can do?"

Winter starts shaking and lays back on the ground. Jack runs out to get help. Winter's eyes roll back and she begins to have trouble breathing. _I-I can't…I._ She shuts her eyes and then opens them to see herself in a building. She sees Ashley, David, and other pokemon locked away in cages. She speeds through the building and sees a large door. It opens and two people swing in after jumping off the cliff. _I'm in the cliff! They're in the cliff!_ Suddenly, everything freezes and she blinks. Now she's back in the tent, no more shaking, no more headache. Jack comes over with Officer Jenny. Winter crawls out of the tent and has trouble moving because her body was numb.

"Winter! Are you okay?!" Jack goes over to help her stand up.

"Do you need medical assistance?" Jenny asks. "I'll call them."

Winter breathes heavily. "No… the villains… they have a base… inside the cliff. I saw it… I had a vision…"

Jenny widens her eyes. "Where you having a bad dream?"

"No! It was real, it was the realist thing I've ever saw. I know they are there, beneath us. I can feel it. I can feel Ashley." Winter says, now fully recovered from her seizure. "They are in the cliff!"

"I'm sorry, but its suicide to do an expedition in the cliff." Jenny says. "We could get the Ranger Union to help, but that would take at least a day because they are on an important assignment."

Winter gets angry. "I'll go myself!"

Jack holds Winter back. "Winter, you need to rest. You're just seeing things because you miss them."

Winter goes back into the tent and lays back down. _I saw them. I'm right! Why don't they believe me? Am I really going crazy?_

Once a grunt left the pokemon holding area, it was back to business creating a plan to escape, although a majority of the pokemon in cages were convinced that their doom was inevitable. David was extremely frustrated by the muzzle and he kept hitting the bars to try and break it. By doing this, the electrical power shorted out. "Solosis, can you help me? Don't you know Psychic or something?" David asked.

"I do but why should I help you? You do not understand your fate if you—if we—escape. They'll shoot us. They did it with a sandile that came here once." Solosis said.

"Stop with the excuses. I just want the muzzle untied." David grunted.

Solosis was hesitant but was able to use Psychic to untie David's muzzle. It fell of and relief spread all around him. "It's your funeral." Solosis said then turned away from them.

"Now what?" Ashley asks. She's curled up in a ball to avoid the electric bars. "What are you going to do?"

David thinks. He puts a hand on the bars to see how strong they are. "Idiots. This can't even hold a Totodile." He bites a bar and rips it out. He does this several times before taking a breather. "Ugh. My teeth hurt." A tooth falls out and his mouth starts bleeding.

"Oh no!" Ashley squeaks. "Do you need anything?"

"You couldn't help me if I needed it because of the cage." David tiptoes out of the broken cage. "Don't worry. Another tooth'll come in. Might take a day or two." He breaks open Ashley's cage and loses another tooth. Ashley, happy to escape hops out and wags her tail, rubbing it on David. "Stop that!" He laughs because he's ticklish.

"Sorry. I'm just happy." She blushes. David starts to walk around. "Wait. Aren't we going to free everyone else?"

"By the time I get four out, I won't be able to bite the bars anymore. There must be a release switch or something." He looks around. David sees a red button on the wall. "What does this red button do?" He jumps and taps the button.

"POKEMON RELEASE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED!" A loud, robot voice says. All the cages open and the pokemon run out.

"What in the hell?" G2-14 rushes. All the pokemon glare at him. "Dude! The pokemon got out! How'd they get out?!" He runs back into the control area and locks the door behind him. Loudred and some stronger pokemon punch the door and leave large dents in it. On the other side, a bunch of grunts are running around and calling for backup.

A woman calls an unknown number. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has a punk rock dress on with blue leggings underneath. She has zipped boots on and a mask similar to the other grunts. "This is a code red. The pokemon have escaped. We are accessing the weapons cart now."

"Don't worry about that." A deep voice says on the phone. He grunts. "Activate protocol S. We've got everything we could from the cliff."

The woman widens her eyes. "Sir! That's the self-destruction protocol! It'll totally destroy the cliff base!"

"Get the squadron out and leave the pokemon to die." The man hangs up.

"We are initiating Protocol S. Self-Destruction in," She presses a button. "Thirty minutes. All Team Darklin members escape at once!"

A rumble goes through the entire campsite and all the trainers start to panic. Winter crawls out of the tent and sees a few balloons flying upwards from the base. Officer Jenny and her police squad rush to the cliff as the rumble gets stronger. A rock falls from under an officer and he falls down the cliff. "The cliff is collapsing! Everyone stay back!" Jenny screams as every trainer grabs their belongings and runs.

Winter senses something. "Ashley…"

Back in the base, the pokemon finally broke the door, but it is too late as all the grunts have escaped. There's twenty minutes left now. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." A clefairy presses random buttons on the control panel. "I don't know how to stop it! I'm a fairy, not a tech wizard!"

Ashley sees a giant door that has opened. "Through there!" The last two balloons escape, leaving the door open. All the pokemon rush to it and come to a complete halt. Below them is a dark, eerie mist leading to the bottom of the cliff. Above, the mist is still there, but not as dark.

"We have to climb up." A fletchinder says. "The mist is too heavy and the draft is too strong for us to fly or levitate up."

Loudred grabs a bunch of Flying pokemon, including Fletchinder. "Let's go!" Loudred jumps up and starts climbing slowly as the rocks start to break apart.

One by one, David and Ashley help the pokemon to get onto the rock above them. Above, Loudred makes it to the top with a bunch of other pokemon and they rush towards the trainers, many who embrace their lost pokemon. _I was right._ Winter smiles. _But, where's my pokemon._ Pidgey hugs Joey. "You wouldn't believe it! Gible and Eevee helped us." Joey didn't understand Pidgey, but Winter sure did. _My babies are heroes._ Winter carefully walks towards the cliff. A bunch of balloons with masked people on them continue to float up. Clown and Prissy are on one. Winter stops and sees that Clown is holding an RPG. "RPG!" Someone screams and everyone begins to dash away with their pokemon.

Back on the cliff. David is climbing up with Ashley on his back. "I can't do this!" Ashley screams in fear. " _I hate heights_! I hate climbing!"

"Only a few more feet, then we'll be back with Winter." David reassures Ashley. "Remember, I'm the one climbing. Don't slip off."

They get to the edge and Winter notices them climb up. Winter ignores the apparent threat and sprints to them. Clown shoots the RPG. Jenny pulls Winter back and the RPG misses the trainers, but cause the cliff to finally collapse. Time runs out on the clock and the cliff explodes. David and Ashley sprint as the rocks crumble behind them, and jump over the hole the RPG made. But Ashley barely makes it and the rock falls from under her. "ASHLEY!" David grabs her and starts to fall. He has enough strength to throw her onto the solid ground.

"DAVID!" Ashley screams with tears in her eyes. David falls. He closes his eyes and feels something wrap around him, stopping his movement. He opens them and sees Sophie's vines wrapped around him. Winter, Ashley, Jack, Nicole, and Wade help Sophie pull David back up. They run from the last of the unstable rock and make it to safety. When the dust clears, the balloons and evil criminals are already gone.

Jenny comes over to Winter and her pokemon with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. It is late at night and everyone is still recovering from what happened. "I apologize for not believing you. I'd like to thank you and your courageous pokemon for their actions today. If they hadn't done what they did, all of these pokemon would have never been reunited with their trainers. We'll make sure that every pokemon is returned safely."

"Thank you officer." Jenny walks away to another trainer. Winter pets Ashley who is asleep on her lap. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jack walks over. "Everyone is asleep. They had a rough day today. Especially David. His teeth started to come back, so that's good." Winter takes a sip of her drink. "Sorry for thinking that you went crazy before with the seizure and everything. Maybe, this is a new ability that you have."

"Really?"

"Well, you said that Jewlmast gave you the ability to communicate and bond with pokemon. Maybe your strong bond with Ashley allowed you to sense her and see through her eyes when she was in danger."

Winter frowns. "I didn't like it though. Sure it helped, I guess. But… the pain was unbearable. I couldn't control what happened."

"In time you will. Everything takes a little practice."

"Yeah." Winter and Jack watch the stars appear in the sky, making a constellation of a small pokemon with a long tail. "Who's that?"

"That pokemon is Mew."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Crushing**

 _Not good enough. He doesn't like yellow!_ Ashley sniff through a bunch of flowers that she picked. After a long debate between a blue flower and a red rose, she chooses the red rose because it smells pretty and made her happy. She returns to the Pokemon Center where everyone is outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Sophie naps on a bench while Nicole is eating her favorite food: twigs. Jack and Winter were chatting about something on another bench. Winter was grooming Wade. Not too far from them was David, sitting on the ground, bored. It was true that no one really liked him. Now and again he would instigate a fight with Wade or Jack purely for entertainment. This angered Ashley. The clown crisis at Vienna Cliff happened two days ago and everyone acts as if everything is fine. They acted the same towards David and refused to see that he is a courageous soul who would've sacrificed himself for Ashley if Sophie wasn't there to grab him. Ashley had to do something nice for him one day to repay his kindness. But all she could think of was picking flowers every day.

Ashley went up to him. He had a dull expression on his face. "Hi David!" He gave he a look. "I got you a present." She laid the rose on the ground in front of him. She made an awkward smile as he picked it up. "Do you like it?"

"Ashley…" He sighed.

"You don't like, do you?" Ashley stared at her paws. "I should've picked the blue one. I'm sorry."

"Ashley."

"I just wanted to five you something nice. Ever since you saved me…"

"Ashley!" He jumped up, very annoyed. He teeth seemed sharper than before. David threw the rose on the ground. "Just stop!" Ashley crouched on the ground and almost curled up into a fluffy ball. David calmed down because he could see that she was scare. "I'm sorry. I don't want any more presents. I don't want more attention."

Ashley held in her tears. "I _liked_ you a lot. I wanted to be besties with you…" Ashley slumped away, her tail dragging on the ground and her ears flopped down. She went under the bench Sophie was on and curled up.

"Damn, David! Back at it again being a little bitch." Jack laughed.

Nicole walks over. "You should apologize." She tells David.

"She's annoying!"

Wade commented, jumping off Winter's lap. "I though you wanted the ladies?"

David glared at him. "I don't like all the attention." He whispered. "She's not that cute either. I'm not a fan of Eevee and its Eeveelutions."

"I think her crush on you is kinda cute." Nicole gestures towards Ashley. "I don't think she understands her feelings yet, but every time you two talk, Ashley has the happiest smile in the world."

"I SHIP IT!" Wade screams. "Right, Winter?"

"Don't bring me into this!" Winter gets up. "I'm gonna get some lunch." She goes into the building.

The lunch station opened and Winter took a plate and some eating utensils. Everything looked delicious and it was hard to choose. Two things caught her eye. The pizza was always good, but she always had it whenever she went to a Pokemon Center. Next to the pizza was the chicken tenders shaped like tiny Torchic. Her mouth watered just by the smell.

"Go for the chicken." A male voice next to her said. The guy brought her back from her daydream. He took a piece of chicken with his fork. "I like your hat." He said. "The heart button is cute."

Winter smiled. "Thank you." The guy had dirty blonde hair, not too long and not too short. He had a maroon and white shirt on and black jeans. His shoes were nice, brand new, and probably really expensive. Maybe $195 poke at the most. They were red and black with a Torracat symbol on them. Most likely a brand by the Melemele Torracats, a popular basketball team in Alola.

"I'm Edwin." He says.

"Winter." They shake hands. "Nice to meet you." She takes two pieces of chicken. "Nice shoes."

Edwin points to them. "These are my babies. Cost me $215 poke at a shop in Cyllage City in Kalos during a sale for the finals last year."

 _Close enough._ "Cool. I guess you're traveling too." They head outside.

"Yup. I'm aiming to be the best trainer in Rorroh. I want to be the _champion_!"

"Champion?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of the gym challenge and the Pokemon League? Almost every region has one or has a challenge similar to it. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it."

"Nope."

Edwin explains. "Pokemon trainers travel around Rorroh to get 8 gym badges from around the region. Each gym is based around a specific pokemon type. Once a trainer has 8 badges, they can participate in the Pokemon League Conference. There's a competition where trainers enter to battle each other and the winner gets the chance to challenge the Elite Four. In Rorroh, if you lose even once to the Elite 4 or the Champion, you can't challenge them until you win the conference again next year to get another chance. If you beat the Elite 4, you can challenge the Champion, the strongest trainer in Rorroh. If you beat them, you become the new champion and live in a fancy palace!"

Jack comes over. "Another new friend, huh? I'm Jack. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about gyms."

"Have you challenged some?" Winter asks Jack.

"Well… I've had my fair share of experience." Jack scratches his ear. "I know a lot about it too. Only the most determined trainers can take this challenge on."

Winter turns to Edwin. "Edwin, do you have any badges?"

"Not yet. The first gym is in Lodgewater City. It's a Water type gym so I'm still preparing and training as hard as I can." Edwin smiles. "How 'bout a battle? 3 on 3?"

Winter nods. "Well, sure. If it'll help you train." She returns Wade, Nicole, and Sophie. "David." She says. "Will you and Ashley cheer for us?"

"Sure thing." David says and sits on the bench Ashley is hiding under. Jack takes a seat there too. "Ashley, do you wanna sit by me?" He asks Ashley, but gets no response. Edwin grabs Winter's hand and they run to the battlefield. Jack and David give each other a look.

Edwin and Winter are on their respective sides of the battlefield. "Come out!" Winter sends out Nicole. "Let's do it Nicole!"

"You won't beat my first pokemon! Come out Rogers!" Edwin sends out a froakie. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Type: Water. The bubbles on its back and chest help reduce damage. Froakie are very happy pokemon, but are secretly vigilante about their surroundings.'_

"Ladies first." Edwin says.

Winter nods. "Nicole, use Scratch!" Nicole uses Scratch, but Rogers easily dodges.

"Rogers, use Water Pulse!" Rogers launches a pulse of water at Nicole. Nicole uses Ember to counter it, but Water Pulse breaks through. Nicole is able to dodge it. "Use Quick Attack!" Rogers hits Nicole on her side as soon as she dodges the Water Pulse. It knocks her back a bit.

"I don't think I can do this Winter." Nicole backs away.

Winter speaks. "Just believe Nicole. We can do this. Use Flame Charge!" Nicole uses the move and is able to catch up to Rogers. The attack isn't very effective but Winter realizes that Rogers doesn't have a good defense stat. "Use Scratch!" Nicole is able to knock another Water Pulse from Rogers away and land an attack on him.

"Use Lick!" Rogers' tongue stretches out of his mouth and Nicole has a hard time dodging it. The Tongue sticks to her and her struggle ends up with her getting wrapped in the slimy tongue.

"Nicole, use Flame Charge!"

"Quick Attack!" Rogers lets go and speeds towards Nicole. Nicole doesn't have enough time to move, but surrounds herself with the fire from Flame Charge to weaken the Quick Attack. "Bubble!" Bubble hits Nicole as she runs and her speed gets slower. "Water Pulse!"

"Nicole use Psybeam!" Psybeam and Water Pulse collide. "Flame Charge!" Nicole uses Flame Charge and hits a defenseless Rogers. Rogers uses his frubbles to soften the landing. "Psybeam!" Nicole launches a Psybeam straight at Rogers who is unable to dodge it. Rogers faints.

"We won!" Winter cheers. Nicole and Winter hug.

"I can't believe it! I won against a Water Type!" Nicole barks. Winter returns Nicole to her pokeball.

Edwin returns Rogers. His face is red with embarrassment. "I can't believe that just happened. Are you sure you're not going after the badges?"

"I'm sure." Winter says. They send out their next pokemon. Winter sends out Sophie and Edwin sends out his chikorita, Natasha who Winter uses the pokedex on.

' _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Type: Grass. The leaf on its head not only smells sweet, but it can tell the temperature. It swirls the leaf on its head around in battle.'_

"This'll be interesting. Grass on Grass." Jack says.

David notices that Ashley lifted her head up to watch Nicole battle. "Ashley? I'm sorry about before. I wanna be friends too." Ashley doesn't acknowledge him.

"Sophie, use Tackle!" Sophie is quick, quicker than Rogers was and goes in for a Tackle.

"Reflect!" Natasha puts up a blue barrier that Sophie runs into. Natasha takes a little damage.

"Sophie's screwed." Jack says.

"That's a nice way to put it." David says sarcastically. "Why?"

Jack explains. "Reflect protects the entire team from physical damage. Physical damage is lowered. Tackle is the only non-Grass attack move Sophie has and Edwin just exploited that with Reflect. Reflect does wear off after a while.

"Use Growth!" Winter orders. Sophie's tail glows and a red aura appears around her, raising her attack.

"Nice Winter." Jack comments.

"Tackle!" Sophie goes in for another Tackle that hits and does some more damage to Natasha, but Reflect still weakens the attack.

David gets anxious. "Why isn't Edwin doing anything?"

"Well, chikorita isn't known to be very fast considering its future evolutions. Chikorita is more of a bulky defensive pokemon that can take hit upon hit." Jack says.

"Leaf Tornado!" Sophie uses Leaf Tornado. It lands a critical hit on Natasha. The Reflect doesn't show up either. "Growth!" Sophie's attack stats go up.

"What happened there?" David asks.

Jack explains again. "Growth raises the attack and special attack of the pokemon that uses it. Leaf Tornado is a special move so Reflect doesn't work in that case." Sophie uses Leaf Tornado again as Natasha uses Razor Leaf that doesn't do anything. "Unless Edwin can pull something out of his ass, Winter will destroy him with Leaf Tornado."

Suddenly, Natasha starts to glow. "What's going on?" Winter gets shocked by this since Edwin didn't say anything.

"It's her ability, Overgrow!" Jack screams. "He was waiting for it!"

"Yup!" Edwin smiles. "Grass Whistle!"  
"Vine Whip!" Winter panics. Sophie's attack stops just before it can knock out Natasha because Grass Whistle puts Sophie to sleep.

"Use Synthesis!" Natasha's leaf glows as she absorbs the sunlight and completely heals. "Now, Razor Leaf, full power!" Natasha barrages Sophie with a powerful Razor Leaf. Winter keeps yelling for Sophie to wake up, but she doesn't. Eventually, Sophie faints.

Jack sighs. "Damn. That was smart on his part. In my opinion, he could've finished the battle way earlier, but I guess analyzing Sophie's battle technique first wasn't such a bad idea."

Winter somberly picks up Sophie and apologizes. She returns Sophie and goes back to her spot on the battlefield. "It's tied now." Edwin says. "Now you'll meet my first and strongest pokemon." He sends out his combusken, Tony. Tony makes a karate move as he comes out and cross his arms, mimicking his trainer. Winter uses her pokedex.

' _Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon and the evolved form of Torchic. Type: Fire/Fighting. Its legs are its greatest weapon, able to make 10 kicks a second. In battle, it's body temperature increases and it makes sharp cries that are loud.'_

Winter throws her pokeball. "Let's go Wade!" Wade comes out and tries to do a cool pose, but trips and falls face first on the ground. "Ugh."

Tony laughs. "This is what I have to go up against?"

Wade gets up. "I'm fine Winter!" He puffs up his chest. "I'm stronger than I look!"

Edwin calls to Tony. "He's a Water Type. Remember our plan for that!" Tony nods.

"This is even more interesting. Wade does have the type advantage, but it's obvious that combusken is stronger because it already evolved and has been with Edwin longer than Wade was with Winter." Jack says.

Ashley crawls out from under the bench. "Go Wade!" She cheers and jumps joyfully.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" David asks. "I'm really sorry. I did like the present."

"You did!" Ashley hops onto the bench and sits in between David and Jack. "Yay! Besties!"

"Use Peck!" Winter and Edwin say at the same time. Wade and Tony collide with Peck.

"Ember!"

"Bubblebeam!" Ember and Bubblebeam clash into a big explosion. Both pokemon are showcasing their strength which is equal.

Edwin cracks his knuckles. "Tony, Bulk Up!"

"Bulk Up?" Ashley asks Jack.

Jack sigh. "I don't wanna be the Brock of this…" He continues. "Bulk Up raises the attack and defense of the pokemon by a lot. It'll make Tony's moves a lot stronger."

"Use Peck!" Wade and Tony collide again, but Tony's strength has increased and sends Wade flying backwards. "Wade, use Pound!"

"Double Kick!" Tony uses Double Kick. The first Kick collides with Pound, but the second makes direct contact. Wade gets a face full of talons and claws.

"Wade! Are you okay?" Winter asks.

Wade gets up slowly. He's pretty damaged. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Do _it."_

Winter hesitated. "But… Last time it missed."

"Not this time. We've been training." Wade looks back at Winter and smiles.

Winter has Wade use Bubblebeam to give him some space away from Tony. "Use Bide!"

Jack's eyes widen. "Um…"

"They're in a tight spot!" Ashley says.

Edwin questions Winter. "Bide? Really? We'll knock Wade out before he hits us. Tony use Bulk Up!" Tony strengthens up. _Good. Power up._ "Use Double Kick!" Tony unleashes a flurry of kicks on Wade who is holding on as much as he can. On the last kick, Tony pushes off Wade and does a backflip, then uses Ember. _Wade's got this… we got this._ Pretty soon, the fire from Ember goes out and Wade's body is gray and black from the attack. He can barely stand up. "Use Peck!" Tony goes in for one last attack.

It happens. Wade opens his beak and unravels a devastating Bide attack, stronger than the one he used against Logan. This time is different because Tony doesn't dodge, he can't. Tony is caught off guard midway through his attack that he is hit critically and blown back into Edwin. They both fly into a tree and a bunch of large branches break off and fall. When the attack finally ends, Wade is on one knee, taking in deep breaths. The smoke clears and Tony (and comically Edwin) have fainted. Winter is the victor.

"Edwin!" Winter picks Wade up and runs over to Edwin and Tony to help them up. Edwin's clothes are covered in dirt, except for his shoes because he protected them somehow in the blast. Tony tries to stand, but keeps falling down. Edwin returns tony to his pokeball and they go into the Pokemon Center to heal up. After getting their pokemon back, Edwin, Winter, Jack, and the other pokemon are eating.

"My head still hurts." Edwin has a bandage on his head that slightly messes up his hair. "That was really embarrassing. I lost…That was the first battle I ever lost…" Edwin finishes his soda.

Winter smiles. "I had fun! I've been training with my pokemon. You see, we're gonna enter in pokemon contests.

"Seriously?" Edwin asks in confusion. "No offense, but… Your battle style and the way you handle your pokemon are exactly like a pokemon trainer like me. You think through different strategies and put them to use. I mean, I could see that they use contest combinations in battle I guess…but I think you should consider going for the gym badges."

"Actually…" Winter gets serious. "I'm not sure what I want to do anymore." She glances at her pokemon and Edwin's pokemon getting along, except Tony and Wade who refuse to sit by each other. "I mean; I guess I want to be a Coordinator… but I feel so forced into it because of my family legacy that I don't enjoy it like I should. Maybe I should try other things instead of contests."

Jack smirks. "You should. I'll be behind you no matter what. What else am I gonna do?"

Edwin smiles. "Well, if you do decide to enter the Pokemon Gym Challenge, you have to register at a Pokemon Center first. After that, it's all up to you with what pokemon you want to catch. The main goal of a trainer isn't just to enter in different facilities and such, or to even catch every single pokemon in existence, but it's to raise your pokemon." Edwin puts his plate to the side. "You'll see soon that your pokemon become your family and your best friends. They'll always support you no matter what. You don't have to do what I like or what your family likes; it's all up to you. Hell, you can just travel all over for the journey like a lot of people do."

Winter stares at her reflection in the window. _My family, my life._ "I understand Edwin." She looks at Edwin again and smiles.

Edwin lightly blushes. "So, I was wondering if you… wanted…to um…" He stops himself. "Nevermind.

"Ask!" Winter urges him.

"Do you wanna travel with me? It'll be fun." He asks nervously.

Winter smiles. "Thank you Edwin…but I have to decline. You see, I have a lot I have to figure out on my own and I don't want to slow you down on your journey."

"Oh." Edwin frowns. "I understand. But we'll see each other again…right?"

"I guarantee it. I mean we're going to the same places, so it's inevitable." Winter scoots out of the booth. "I'll be right back." She takes the dirty dishes and goes to the bathroom.

Edwin stares at her as she goes out of site. "I knew it." Jack smirks.

"Knew what?" Edwin asks, focusing on Jack's face.

Jack giggles. "Nothing."

"Well, I know that you're a Zorua." Edwin smirks back. "When you took your coat off I saw your tail sticking out."

"Ugh." Jack frowns. "I want it to go away." Jack sips his coffee. "Winter has secrets too y'know."

"I bet." Edwin says.

"No like real secrets that only her closest friends know." Jack says. "Don't worry, she'll tell you soon enough."

Edwin smiles. "I hope so. You guys done?" Edwin returns his pokemon. Tony glares at Wade before going into his ball. "Tony does not like Wade."

Jack laughs. "They must be enemies now after that battle."

Winter returns. "I'm back." Edwin grabs his backpack. "Where are you going, Edwin?"

"I'm leaving. I have to train harder to rebound from my lost. I'll see you around!" Edwin leaves.

"Bye Edwin!" Winter's communicator rings. "Hello?"

Casey appears on the screen. There's a Scatterbug on her head. "Hey-o!"

"Casey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much, Winter. Listen, are you almost at Marina City?"

"Yeah, we should be there early tomorrow morning. We're at the last Pokemon Center stop. Haven't decide if we should stay the night or camp out though."

"Well, tell me when you do arrive. I'm already here and it's amazing! I wanted to give you a tour of the hotspots starting with the TV station. Deal?"

"Deal."

"WHOOPIE!" Casey jumps and Scatterbug falls off her head behind the chair she's sitting in. Casey doesn't even notice. "Awesome. I'll be waiting!" Casey hangs up.

Winter and the others decide to travel through the forest for most of the night before stopping to campout. They get up at dawn to head to Marina City. It doesn't take long for the scent of the sea to come about. After walking through a plain field, they finally see Marina City from the distance in all its glory.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Psyduckie**

It is early in the morning and almost the entirety of Marina City wakes up. Every exits their homes and apartments to enjoy the scent of the ocean that never goes away. Almost every building is a different shade of blue and decorations of countless Water pokemon are all over the city. The citizens are dressed in beach clothing and grab their beach supplies before rushing to Oceanside Beach. The western part of Marina City is dedicated to the beach and the boardwalk that stretches at least five miles in length. The warm waters and fun games attract residents and tourists alike during the beach season from May to September. This week is even more popular because the long awaited Marina Pokemon Contest is about to happen from Friday to Saturday. The Oceanside Complex is a giant stadium on the boardwalk that always has something going on like concerts or sports events. The popularity of this complex is the sole reason why Marina City is kicking off the contest season. A short walk away from the beach area and the complex is another popular attraction, the Mari TV Station.

The Mari TV Station is one of the main Rorroh Television Network (RTN) buildings in Rorroh. The Rorroh Television Network houses over two hundred channels and is where most of the talk shows of Rorroh are filmed. This station is the main RTN center in Western Rorroh considering Western Rorroh is mostly rural. Here is where we find Winter and her pokemon waiting to begin their tour of Marina City. As they wait, Jack stares at a poster of a dressed up man with a hydreigon and a zorua who are also in costumes.

The man has a fancy dark purple hat on with a feather on the side that looks like a hat a pimp would wear. His eyes are bright green and black makeup is on his eyes like he's a pangoro. On the left side of his face is a silver and purple half mask, probably to add a bit of mystery. His black hair is slicked back and has green highlights and this shows his pair of diamond studded earrings. His outfit is more glamorous with a long black coat that is buttoned on top, but not on the bottom. The coat has purple sequences and silver letters in script on the back that say "JG". He has a sparkly, white glove on his right hand and the other hand is bare except for the black nails and the several silver rings. His pants are the only normal part because they are simple black ripped jeans and his leather boots have three or four inched heels on them. In his right hand, he is holding a cane that has an Arbok design on it. His Zorua is wearing a silver mask and it's tuft of fur on its head is spiked forward. It has a red cape on as well. Hydreigon is wearing a sparkly dress made of diamonds. All of its heads have diamond bows and its tail does too. There are three names in black script on the poster. The one under Hydreigon says "Baby", the one under Zorua says "Zora", and the one under the trainer says "Shadowstar", most likely his stage name. Hydreigon is using Dark Pulse and Zorua is doing a flip through the blackish purple rings. The trainer is next to Hydreigon with his cane held high and a smirk on his face. His expression says it all; "I'm the best, and you could never be better. Deal with it". The poster says "Come to Nightstar to see the Rorroh King, Shadowstar, in action at the Nightstar Pokemon Showcase!" The date on the poster is set back to three years ago. Back then, Shadowstar was still the Rorroh King until he was dethroned the year after. Jack is in his Zorua form and stands up, facing the poster. He places his left paw on the left hand that is in a fist.

"WINTER!" Casey scrambles into the building with Hoppi in tow and a spewpa on her head. "I'm so happy you got my message!" She squeezes Winter in a tight hug that a bewear would collapse from.

Winter is able to escape the embrace. "No problem Casey. Is that a Spewpa?"

"Yup! It's my newest pokemon. It just evolved the other day from a scatterbug."

Winter takes out her pokedex. ' _Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon and the evolved form of Scatterbug. Type: Bug. It defends itself using powder and bristling the fur on its body.'_

"I'm going to use Spewpa in the first round of the contest. Her powder is so beautiful." Casey says. "I see you got some new pokemon." She takes a step back.

"What's wrong?" Winter asks.

Casey points to David. "Dragon pokemon scare me." _I almost forgot._

Winter picks David up. "Aw, David isn't so bad. He's really friendly and sweet."

"He is?" Wade asks.

Sophie climbs on Winter's back to avoid being pet by Casey. "This one is really rude!" Casey pouts.

"Sophie is really shy around strangers. She's still getting comfortable with us." Winter explains.

Casey smiles. "Well, you are the pokemon translator. Anyways," She claps her hands. "I wanted to explore Marina City with you and there's no better place than the Mari TV Station. I did my research about the entire city using one of the computers at the Pokemon Center so I know everything! Casey's Super Duper Funny Fun Tour is about to begin!" Casey sees Jack staring at the poster. "What's he doing?"

"He's been there for the last half hour." Winter says. "I went over to him before but he never responded. Ashley," Winter starts. "Can you stay with Jack?"

"Sure!"

"I will too." Sophie says. "I don't like tours."

Winter pets Sophie. "You can stay too. Just be safe."

Ashley and Sophie go by Jack as Winter and Casey leave for the tour.

Winter and Casey tour through the building and see several shows getting produced and edited. They come to a crowd of people waiting by a door and everyone has a camera out. Winter and Casey join the crowd as a beautiful lady comes through the door. Her hair is sky blue and up in a fancy pony tail. She has a two-piece dress on with white and blue heels to match. Following her is an altaria. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Altaria, the Humming Pokemon and final evolution of Swablu. Type: Dragon/Flying. Altaria has a beautiful singing voice. It dances and flies among the clouds that it blends into.'_

Everyone is screaming and taking pictures, but Winter and Casey just stand there not knowing what is going on. Casey asks a girl. "Excuse me, who is that?"

"You don't know?! That's Lisia! She's the biggest star in Hoenn and became Top Coordinator two years in a row! She's a fashion icon and she's judging at the contest!" The girl has dark brown hair and has a pink and green sundress on. It has pink flowers on it. Her hair is long and goes down to her backside. She has pink flip flops on and an ankle bracelet on her right ankle with a flower on it.

"Oh my Godosus!" Casey starts to fangirl too, but Winter just stares at Lisia with a blank expression. "Lisia!" Casey screams. "Sign my arm!"

"Ugh." Wade shakes his head. "This has turned into a circus."

David comments. "True. You only act this way when you see a taco."

"Tacos are awesome." Wade says.

"Now I'm hungry." David looks around. "I'm gonna look for something to eat. You down?"

Wade shakes his head. "I'm good. I wanna see what happens next."

David shrugs his shoulders and casually walks away from them and squeezes through the crowd. He finds a hot dog stand and takes a free hot dog and walks over to a chair to sit on it and eat.

Back in the crowd, Lisia signs a bunch of autographs and a baby for some reason. Her infectious smile makes the crowd even more excited and Winter notices this. Lisia's smile is actually genuine unlike her sister who fakes it. Winter couldn't even count how many times Albiona complained about meeting her fans who were excited to meet her. The only thing that she liked was when a cute guy would ask her out and she'd say yes. They would go out, have fun, and then she'd dump him because he would be too caring or it would turn out to be a one-night stand. Winter could not fathom how she would handle a crowd like that if she were famous. Pretty soon, Lisia left and everyone went from a group of ravaging tauros to normal people who are just going about their day. Casey and the girl continued to talk about contests while Winter took out a taco for Wade after he told her where David was.

"And Winter is entering too!" Casey grabs Winter's arm.

The girl's eyes widen. "No way! You are Albiona's baby sister!" _Oh no. Not this again._ "I can't believe it! I'm Albiona's biggest fan. She's my inspiration and she got me into contests! I'm Clarissa."

Casey smiles. "Isn't that awesome Winter! You have a fan!"

"Whoopie." Winter fakes a smile. "I'm hungry. Let's go get Ash-"

"There a nice place here that sells the best burgers!" Clarissa interrupts. Casey and Clarissa drag Winter with them.

David explores the building by himself and goes back to the lobby where Jack has finally stopped staring at the poster. Jack, Sophie, and Ashley are sitting on a couch waiting for Winter to come back. "Hi David!" Ashley jumps up. "Where's Winter?"

"She got dragged to lunch by Casey and another crazy chick. There was this contest star and I left because it was too much." He takes a set next to Ashley who blushes. "I've been checking this place out and its pretty sweet." They hear cheering. "What's going on?"

Jack perks his ears up. "It's coming from downstairs. Maybe it's a reality talk show!"

"That you get excited about?" Sophie asks.

"What?"

The small group finds a stairwell and goes down stairs, where a lot of cameras are scattered in different sets. One set has a man and a woman fighting about money in a kitchen. Another has a rockruff moving its mouth and a boy by the director speaking. Probably filming a commercial for the Alolan Rockies, a popular baseball team. However the noise is coming from a set with an entire audience. They take a seat in two open chairs down on the front. The curtain opens and a psyduck stares at the audience blankly. "Psy?" It says. Jakc looks around and sees that the entire audience is full of children and baby pokemon

"We're watching a kids show." Jack whispers. "Let's leave."

A song comes on and a young girl in overalls jumps out from behind a bush. A Ducklett jumps out of a fake tree and a female Pikachu wearing a blue bow does too with a togepi. "Hi. My friends. It's that time of day! Come on. Let's shout. Let's all say hooray!" The audience says hooray and so does Ashley. The girl is singing the song, but the pokemon are too even though the people can't understand them. "Psy-Duckie and Friends! We'll always be together! Psy-Duckie and Friends! We'll never say never! We'll always be friends, together 'til the end, let's have fun and make today a _psy-tacular_ day!" The song ends and all the children start cheering as the curtain closes.

"That's a catchy song." David says.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief. _I'm not saying anything._ The curtain opens and Psyduckie is in overalls carrying a basket of Oran Berries. Ducklett flies over. They start talking. This is filmed on TV and usually has subtitles, but Jack and the others completely understand what they are saying. _Psyduckie and Friends_ is a show primarily aimed at pokemon though younger children can watch it too. "Howdy there, Psyduckie!" Ducklett waves. "What are you doing today?"

"Psy!" _Why can't I understand what Psyduck is saying?_ "Psy, psy!"

"You don't say!" Ducklett smiles. "You know; I would love to have an Oran Berry."

"Psy."

Ducklett smiles even more that it's disturbing. "Don't worry, Janelle won't know a thing!"

Psyduckie puts the basket on the ground so Ducklett can take an Oran Berry, but Ducklett takes the entire basket instead and flies away with it into a lake. Psyduckie runs into the lake, then runs back out because she can't swim. Psyduckie waddles to a small cabin where Janelle, the young girl, is watering her garden with Pikachu and Togepi. "I'm so excited for Psyduckie to bring back the Oran Berries so we can make Oran Berry Pie for my grandma!"

Psyduckie trips over a stick and falls in front of Janelle and gets soaked by the hose water. "PSY!" Psyduckie screams. "Psy, psy, psyduck, psy, duck, psy!" Psyduckie explains.

"Psyduckie! You should know that Ducklett doesn't like to share! Did you ask politely for the basket back?" Psyduckie shakes her head no. "Psyduckie…"

Pikachu speaks. "Do you want us to come with you to get the berries back? It's better to have friends help you in a situation you can't handle."

"Yeah!" Togepi cheers with her tiny blue and red pom-poms. A song about friends and helping comes on.

"I'm entering the contest with my favorite pokemon, Bulbasaur. She's so sweet and cute." Clarissa sends out Bulbasaur. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Type: Grass/Poison. The seed on its back has always been there since it was born. The seed provides nourishment to help it grow.'_

"It's so cute!" Casey says. She finishes her soda. "We should hang out tomorrow! All of us!"

Clarissa nods. "I agree. We should go to the beach tomorrow. I've been dying to go again. I went the other day because I got here early. Do you want to come with us Winter?"

Winter forces a smile. "Well, I was going to practice."

"Practicing on the beach is really fun. I do it all the time!" Clarissa says. "Please?"

Winter sighs. "Sure. I'll go."

Clarissa gets up. "Well, thanks for lunch, guys. I'm going to practice with Bulbasaur and my other pokemon."

"What pokemon?" Casey asks, intrigued.

"You'll see at the contest on Friday." Clarissa sticks out her tongue playfully. She walks away. "See ya!"

Casey gets up. "I'm super full right now. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room and take a nap. What are you going to do Winter?"

"Um… practice I guess." Winter says, very unsure of herself.

"I can't wait until the contest! We'll finally be rivals!"

"Rivals?" Winter asks. "Really?"

"We're going after the same goal, aren't we? That means we're rivals!" Casey says excitedly.

Winter nods. "Cool cool. I'll see you later."

Casey winks and throws up a peace sign as she leaves. "Peace out, _rival_."

Winter stands up and grabs her bag. _Rivals…but I don't even want to enter…I don't want to be a coordinator anymore. But I have to be something…_ She walks out of the restaurant and searches for her pokemon.

"Ducklett!" Pikachu yells.

Ducklett pops his head out from the bushes. "Yeeesssss?" He's still in the lake, but no berries are to be seen.

"Ducklett, you stole our berries!" Janelle says. "Please give them back. It's not polite to steal. We should all share."

Ducklett makes a shocked face that makes the audience laugh. "ME? STEAL? Quack…I would never!"

Psyduckie quacks angrily. Togepi pouts. "You're lying! You always lie Ducklett. I can feel it in my shell."

Ducklett laughs. "Ha! So what if I have the berries now? They are mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"But Ducklett, it would be more fun to _share_ your berries with us. We were going to make Oran Berry Pie for a welcome back party for my granny. It would be nice if you could join us and share." Janelle says.

Ducklett thinks. He goes into the bushes and grabs the basket of berries and waddles out of the water. He gives it to Psyduckie. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Psyduckie. I just _love_ stuff that I can't have. I would like to go to your party if I can share with you guys."

Psyduckie quacks. "PSY!"

"Psyduckie says sure you can. She's not mad at you anymore." A beep is heard offstage. "That must be grandma!" Janelle and the pokemon run off the stage and the curtain closes.

The curtain opens up again after two minutes and everyone is gathered in the garden. The background has dim lighting to resemble night time approaching. "That was some party!" Pikachu says. "Too bad granny had to leave early. But the pie was amazing!"

"Yeah! It was glorious." Ducklett waddles away. "Bye everyone! I'm going to bed."

Togepi goes in a little cubby hole in the garden. "Goodnight!" Togepi curls up in its shell.

Pikachu goes up a tree and curls up. "Goodnight!"

Psyduckie and Janelle go to a little pet house where Psyduckie sleeps. Janelle tucks Psyduckie in and sings the sleepy song. "Goodnight, Psyduckie. I hope you had fun today. Now it's time to sleep, but tomorrow will be a better day. We'll have so much fun, in the sun. We'll meet more friends and the fun will never end. Goodnight sweet Psyduckie. Have sweet dreams and play." Psyduckie falls asleep and Janelle goes inside the house.

The curtain closes as the entire audience cheers, even Jack, David, Sophie, and Ashley. Everyone starts to exit and by the door is Winter who has a smug look on her face. "What?" Jack asks and sticks his tongue out. "It's a decent show."

"Yup." Winter smirks. They go upstairs to the exit of the building. They go outside and the sky is nearly dark. Many people are returning to their homes after a long day at the beach. "It's late. We should go back to the hotel and rest up."

"Can we watch the show on TV?" Ashley asks.

Winter picks Ashley up and pets her. "Of course we can… If Jack is okay with it."

"Whatever. I don't care." Jack says as if he doesn't care. His tail wags happily.

"Winter are you okay? You seem different." Ashley asks.

"It's nothing. Just tired." _I just want to sleep and pretend it's all a dream._

 ****Authors Note** : Hey guys! I'm back with another update. Since there's a ton of news coming out about Sun and Moon, I had to start updating my character lists and such. But the updates are for later in the story. However, since I have a psychology paper due this week, the last episode of Pokemon XYZ is coming next week (the feels), and I have to update on the character bios and pokemon for this fanfic, I may not post again for one or two weeks. I was able to post three stories bc I had Fall Break which helped a lot in updates and such, plus I got the Sun and Moon Demo.

I do guarantee that everything will be completed by December or the latest January. I'll post another update in future episodes. I still haven't done the episode for the first contest and am struggling with how to write it since it has a different layout compared to the other stories. I hope you guys like the first part of Pokemon Rorroh so far! Comments and critiques are very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Beach Day**

Winter sets up two beach towels and two umbrellas that she rented. The umbrellas provided a much needs shade on the chairs they got. The sand felt warm between her toes. She had a vaporeon styled bathing suit on that had a wavy skirt on the bottom that resembled a tail. Her long hair was down and blew in the wind. Jack was in his Zorua form lounging on a beach chair. He was on his back with his black shades one, eyeing the scene. "I wish I had tequila." He would mumble to himself. Winter though this was odd since the legal age to drink in Rorroh was 19 like in Sinnoh. She figured that Jack was either 16 or 17. He always acted pretty mature unless he got upset, then he had a hissy fit.

The other pokemon were doing their own thing. Ashley and Nicole were making sand castles, Wade and David were eating, and Sophie was standing still, cautiously analyzing the new surroundings. Eventually, Sophie climbed on Winter's shoulder when Winter sat in her beach chair. Winter took a picture of the beach and the ocean with her antique polaroid camera she got at the old timey fair in Solaceon Town. She had plenty of photos saved up in a tiny box. They date as far back as her boat ride to Rorroh with Ashley. She made sure to take at least one or two pictures a day to help remember what fun things happened. She would date them and write a clever caption. On this picture she put the date and wrote "Beach Day!".

Jack cracks up laughing at one point. "Look at this!" He hands Winter his phone. On the screen is a meme of a mudkip. It has a black face while in front of a fainted blaziken. It says "She broke up with me, so I broke her." Winter also found this amusing and for a split second, Sophie giggle. The next meme was the Grumpy Gulpin meme. This particular gulpin has unusual black markings around its eyes, giving it an angry look. There was a pair of happy Sunflora saying "Keep on the Sunny Side!" and the gulpin picture was under it saying "I hope you burn on the Sunny Side". The next one was a snivy meme that said "Snivy is not amused". The "Bitchface" Snivy was staring at a bunch of Unova pokemon in love with an emolga. Sophie and Winter laughed hard at this.

"Winter!" Casey yelled. Winter turned around to see Casey and Clarissa holding their beach gear and jogging over. Casey wore a milotic styled suit and Clarissa had a brionne styled suit on. Casey's sun hat was very extravagant, so much that it was distracting. Casey planted her umbrella in the sand. "The beach is so pretty! I love having sand in my toes!"

"Trust me, it gets old real fast." Jack mumbles.

"Winter! You have a talking Zorua?" Clarissa asks.

"Yeah." Winter had been so used to Jack that it surprised her whenever someone asked if she had a talking Zorua. "That's Jack."

Jack raised his paw without looking up from his phone. "Yo."

Clarissa puts down her beach towel and umbrella. "It's a perfect day!" Her brionne themed suit glimmered in the sunlight.

"Hey Wade." David nudges. "Look over there."

Wade gets confused. "Where?"

"The hotties at three o' clock."

"But it's a little after ten-thirty."

David grunts. "I meant the cherubi and marill over there."

Wade notices them playing with a round ball. It's not unusual for wild pokemon to visit the beach as well, but doubted that they were wild. "Yeah and?"

"Wanna be my wing man?" David smiles. "C'mon! Don't you want a little _excitement_ in your life?"

"I already get my excitement just dealing with you idiots."

David grabs Wade's flipper and drags him towards Cherubi and Marill. "Hey! Do you have room for two?" David asks the girls in a sweet voice.

"Sure! We're playing rolly ball!" Marill says. "We roll the ball to each other back and forth!"

"Sounds fun!" David grits his teeth. _Fuck, this is boring._ David and Wade sit across from each oterh and play with the girls. Wade glared at David when he passed the ball to David.

David would occasionally start a conversation with them. He felt that he was making progress. Then, Marill got closer to Wade and asked him questions. Cherubi and Marill got a little too friendly for David's taste. They thought Wade was cute and funny, much to David's distaste.

"Wade, I'm really happy you came to play with us!" Cherubi hopped. _I called dibs on Cherubi tho._

Wade smiled. "I wouldn't have been here if Dave didn't wanna hit on you guys." _S.H.I.T._ David cringed as the two girls glared at him.

David dried himself off with a towel. He was covered in bruised and was drenched by a Bullet Seed-Water Gun combo. Wade sat by David, unscathed and eating a burrito. Casey finally finished telling a story about how she caught Spewpa. Winter was intrigued at first, but later on, she didn't care. A crowd gathered by the mini stage in the middle of the beach not far from them. "Lisia!" Clarissa squeals as soon as she sees the distinct turquoise hair. Clarissa and Casey sprint over to the stage.

Winter doesn't follow them She stares at the water. "Does anyone want to go by the edge?" She stands up. Nicole, Ashley, and Wade gather around her. Sophie hangs on Winter's back. David and Jack stay behind. As they head towards the water, the waves crash against the sand. Some children and their parents play on the shore, searching for sea shells. Winter stands where the water goes up to her ankles when a wave comes in. Nicole and Ashley play a game where they try not to get wet from the water. They run up and down the beach, yelping with joy. Wade stands next to Winter with his eyes shut. He was enjoying the cool breeze from the sea. It doesn't take long for the wave to get stronger and for high tide to begin. Winter daringly goes closer to the water. She digs her feet into the moist sand to brace herself for a big wave.

Jack comes down by them in his human form. "Why'd you come down?" Winter asked.

Jack has gray and white striped shorts on. "Get my feet a lil' wet."

As soon as he said that, a large wave crashed in, almost knocking Jack off his feet. Winter endured the wave and shivered from the coldness of the water. Jack starts to head back, but stops when Winter doesn't follow him. "What are you doing?"

"I love high tide. Its so much fun standing at the water's edge, feeling the pressure of the waves." She closes her eyes as another wave comes in, but not as strong. "Until a wave that can knock me over comes, I'm not leaving."

Jack sighs and stands next to Winter. At first he couldn't understand why Winter enjoyed this. He hated the beach because sand got everywhere, even when you didn't do anything. A giant wave came in and swept him off his feet. Winter had to take a step back, but she didn't fall so she dug her feet back in the sand. They were soaked and Jack's hair went flat over his eyes. Another wave came in and hit Jack again when he was trying to stand up. He fell into the sand on his right sand. Winter and Sophie laughed at Jack's struggles. He was upset at first, but he eventually laughed along with them and finally saw how it was fun. After a while, the biggest wave Winter ever saw crashed in and knocked them over.

Winter and Jack slowly got up and tried to take the sand off their suits. "That was awesome!" Winter noticed something; Sophie wasn't on her back. "Sophie?" Winter saw Sophie trying to climb up the sandy hill. She was drenched and did not like it. Too much water made Grass pokemon stressed and Winter didn't learn that until now. Sophie's body was heavy and her tail dragged in the sand. The sun got covered up by some cloud, further hindering Sophie's movements. "Sophie, wait for us!" Winter said as she picked Nicole up who was covered in sand. Then, a group of teenagers slide down the sandy slope with their wave boards. Sophie begins to panic and gets the strength to climb back up the slope. "Sophie!" Winter dashes after Sophie, but the sand gets less compacted and more difficult to traverse through.

When Sophie reaches the top, she sees a ton of people on the beach and could not find where David and their beach gear was. Something clamped on her tail and made her scream. She looked behind her to see an angry Krabby that was probably stepped on by one of the teens. Sophie attempted to shake it off, but she was too hindered by the large amount of water in her system. She struggled through the sand and could not find David anywhere. She saw the wooden steps of the boardwalk and a drying station that she could use. The pain on her tail gave her more strength to push through onto the boardwalk. She eventually got up to the drying station and turned on the heat. Krabby immediately let go because it hated the heat. Sophie dried up pretty quickly then realized she was in a more complicated situation. She lost Winter and she was in the middle of a crowd of strangers.

Winter put her sandals on and searched the beach for Sophie. "Damn snivy." She heard a Krabby say as he crawled down the boardwalk steps onto the beach. _The Boardwalk!_ Winter runs through the sand with Jack on her heels. Ashley, Wade, and David stayed back with the stuff, but Nicole insisted to go with Winter because she worried about Sophie. As they got closer to the boardwalk, Jack squealed from the burning, hot sand and caused Winter and Nicole to wait for him.

"Sophie!" Winter yelled as she fought her way through the early afternoon crowd. "Sophie!"

Sophie hid under a bench by a few boardwalk games. Then, a rockruff went under the bench to get cool and Sophie ran. Winter spotted Sophie running into a strange building and chased after her. They went into the building, but Winter ran into an invisible wall. She could see Sophie running ahead, but Nicole and Jack didn't follow Winter in. Behind Winter, the door locked and she had to go forward. She passed the strange maze and saw Sophie by a curtain. "Sophie!"

"Winter!" Sophie leaped into Sophie's arms. "I was so scared."

Winter rubbed Sophie's head. "Let's go." They went through the maze to the door, but couldn't go through. "Jack? Nicole?"

Jack spoke. "Winter, you're locked in there. You have to go through the building."

"Can't one of you just open the door?" Winter asked.

Nicole opened the door, but something sucked her in and the door locked. "That didn't work."

"It's a funhouse! You can't go out the way you began. This one sucks you in." Jack says. "I'll find the exit and wait for you!"

"A funhouse?!" Sophie whimpers. "What's a funhouse?"

Nicole shrugs. "A house that's fun?"

Winter, Nicole, and Sophie go through the maze again and reach the red curtain, they go through it and its almost completely dark except for a few flashing lights. "Oh no." Winter says.

Casey and Clarissa find Jack sitting on a bench by the funhouse exit. "Where's Winter? We wanted her to meet Lisia!" Clarissa said.

"Sophie got scared, ran away, and now Winter, Sophie, and Nicole are trapped in a funhouse." Jack answered.

"Couldn't they just go out the way they came?" Casey asked.

Jack shook his head. "NO! Funhouses suck you in and you have to go through it. And believe me, it's anything but fun."

Winter, Nicole, and Sophie scream as a robotic clown jumps out of the ground when they open a door. It laughs eerily as they slowly go past it, not taking their eyes off of it. They go through a strange hallway and the bridge they are on starts to move. Winter screams in terror and sprints across, almost falling on the ground. Then they get jump scared by a giant jack-in-the-box that glows in the dark. "Hi friends!" It says in a goofy voice. Winter and her pokemon rush past it. Sophie clings onto Winter's back but feels Winter's shaking uncontrollably. They go up a flight of steps and another clown comes out and starts to follow them. Winter screams and tries to run up, but each step she takes, the top seems farther away. They do make the top and close the door on the clown, but see that they are in another maze. They go through and find a door that says "DO NOT ENTER!".

"Do we enter?" Nicole asks, but Winter does not answer. "Winter?"

Winter opens the door and an obnoxiously loud screech scares them from an Exploud somewhere in the building. They see that they are at the top and find a window that shows the outside. She can see Jack, Casey, and Clarissa talking. The next door they open has a mini game they must pass through to enter the next room. A clown voice comes on the surround sound system. "Shoot the barrels! Have some fun! Shoot the barrels! Grab that gun!" Winter grabs the gun and shoots the targets but when she misses the last one, she gets electrocuted.

"What kind of funhouse is this?!" Winter asks with tears in her eyes.

Nicole jumps on the ledge and uses Psybeam to hit each of the targets to open the door. "Let's go!" They go through the door and find a normal set of stairs heading down. When they get down the third step, the stairs disappear into a slippery slope that they desperately try to climb up, but to not avail, they slide down a shaft that takes them to a ball pit. "Winter!" Nicole screams as she slowly gets sucked into the ball pit. Winter grabs Nicole and Sophie and puts them on her shoulders. They climb out and find themselves in a set of caverns. It wasn't that dark but there's two doors. One saying "DO NOT ENTER" and one saying "EXIT". Winter opens the door the says exit, but a scary clown is there.

"Hi friends! Let's play!" The clown takes out a chainsaw and Winter screams and hides in a cavern that the clown can't get up to. "Come down and play with me!" The clown starts to get upset.

Winter begins to cry. "Winter?" Sophie asks. "Don't cry. Be brave!"

"I'm not brave. I hate scary things. I _hate_ it! Make it stop!" Winter breaks down and curls up in the fetal position.

Sophie and Nicole watch as Winter has a panic attack. Nicole gets upset too and curls up by Winter. _I have to do something. I have to be brave._ Sophie says to herself. She leaps out of the high cave and confronts the clown with the chainsaw. _It has to be fake._ She uses a weak Leaf Tornado to warn the clown to stay back. But her fears are confirmed when the chainsaw cuts up the leaves. _IT'S REAL!_ Sophie tries to climb back up to the cave, but the clown grabs her tail and throws her on the ground. Sophie uses Vine Whip to push the Clown back then uses a strong Leaf Tornado to send him into a trap hole down a slide. "He's gone!" Sophie says as she pants for air.

Winter cautiously comes down. "H-h-he's gone?"

"Yeah. He had a real chainsaw too." Sophie says. They open the other door and see the outside once again.

"Winter? Are you okay?" Casey asks. Winter runs out and hugs Jack while crying.

"It was terrifying! We almost died!"

"Must have been one funhouse!" A strange voice says. They look and see Lisia go over to them. "I went in here once before. It was really exciting and kept me on my toes. The clown with the chainsaw at the end was cool too. He got me in a corner then sent me through a trap door to that hole over there." She points to a small square entrance. "You must have barely escaped him."

 _Um._ Sophie, Nicole, and Winter think to themselves and calm down. "Yeah, we did." Winter said slowly.

"LISIA!" Clarissa fangirled. "It's so exciting to meet you!" Behind them, Winter could see a clown limping with a chainsaw in his hand back into the funhouse. "Do you think you could judge our routines? It would mean everything to us if you could?"

Lisia hesitated. "Well, I don't want to spoil myself for tomorrow night. But, if you show me a different routine you're not using tomorrow, I'll happily give my opinions."

Winter did not want to be a part of this, but she had no choice once Casey said that they were all coordinators. They went onto the beach by their beach gear and found a clear spot. Casey showed off a routine with Hoppi. Hoppi would do funny bounces on her ears with a little dance by Casey. Lisia said that Casey show teach Hoppi a new move to make it work better, but everything else was fine. Clarissa showed off a Poison-Powder and Razor Leaf combo with Bulbasaur that Lisia thought was spectacular. She said that the execution of the final pose could use some work, but that Clarissa's feelings could be felt throughout.

Winter was next and used Wade since they had been practicing a routine for some time. "Wade, use Bubblebeam!" Wade used Bubblebeam to send out a shower of bubbles in the air that would float down. Wade would then use Peck and Pound in a little dance to break the bubbles into a shower of rainbow colored water. For the finale, Wade would create a giant bubble that he would be inside. It would float up in the air, then he would use Bide to break it, causing a glimmering light. When they finished, Clarissa, Casey, Jack, and the other pokemon gave a standing ovation. But Lisia and Ali had blank faces.

"I have to admit, that performance was top notch." Lisia began.

Ali nodded. "I agree." His voice was as smooth as cotton candy.

"But." She got up. "I couldn't feel your joy during the routine. When I saw Casey's and Clarissa's, I could feel their passion for what they did. What I'm saying is that you don't have passion when you complete your routines. Something feels off when we feel your vibes. Understand?" Lisia sounded polite when she said this, but Winter had no clue what she was getting at. Lisia's phone rang and she answered it. When she hung up, she clapped her hands. "Alright, I had fun watching you and your lovely pokemon today, but I have to go rehearse for tomorrow night." Lisia smiled. "I already see that you all have bright futures ahead of you. Never let go of your dreams, no matter what!" Lisia walked away with Ali by her side.

Not long after showing Lisia her routine, Winter packed up and left, much to Casey's disapproval. Winter was a little disturbed about the events from today. She felt terrible for her panic attack in the funhouse and she felt even worse when Lisia didn't like her routine. For the rest of the day, she laid in bed with her pokemon and watched TV. She didn't even practice for the contest the next night. She got a message on her phone from her mother which said that she was sending Winter a package that will help her in the contest. Winter cringed when she saw that because she already knew her mother and sister bought her something that she didn't like. Winter fell asleep earlier than usual and dreamt about battling against Edwin again with Wade and Ashley. They won against Tony and Natasha and she couldn't have been more proud of them. Winter hugged them with all her love and spoke "We'll be able to beat the next leader easily!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Opening Night Nerves**

Nurse Joy Hands Winter a big package and Winter goes to the calling booth. The phone rings and on the screen, Albiona appears. Half of her makeup is done and the difference of her looks truly stands out. Her hair is a mess and there's a giant pimple on the side of her nose. "What?!" She yells in an angry tone.

"Is mama there?"

Albiona glares. "Oh, it's you. MOM!" Albiona screams. _She didn't have to scream_. _She's loud enough without yelling._

Then, Cleo appears on the screen with Albiona in the background rushing to get her makeup done. Albiona must have a talk-show interview today since she's doing her makeup fancy at ten in the morning. "Hi, Winter." Cleo says. "You got the package?"

"Yeah. I haven't opened it yet." Winter opens it. She takes out a frilly dress the smells and looks brand new. "It's a dress…"

"Yup! Albiona and I went to Hearthome the other day and bought you a dress from Fantina's _Glory Ghoul Gal_ dress line.

Winter eyed the dress. It was long and frilly. It would go down to her ankles and it was heavy. There had to be at least a hundred pearls on it. It was neon pink, Winter's least favorite color. Regular pink was fine, but neon was too far. On the left shoulder was a giant pink and green fake flower that had a group of pearls in the center. The only part that wasn't frilly was the shoulders and arm sleeves that were pure lace. To go with the dress was a light pink veil Winter had to put on her head. It had some sparkles on it. The shoes were five inch stilettoes that were silver and looks as if it had scales. Also in the package was a long pearl necklace that had to be looped three times so it would be a perfect fit. Winter hated the entire outfit. It wasn't her. It was something she could see Albiona or her mother wearing.

"Isn't it beautiful? You'll be the star of the show wearing that!" Cleo smiled. Winter faked a smile because she knew her mother would get angry if Winter didn't like it. Cleo thought she knew fashion like Albiona. Winter enjoyed the simple things, but not them. "I'm sorry that we couldn't come to watch your first contest."

"It's okay." Winter said. _I really didn't want you to come anyways._ "I love the dress too, but I already have a nice dress." Winter had it in her closet at home and never wore it around her family because none of them liked it. She bought it for $10 Poke at the thrift store and it fit perfectly. It was a purple dress with a silver flower pattern on the bottom. It had long white satin gloves that matched and it was strapless. The dress went down to her knees and was a little frilly on the bottom, but just enough. Her shoes were flat and silver with sparkles. She would put her hair up in a delicate bun and use a traditional kimono clip to pin it up.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "That garbage doesn't deserve to be on national TV. Only a poor sap would get that. I don't want to see you wearing it tonight either!" Cleo got stern. "I want you to make me proud and win. Have you been practicing?"

"Every day for two to four hours like you said." Winter was lying. At first she practiced a lot, but eventually, her and her pokemon got tired of it and they only did sessions that were lucky to have been an hour long.

"Good." Cleo nodded. "If you lose, I'll be angry with you. You're the next prodigy from our family and I want you to succeed. I _want_ you to surpass your sister!" Cleo said.

 _What about me?_ Winter thought. "I have to go do my last minute practice, mama. I'll call you after the contest." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Winter slumped on her bed in the hotel and threw the dress on the floor. Wade and Ashley were watching cartoons and Jack was on his phone. "What is that?" He asked, staring at the pile of neon pink on the floor. It stood out like a sore thumb. "Is that the gift your mom sent you?"

"Yep."

"And she wants you to wear that?"

"Yep."

"WHY?"

"I dunno."

Jack sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got eliminated for wearing that thing."

"I can't do my first round performance in this!" Winter said. "I know I can't move in this thing for my life because it's too heavy."

"Looks like one of those dresses from the Golden Age of Kalos back in the 1600s to the early 1700s." Jack commented. "Just wear the other dress. I like that one."

Winter shook her head. "I can't. I won't hear the end of it from my mom and sister. They expect me to wear it." Winter sighed. "I don't even want to enter in the stupid contest anymore. I thinking about dropping out. Then I don't have to look like a laughing stock on national television." She stands up. "But Casey and Clarissa are expecting me to enter. And so is Lisia." Winter frowns. "I don't understand what Lisia meant yesterday when she said I don't have passion."

"You'll find out soon I guess." Jack said.

Winter entered the fancy dressing room and saw about forty coordinators conversing with each other. She gulped at the sight of them each dressed in cute outfits and doing their makeup. Winter looked at her card, number 27 and walking over to the section that said 27. She took a seat and stared at herself in the mirror. She took her pigtails out, letting her long brown hair go down. She opened her backpack and took out the dress her mother bought her. She glared at it wishing that it would just burn up into a million pieces. Winter strolled into the dressing room and struggled to put the extravagant outfit on. She could barely walk in her stilettoes and the dress was tight around her legs, making it difficult to move. Her hair got caught in the necklace and when she ripped it out, a chunk of hair was stuck on the necklace. It took forever to take the hair off. Winter put her hair up and put the veil on which was too tight around her head. She didn't even bother putting her makeup on because she was so frustrated with everything around her. Casey came out of the dressing room next took Winter's. She had a pink two-piece outfit on. The top part was pink and had yellow designs on it. The skirt was loose and wavy; it was solid pink and had a diamond flower on it. Her shoes were fancy moccasins. Winter guessed that Casey wore this back in Drem Village for important events. Casey's hair was combed back and she had a feathered headband on. The feathers were pink, light yellow, and brown. Was also dress up in a small pink outfit that matched Casey's. Spewpa had a sparkly sleeveless shirt on and a flowered hat.

"Winter?" Casey stared at Winter as she sat down at the mirror. "What are you wearing?"

"My mom got this for me. So I have to wear it." Winter mumbled. She was putting the finishing touches on Ashley's purple coat and ear bow.

Casey held in her laughter. "You look ridiculous… Not to be mean…"

"You think I don't know that?!" Winter snapped at Casey. "These past few weeks have been hell trying to prepare for this stupid contest and now I have to go on stage looking like an idiot!"

Casey frowns. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were as excited as I was for this."

Winter sighs. "Well, I'm thinking about dropping out. I don't want to do this anymore." Winter took the veil off and flung the shoes off her hurting feet. She gets up and goes back in the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

"We're beginning in twenty minutes!" Caroline says on the loud speaker. Upstairs, the crowd begins to enter the stadium. Jack and Winter's other pokemon, not including Wade & Ashley, are seated waiting for the contest to commence.

"Winter, you can't drop out now!" Casey pleads. "Remember, we were going to be rivals!"

Winter sits in the dressing room alone. Casey bangs on the door. "Winter!" Ashley whimpers. "I don't like it when you're sad."

 _I have to tough it out. But not like this._ Winter puts her regular clothes back on except her hat. She comes out of the room to the joy of Casey, Ashley, and Wade. "Casey, can you help me with my hair?" Casey nods and they rush to make Winter's hair look nice. They used a curling iron to twirl it on the bottom. Winter pushed her hair over her left shoulder and her bangs covered her left eye. She did light makeup. Winter hated putting makeup on because eyeliner would make her eyes water and she felt fake for some reason. Eventually, they finished. Casey gave Winter a pretty silver chain to wear and some white gloves. "Do I look okay?" Winter says as she puts a contest seal on Ashley's pokeball.

"You look so pretty! Your outfit matches Wade and Ashley perfectly." Wade tipped his black fedora. He had a purple coat on with saddle shoes.

"Everyone line up for the opening ceremony!" Caroline tells them. Casey, number 26, and Winter, number 27 line up and walk upstairs.

"I hope Winter didn't decide to drop out." Jack says.

Nicole's ears droop. "I hope no one laughs at her dress." Sophie is curled up next to Nicole, overwhelmed by the shear amount of people. "It's okay Sophie. Just don't run away again." Nicole says with a smile.

David munches on a bag of chips. "These are stale."

"Then why are you eating them?" Sophie asks.

"Because we spent three bucks on this."

"Shh! It's starting!" Nicole says.

Everything goes dark except for a single spotlight. Caroline is in the spotlight with a mic in her hand. "Good evening Marina City! Welcome to the Marina City Pokemon Contest. We'll be kicking off the start of the contest season tonight with our 40 lovely coordinators. They've been training so hard for this moment and we hope they all do their very best!" The audience cheers as the lights come back on and confetti is released into the crowd. "First, let's meet our judges!" Caroline gestures towards a table on the side of the stage with five people on it. Caroline announces each judge who stands up.

Nurse Joy stands. "Hello, everyone! I hope we have a wonderful and safe contest tonight."

Mr. Contesta stands. "Hello! I will be looking forward to see the next generation of coordinators strive towards their dreams."

Madame Una stands. She takes off her Litten print shades. She always dressed up as a particular cat-like pokemon. "Bonjour! I, the fantastic Madame Una, am excited to finally watch all these lovely young men and women perform for us once again!"

Mr. Sukizo stands up. "Hi everyone! I hope this contest is…REMARKABLE!" The audience cheers loudly.

"Now, for our special guest judge, the latest Top Coordinator in Hoenn, Lisia!"

Lisia stands up and waves to the audience who cheers loudly for her. "Good evening everyone! I'd like first thank the Rorroh Contest Association for letting me guest judge here today. As for the coordinators who will be entering today, I want all of you to do your very best. Even if you fail, there's always next time! Never give up on your dreams! I remember my first contest not too long ago. It was nerve wracking and I lost, but I learned so much from that experience and I want everyone to learn from their mistakes tonight and from each other." Lisia smiles. "A _true_ coordinator puts their all into what they do. With their pokemon, a coordinator expresses their individuality and emotions into their performance and battles. Coordinators do what they do because they love it and want everyone else to be happy. That is the role of a coordinator and I hope everyone who is participating tonight understands that. Good luck!"

After the audience finishes cheering for Lisia's speech, Caroline asks all the coordinators to come out. They do so and the audience stands up and applauds. "Where's Winter?" Nicole questions Jack while jumping to get a better view.

Jack stands up. "She's wearing her normal clothes. Her hair is done up but why is she wearing her regular clothes? Maybe she decided not to look like a nut after all."

On stage Winter folds her hands together and makes a small prayer. Then she thinks as Caroline makes her speech. _'Coordinators do what they do because they love it and want everyone else to be happy'. That's what I'm lacking. I don't like doing this. At first it seemed fun because I always watched Albiona, but when I started practicing with mama, I despised it more and more. That's what she saw when I showed her my routine. She saw through my façade and knew that I wasn't enjoying it. No matter how hard I fake it, I can't fake my true feelings._

Pretty soon, all the coordinators go back downstairs, each waiting their turn. The entire time, Winter stares at herself in the mirror wondering what her mother is thinking right now. She didn't wear the dress and she knows that no matter what she does, she'll never be good enough for her mother. _I need to find my own path. My own preference. Sometime I enjoy doing. Maybe I should listen to what Edwin said that day. He said I should try participating in Pokemon Gyms. But I don't think I'm strong enough. Maybe I should just focus on traveling and getting Jack back to Nightstar. There will be no interruptions and this journey will end quicker._

"Number 26 and 27, on deck!" A member of the stage crew calls out. Casey gets up, clenching Spewpa's pokeball. She doesn't say a word as she walks out of the dressing room. Winter returns Ashley in her pokeball and walks out behind Casey. They stand behind the stage curtain watching a person with her jumpluff.

"Winter," Casey begins. "I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

Casey tears up. "For everything. Because of you, I finally got the courage to go off on my own. Today, my dream is coming true. And I get to experience that dream next to you." She looks at Winter. "This is your last contest, isn't it?"

Winter shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore." Casey is called onto the stage. "Good luck."

Casey walks out into the open as the lights focus on her. A few thousand people stare at her as she hesitates sending out Spewpa. But she does. "Spewpa! Let's go!" Spewpa comes out in a ball of flowers and spins as she lands on the ground. Casey picks Spewpa up as the music begins; she spins around with Spewpa in her arms. Casey throws Spewpa in the air and Spewpa uses Stun Spore that surrounds it. Then Spewpa uses Harden that makes the spores glow a bright yellow. Spewpa uses Tackle on the ground and the Stun Spore puffs out with powder from its body. It was in that moment that Casey wasn't afraid anymore. Spewpa uses String Shot and Casey grabs it as they spin together within the bright spores. Casey keeps her eyes on Spewpa who has a little smile on her face. _Let's finish this Spewpa._ Casey launches Spewpa in the air again. Spewpa uses String Shot while spinning and makes a cocoon. She uses Harden and the cocoon glows as she spins. Spewpa breaks free from the cocoon and a beautiful light comes from her as the cocoon breaks apart. Spewpa lands in Casey's arm. "That's all folks!" The audience cheers loudly. Casey waves to everyone and then faces the judges who give her positive comments.

Casey runs off the stage and Caroline introduces Winter. Winter walks out onto the stage. _Let's get this over with._ Was her only thought. She glances at Lisia and then sends Ashley out. "Ashley, come out!" Ashley comes out riding a bunch of purple stars and then lands on the ground. The music comes on and they do their little dance. Winter twirls around in a circle with Ashley beside her. _Now for the backflip_. Ashley performs several backflips and ends with a quadruple backflip before using Dig. Whenever Ashley came up, Winter would point where to go in a stylish fashion and smile. _This is pretty fun._ Ashley did her gymnastic-like flips before making each hole. When she goes in for the fifth hole, Winter spins and lifts her right hand in the air, "Use Swift!". Swift comes out from each of the holes, but this time, they are not unstable and they form a solid star. "Use Shadow Ball!" Ashley jumps out of the center hole and uses Shadow Ball to surround the star. The audience is in awe at the sight of the purple star. "Quick Attack!" Winter gives Ashley a boost before she uses Quick Attack on the star. Then, hundreds of mini stars are released from the big star. Ashley lands on Winter's head as Winter dances in the stars. The stars reach the audience. Nicole puts out her paw to grab one and it disappears into little sparks. Soon, purple sparkles are all over the stage. "Ashley, finish with Shadow Ball!" Ashley sends out three large Shadow Balls that at first explode, creating a cloud of smoke, then, a secondary burst occurs, pushing the smoke aside and creating a beautiful set of sparkles. Winter poses on her one knee and does a peace sign as Ashley mimics her. "Finished!" The audience roars with excitement, even louder than the coordinators before. Jack and Winter's other pokemon stand up and applaud the performance. In the dressing room, Wade, Casey, Hoppi, and Spewpa cheer for Winter. Winter faces the judges who all clapped for the performance.

"That was the best performance I have seen from a rookie before. You remind me of a coordinator I saw with a Torchic once." Nurse Joy says with glee.

Mr. Contesta nods. "I have to agree. No doubt that you and your eevee have been working hard on your performance."

Mr. Sukizo stands up. "REMARKABLE!"

Madame Una fans herself with her red orange hand fan. "Oh my! That was such a glorious performance that I almost passed out. And your outfits match so well. Not too much, something many other coordinators and performers should learn. Too much takes away from the performance itself."

Winter stares at Lisia with a smile. "That was amazing, Winter! It really was. You and your pokemon have a bond that no one else can compete with. Congratulations!"

Winter joyously leaves the stage with Ashley in her hands. She takes a seat at her spot in the dressing room. "We did it!" Ashley snuggles closer to Winter.

Clarissa comes up to Winter with a strange red pokemon next to her. "Nice job Winter!" Clarissa has a green strapless frilly top on with long dark green and pink dress pants. Her shoes are pink and have short heels. The number 35 is taped on the top of her pants. "Oricorio and I loved your routine!"

"Oricorio?" Winter finds her pokedex and takes it out.

' _Oricorio, the Dancing Pokemon. Baile Style. Type: Fire/Flying. The nectar of certain flowers changes its form. Each form has its own unique personality. Regardless of form, Oricorio are the most talented dancers in the world. Baile Style: Has a burning passion for dance.'_

"Oricorio and I are doing a dance routine we thought of ourselves. She loves to dance!"

Oricorio poses. "Olay! It's true. Me encanta bailar!" Oricorio has a foreign accent, probably due to its special form.

Once the first round was over, the judges went into a judging room for an hour to discuss who would make it to the top eight. Winter goes out to the lobby of the stadium to grab a drink. Jack and the others come up to her. "Winter, that was amazing!" Nicole barked. "The end was awesome!"

"Thanks." Winter blushed.

Jack nods. "Usually, I would be really sarcastic right now, but I can't find anything to say. Nice job." He winks. "No doubt you'll win this."

All the coordinators line up on the stage in numerical order. Caroline confronts the judges on their decision and has a sheet of paper in her hand. "Thank you all for waiting! I was talking to the judges and they said that this decision was the hardest they had to make in years. They even had a tie breaker for eighth place that Lisia had to choose. Remember, the top eight coordinators will advance to the battle round that will be held tomorrow night at the same time. Now, here are the eight finalists. First, number 35, Clarissa!" Clarissa steps forward. "10, 2, 38, 26!" Casey steps forward. She tries hard to contain her excitement. "32, 4, and…" Winter's heart stops as the Caroline speaks. "There was a tie breaker between number 27 and number 14. Lisia ended up being the deciding vote. And in 8th place is... NUMBER 14! Congratulations!" The audience cheers a little. Winter lowers her head as Ashley and Wade frown.

"It was rigged." Wade says.

In the audience, Jack and the others are in shock that Winter didn't make the next round. A lot of other people around them are confused to as to why Winter didn't make it. Some say that Lisia is always right but others disagree saying that number 14 and her Pidgey weren't even that good compared to Winter. "She should've gotten 1st easily!" A woman says as everyone starts to exit the stadium. Some coordinators around Winter who didn't make it begin bawling and the ones who did hug each other. Winter just stands still on the stage, looking down at her shoes. She slowly goes back to her dressing room to take off her make up and put her hair up into a messy bun. She takes off Wade and Ashley's outfits.

Winter is the last to head out when shows up shaking the hands of all the coordinators. Winter shakes Lisia's hand and forces a smile. "Winter," Lisia stops Winter from walking away. "You know why I didn't let you through to the next round, don't you?"

"No." Winter says, not looking at Lisia.

Lisia explains. "I'm not sure if you paid attention to my speech, but I know you do want to do this. Admittedly, your performance was the best of the night, but… I don't want anyone who doesn't have a passion for this winning. That's how I feel, and the judges agreed with me. Throughout your performance, I could see that you were having fun, but it still showed that you were being forced to do this."

"So." Winter turns around. "I worked hard on my performance every single day so I could get respect from my mom and sister, and now I have to deal with them."

"I'm sorry Winter. But it was for the best. I'm not looking for a perfect performance, I'm looking for someone who isn't perfect, but can do better if they want to put their heart and soul into it." Lisia walks away with Ali next to her.

Winter finishes putting on her pajamas as Jack comes back in the room. "We can stay here two more nights. I just asked the manager downstairs."

"Cool cool." Winter's phone rings. "Ugh. It's mama."

"Don't answer."

"But she'll just keep calling and eventually she'll show up." Winter grunts. She answers and her mother appears on the screen with a scowl on her face. "Hi mama." Winter smiles.

"Explain now!" Cleo yells. "You did the best out of everyone there! I know you did!"

"I know mama. Everyone thought that."

Cleo gets even more disturb. "Why did that Lisia bitch think you weren't good enough? I'm telling you, it's because of the Sinnoh Grand Festival that Albiona beat her in."

"I didn't know that." Winter knew because Albiona always told the story. She just acted.

"You better have spoken to her!"

"I did, mama."

"And what did she say." Cleo grunts.

Winter sighs. "She said that she was looking for someone who has a burning passion to be a coordinator. She said that I didn't show that passion. She said that I faked it and that she didn't want someone without a passion to be a coordinator to win."

Cleo shakes her head. "She's wrong! You know why you didn't win. It's because you didn't wear the dress!"

"No. Lisia's right." Cleo shuts up. "Mama, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to pursue my own interests. And if that means not doing what you want, so be it."

"Don't give me this shit again, Winter!" Cleo gets furious. "You have to do this for your family, for our legacy! A Diamond does contests! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Mom!" Winter snaps back. "I hate it so much. You and Albiona made me hate it with your stupid lessons for hours every single day of the week and Albiona's snobby attitude. I want to be myself. Sure, it was fun doing a performance with Ashley, but you never cared if I had fun or not. You only cared if I did everything perfectly." Cleo stays quiet. "Why do you think I left in the first place?"

Cleo speaks in a dark tone. "I'm picking you up. If you don't want to listen to me, then you can think about it at school. I'm enrolling you into the Eterna City Academy and you can think about everything there."

"You're overreacting! You always do!"

Cleo scoffs. "If you don't win a ribbon by the time I get to Rorroh, you're coming home. Period." Cleo hangs up.

Winter screams and scares everyone in the room. "I HATE HER! I hate her so much. She only cares about herself! She's threatening me with the fricken' Eterna Academy. That place drains your sanity."

Jack pats Winter on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll understand soon."

"I know she wants me to be a coordinator because I'll already have a goal set and an easy road to fame because of my sister but," Winter sighs. "I want to shake things up a little. They always hated change.

The next night, Winter attended the second half of the contest to root for Casey. Casey was using Hoppi in the battle portion of the contest and had beat the first coordinator with ease. However, when the semifinal matches were set up, Casey was set to battle against Clarissa, her newest friend and rival. "I'm so scared." Casey expressed her fears to Winter. "Clarissa and Bulbasaur have been training forever!"

"You'll do fine Casey." Winter said. "I believe in you."

"Thanks Winter." Casey walks to go back on stage. "That means a lot to me. I won't let you down!"

Casey and Clarissa stood on their respective spots on the stage. Clarissa sent Bulbasaur out first who came out with a bunch of petals circling it. Bulbasaur wore a bouquet of roses on its back and had a flower headband on. Casey sent out Hoppi who entered with a dazzling light. They had five minutes to battle and the rules were simple: whoever had the most points remaining at the end won. For the entire contest, Casey's nerves were under control, but now it was different. She glanced at the crowd of people all around her and shuddered. "Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!" Bulbasaur puffed a purple stream of powder that went towards Hoppi.

"Hoppi, Pound!" Hoppi punched the air to blow the purple powder away into the air. Then Hoppi felt something weird in her. She felt sick and a purple shock injured her. "Hoppi! Oh no!" Hoppi was poisoned, the attempt to blow back the powder was futile since it floated in the air above them. Casey's priority now was to have Hoppi survive this battle while poisoned. The powder above started to slowly float down and would make Hoppi's condition worse. She had to get it away from Hoppi as soon as possible. Then, Bulbasaur leaped high above the purple cloud and dived while spinning. The powder gave Bulbasaur a purple coloring as it hit Hoppi with a direct Tackle.

"What's wrong with Casey?" Ashley asks Winter.

Winter has a concerned look on her face. "I'm not sure."

"She's overwhelmed." Jack says. "Not only does she have to coordinate a beautiful battle strategy, but she has to avoid Bulbasaur's attacks while Hoppi is poisoned. I guess the tension and the crowd is finally getting to her."

Bulbasaur uses Sweet Scent as Hoppi goes in for a spinning Pound. But Bulbasaur disappears in the pink cloud. Sure the Poison Powder disappeared because of Sweet Scent, but Hoppi was getting distracted by the sweet smell. "Hoppi!" _What do I do?!_ Casey thinks to herself. _Everyone's watching me and I look like an idiot._ She sees that there's less than three minutes on the clock, then comes up with an idea. "Hoppi jump on the clock!" Hoppi makes a huge leap and reaches the clock. "Jump Kick!" Hoppi does a backflip off the clock and strikes down into the pink cloud once she sees a green figure in it. Hoppi strikes Bulbasaur hard with Jump Kick and the Sweet Scent clears out from the shockwave. Bulbasaur retaliates with a Tackle attack but Hoppi is able to dodge several times by jumping. _We can still win this!_ Casey finally gets her strength together. "Hoppi, use Quick Attack, circle it!" Hoppi speeds around Bulbasaur who can't pinpoint Hoppi's location. "Dizzy Punch!" Hoppi bands her ears together as a shower of blinding sparks comes upon Bulbasaur. Hoppi then stops and punches Bulbasaur, knocking it back. Hoppi's second punch is disrupted by the poison status.

"Poison Powder-Razor Leaf combo!" Clarissa yells. Bulbasaur releases a puff of Poison Powder to disguise itself then unleashes a powerful Razor Leaf at Hoppi. "Tackle!" Bulbasaur then rushes in for a Tackle attack.

"Dizzy Punch!" Casey screams and Hoppi clashes with Bulbasaur as a large sparkly explosion of purple and yellow occurs. When the smoke clears the clock hits zero and both pokemon are still standing.

Caroline gets on the microphone. "And the winner is…" The yellow point circles show. "Clarissa and Bulbasaur! Give them an applause!"

Casey picks up Hoppi and sees that she was close to beating Clarissa. "I'm sorry Hoppi." Hoppi hugs Casey and rubs Casey's face with her fluffy ears. She goes over to Clarissa. "Congratulations Clarissa!" Casey says with a hint of sadness.

"Thanks Casey." Clarissa says. "For a minute there I thought I was going to lose. I have to admit, you and Hoppi are a great team."

"Win the finals for me!" Casey says. They shake hands.

By eleven at night, the contest ends and Clarissa comes out of the dressing room with her shiny new ribbon on her top. It was a cerulean color and had gold markings on it. "Congratulations Clarissa!" Casey and Winter said.

"Thanks guys." Clarissa blushed, a little embarrassed. "I'm really happy that I won, but I feel bad that you two lost."

"One of us has to win!" Casey says. "I'm so happy you guys are my rivals!" She yawns. "I'm pooped."

Clarissa laughs. "Same here. All that battling has made me tired and hungry. Why don't we hit the diner before we go to bed?"

"I like that idea." Jack says while stretching.

Winter holds Ashley who is asleep in Winter's arms. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I'm tired and Ashley is sleeping."

Jack waves as he, Casey, and Clarissa walk out. "Meet ya later."

Winter enters the hotel and gets changed. She goes in her bed and tucks Ashley in. "Good night Ashley."

Ashley squints her eyes and licks Winter. "Good night, Winter. I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Are you sad?"

"A little."

"It's okay. I'm sad too."

"You don't have to be sad." Winter turns out her bedside light. The TV is still on, but muted. "Everything will get better."

"I'm sad because you're sad." That was the last thing Ashley sad before she passed out on next to Winter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Depths**

Casey and Winter stare at Clarissa's Marine Ribbon that she won in the contest. Clarissa places it in a ribbon case. "Three more to go!" Clarissa puts it away and gets up. "I'm gonna get going."

Casey gets up too. "Same. Hoppi and I need to practice for our next contest!"

Winter says goodbye to Casey and Clarissa for now and walks around the city with jack until they stop at a small park for lunch. Winter doesn't eat anything because she gets lost in thought. _What should I do now?_ Jack takes out the map. "There's a contest in Harktown." He shows her the location. "It's a good distance from here so we should leave tomorrow morning unless you want me to ask about staying another night."

"No, that's fine. It's better if we leave when the sun rises." Winter says. "I don't want to enter though. But I guess I should try another contest."

"For shits and giggles right?" Jack smiles.

Near the table, the pokemon each their share, but Wade finishes his lunch early. His stomach growls loudly. He stares at David's bowl and takes a small pellet of food when David looks away. Wade can't help himself, so he switches bowls with David. David bites the empty bowl and gives Wade a death glare and growls. Without a word, they start fighting each other. "Wade! David! Stop it!" Winter yells at them, but they don't let up. Wade is able to push David off of him, but David goes in to bite Wade. Wade notices David's eyes roll back and become black. Wade freaks out because of this and jumps into the bushes. He comes out the other side and David follows. David goes in for another chomp, but bites something prickly instead. His eyes refocus and he sees that he has a chespin in his mouth. Next to the chespin is a charmander who is staring at them. Chespin screams and runs around with David on his head.

Winter and the others reach them and see a male trainer trying to take David off chespin's head. "Come off!" The trainer has light brown hair and has a white and black shirt on. The black design on the shirt resembles a pokeball. His khaki's are a light tan and his sneakers are black. He has a white and red hat on backwards and his bag is red with a pokeball symbol on it. "Chester, hold still!" He yells at his chespin, Chester.

"David!" Winter goes over to them. "Let go!"

"I will when he stops pulling me!" He mumbles.

Winter sighs. "My gible won't let go unless you stop pulling him." The trainer let's go of David who immediately hops off of Chester's head. "I'm really sorry. My pokemon stared arguing about food."

The trainer laughs now that the situation is over. "That's okay. How'd you know what gible told you? Can you talk to pokemon?!"

 _Blew it._ Winter forces a smile. "Yeah. I try to keep it a secret between me and my closest friends."

"Your secret is safe with me!" The boy says. He sticks his hand out. "I'm Kevin! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Winter." She shakes his hand. "I feel really bad about what happened."

Kevin shakes his head. "No worries, friendo. I'm used to Chester and Blaze getting into some wild predicaments."

Winter takes out her pokedex.

'Charmander, the Flame Pokemon. Type: Fire. Charmander's flame is a good way to see how healthy it is and how it's feeling. It would die if the flame went out.'

'Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon. Type: Grass. The quills on its head became extremely sharp when in danger. The thick shell on its head can't be penetrated.'

"Your pokemon are pretty cool." Winter says. All of Winter's pokemon gather around her. "These are my pokemon." She points to Jack. "That's Jack. He's actually a Zorua but can speak like a person. He likes to look like a human more than a pokemon."

Kevin gets excited. "You have so many awesome pokemon! I wish I was as talented as you are!" Kevin sits down at a picnic table. "I'm aiming to be the strongest trainer in Rorroh by challenging the gyms."

"That's cool. I have a friend who told me about the gym challenge and the pokemon league. It sounds interesting." Winter says and sits down. Behind them, Kevin's pokemon and Winter's pokemon get acquainted with each other.

Kevin thinks for a second. "Wait a minute…you were that chick in the contest the other day! I remember seeing your routine with your eevee and it was so amazing. I couldn't believe that you didn't win the whole thing."

Winter nods and fakes a smile. "It's okay. I'm still figuring out what I want to do on my journey. Sure, contests are aight but, I think there's more for me to do out there."

"True. You never know until you try." Kevin stands up. "I'm heading to the museum. Do you wanna come with me? It'll be fun and we can see tons of pokemon!"

"That sounds fine." Winter agrees. They both get up and leave for the museum.

The Oceana Museum of Rorroh was located on the way towards Oceanside Beach. The building was shaped as a magikarp and it was free to come in. There were countless exhibits on many Water type pokemon from around the world. Winter was amazed at one with the legendary beast kyogre. The display case had a large tooth speculated to be from a kyogre in Hoenn and it had rare pictures of its Primal Reversion. Winter remembered Ivory talking about her studies in Primal Reversion where pokemon revert to their primal or old forms. Kyogre was just one example of this. However, when Winter saw footage of primal kyogre in the ocean during a crisis in Hoenn that occurred a few years ago, she became fearful of it. The poor cameraman was videotaping it when kyogre leaped out of the water, opened its jaw and swallowed the man whole. The camera luckily survived and washed ashore when a young trainer was able to stop kyogre's rampage. Winter shivered in fear and moved on to fossils of tirtouga and carracosta.

A middle aged man in a suit walks by Winter and Kevin with a crowd of people with cameras. "That must be Mr. Cean!" Kevin said. "He has a Ph. D in Marine Biology and is the leading scientist studying Water pokemon in Rorroh. I heard that he comes to the museum during May, June, and July to hold classes for trainers and tourists. He is actually the chairman of the Museums of the World and travels to every region to demonstrate and give lectures."

"Now, today is the summer opening of the Marine Oceanic Tunnels!" Mr. Cean announces on his microphone. "Those who want to join a class to traverse these tunnels can sign up at the front desk."

Kevin grabbed Winter and Jack and took them to the front desk to be first in line to sign up for the tunnels. "I always wanted to see the tunnels for myself!" Kevin said once they signed up. "I feel that learning more about Water pokemon can help me get my first badge in Lodgewater City!" They go into the cafeteria to grab some food then they return to the entrance of the tunnels where there are at least twenty other people waiting for the tour.

Mr. Cean shows up. "Welcome all to the Marine Oceanic Tunnels tour! Let us begin!" Everyone starts to walk down a dark hallway. "If you take pictures, leave the flash off; some pokemon get irritated by blinding lights." They go through a steel door and immediately see a giant hall with glass all over. The rich marine life of the Mari Ocean is bright and vibrant. Different species of pokemon swim past the glass, not phased that people are inside looking at them. A school of wishiwashi swim by, looking like one giant pokemon. "There is six solid inches of the hardest glass in the world separating us from the ocean. Mari Ocean is known to be the cleanest and most diverse ocean in the world with over a hundred different kinds of Water pokemon living in it. These tunnels were part of a project that I and members of the Museums of the World board decided to partake. We held charity events for the Oceana Museum of Rorroh to fund this project and it was completed about five years ago. Every summer we hold tours for people to see the ocean life because in winter and fall, there isn't many pokemon here due to the cold temperatures. In spring, we open the tours to the public for a few weeks then close them for maintenance. These tunnels go down as far as 250 feet below the surface. As we go down, we can see a change in light and in the kinds of pokemon that are around."

A woman with black and light blue hair walks into a bar filled with shady people, dressed in black leather clothing with jeans and masks. She has a black crop top on and ripped black jeans. She has military boots on with three inch heels. Her short spiky hair is pinned back with dark blue clips. Next to her is a litleo who has a black jacket on with a symbol that says D on it. As soon as she stops walking, all the people in the bar stop what they were doing and salute to her. "Good day Ms. Eva, sir!" They say simultaneously.

"You all may sit." Ms. Eva says in a strict tone. She grabs a bottle of beer and pops the cap open. The bartender hands her a cigar. She lights it up with litleo's small fire mane and starts to smoke. As she begins to speak, puffs of smoke come out of her mouth. Every one sits in a perfect posture and does not make eye contact with her. "As you know, Emperor was upset after our station in Vienna Cliff was compromised. He said that now is the time we have to strike. We can no longer hide in the shadows, stealing pokemon to supply to our troops and sell to make money to supply our troops. Now is the time that we must make ourselves known to the people of Rorroh. Today is that day." She finishes her beer and slams it on the floor. "We must make Emperor proud by doing something to make people know who Team Darklin is! They must fear us and understand that we are ushering in a new age where Team Darklin rules! A new age where Team Darklin will eliminate those who are not worthy of our new world order!" She stops walking and puts out her cigar. She faces the people with her arms behind her back. "We of regimen 6 have gathered in Marina City to finally make ourselves known! And we will do so with brute force."

Winter stares out at the darkness, seeing only dim lights from lantern and chinchou. Kevin is off with the main group listening to Mr. Cean's lecture on skrelp. "You okay?" Jack asks Winter. "You've been awfully quiet the entire day." Next to them, Winter's pokemon wave at a group of chinchou who shine their lights in a happy way. "Don't worry about your mom or what happened in the past. You can only learn by your mistakes."

"I know." Winter sighs. "I wish I could be better."

Ms. Eva and a group of ten people all put on dark blue diving suits with white lines on the sides. "These white lines will light up as we go further down in the water. Remember the plan!" The group salutes and they all dive into the ocean and swim down. On their backs are oxygen tanks. "Conserve your oxygen troops! We'll need more during the mission."

Now at the end of the tunnels, Mr. Cean lectures about a rare carracosta that dwells in a cave. "We have no idea how it got to Mari Ocean, but our guess is that a trainer released it so it could have a good home. Also down here is a gyarados that is never bothered by other pokemon. Gyarados are known to be easily angered, especially by light in these depths."

"Hey!" One girl points to eleven blue stripes in the water. "What are those?"

Mr. Cean takes a closer look. "I have no idea! No one is supposed to be swimming this deep!" He calls someone on the phone. "They're going towards the carracosta… now half are going deeper by the…the gyarados!" Suddenly and bright light shines on the gyarados who rapidly swims up to the divers. They then shine the light onto the glass of the tunnels, blinding everyone. Once the light disappears, a giant gyarados rams into the tunnels. "Emergency!" Mr. Cean presses a red button and an alarm goes off. Suddenly, carracosta shows up with a strange collar on its neck. It uses Aqua Jet and makes a crack in the glass. By this time, everyone is running up. Gyarados's giant teeth break through the glass and water begins to pour in. The teeth are stuck in the glass and blood pours out of its gums.

"Kevin!" Winter yells as Kevin is pushed on the ground by the mob of people. Winter helps Kevin up and they start to run. Winter returns all her pokemon except for Ashley and Wade. Kevin picks up Blaze and Chester and they all start running. Jack leads the way and turns into a Zorua and rushes up the slopes.

"He's a Zorua?!" Kevin asks.

"Now's not the time!" Winter says. Carracosta rams into the glass again and a larger crack appears. They hear a strange crackling sound and turn around to see tiny streams of water start to pour in. Then gyarados pulls his teeth out and the glass with him. A large wave of water pours in and the cracked glass breaks. Gyarados and carracosta fight not far away from the tunnels. Winter and the other run as fast as they can to beat the water. The bottom portion of the tunnels rips off from the intense water pressure as they just make it to the top. "What's going on?" Winter panics as the crowd can't open the steel door.

"It's locked!" Mr. Cean says. "When I pressed the alarm, the door automatically locked on us. I can break us in!"

"That's a stupid flaw!" Jack says as water slowly rises up. "At this rate, we'll drown!"

Frame by frame the glass breaks from the water pressure on both sides off it. Then the door opens and Officer Jenny starts to help people in. Carracosta bumps into whatever is remaining of the tunnels and causes Kevin to lose his footing and fall back. The part of the tunnels he rolled in begins to collapse. "Winter!" Kevin says as water rushes up to him and his pokemon. "Take them!" He throws Blaze up to Winter and throws Chester as the water gets up to his shoulders.

"No! Trainer!" Blaze screeches. His flame is really low from getting wet. Jack goes into his human form and hands Blaze and Chester to Officer Jenny. "Save him!" Blaze and Chester wriggle around in Jenny's arms. Blaze is able to get out and go back down by Winter, accidentally closing the door again. "Trainer!"

"Blaze, go back!" Winter says. Jack tries to open the door with Jenny on the other side, but the door is permanently locked now. Winter tries to push from the other side, but it is now use. "We'll try to help Kevin and find another way out!"

"There is no other way out!" Jack yells. "You'll drown!"

Winter takes a deep breath. _I can be scared like I was in the funhouse._ "That's a chance I have to take." She turns to Kevin and sends out Sophie. "Sophie, use Vine Whip!" Sophie grabs Kevin's arms just as that part of the tunnels collapses. They are barely able to pull him out of the water. Then another problem arises, they are in the last part and water slowly creeps up to them. "We have to break the down open." Winter says as she returns Sophie.

"Yeah, we can't swim around. Blaze hates pokeballs so he won't go in mine." Kevin says. They try to pull the door again, but it is no use. Blaze climbs up on Kevin's shoulders and Winter puts Ashley into her back pack as the water reaches their feet. "I have an idea. Blaze, use Ember!" Blaze spits out a few small fire balls that hit the steel door that gets really hot. "Maybe we can melt it. Fire is super effective against steel pokemon so it should be the same with this door!"

Winter sends out Nicole and holds Nicole in her arms. "Nicole, use Ember too!"

Nicole and Blaze use as much energy as they can to try and melt the door, but time is quickly running out. Nicole sits on Winter's head as the water rushes in. They start to float as the water begins to make the last part of the tunnels collapse. "It's not working!" Winter says. "We have to do something else!"

Jack calls from the other side. "Jenny brought in some arcanine to use Flamethrower on the door. Stay back!" Jenny orders the arcanine to attack and the doors heats up quicker than before.

Winter returns Nicole and tries to hold Ashley's head up for air as the water makes that float up to the ceiling. Kevin does the same with Blaze, but Blaze's flame goes down even more, probably from stress and from getting wet. The door finally explodes and they swim towards it. Kevin and Blaze get out first and Winter hands Jack Ashley and Wade, but then the tunnel collapses, sucking Winter into the ocean. "Winter!" Wade yells and dives into the water to grab Winter. Winter holds her breath for as long as she can until she loses consciousness. Wade uses all his strength to lift her up towards the surface of the ocean. He takes her towards a fishing dock and a group of fisherman lift her out of the water. Winter coughs up sea water and some blood but is still alive. Jack and Kevin rush over to Winter and help her stand up to go back into the museum to get checked.

Everyone survived the crisis and are sitting in the museum giving their witness statements to the police. Suddenly, on the TV a masked figure comes on. His real voice is masked by a sound alternation. "Hello people of Rorroh. What happened today with the destruction of the Marine Oceanic Tunnels was no mere accident. We of Team Darklin seek to cleanse this world of evil to usher in a new light where there will be no more corrupt politics, no more illegal drugs being sold, and no more crime on our streets. Our actions today were to finally reveal ourselves to the people of Rorroh. Everyone has sinned in this region and only those who have been washed away of those sin will prosper in our _new world order_. Those who do not will be eliminated and those who seek to interfere with our plans will also be eliminated. We will finish what Lysandre failed to do in Kalos. We will make this world perfect." The screen goes back to what was on beforehand.

"Team Darklin?" Winter says remembering Vienna Cliff.

Jack shakes his head. "What a bunch of wackos."

***Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading _Pokemon Rorroh_ so far. I wanted to update you guys on future episodes and events. With Sun and Moon just around the corner I will be finally able to finish updating all the character bios and such leaving me with more time to write. However, I will remind you that I might go on a short hiatus for a while to play Sun and Moon because I am really hyped for it. However, I may post some episodes here and there so you guys will have something to read. This is the point where my series starts to get darker (as if it wasn't a little dark already). More development and more characters will be included in the future and the return of some favorites will come as well. I hope you guys like my stories and leave any comments. I read all comments and take them into consideration when writing. I want everyone to like my writing because I'm doing this not only has a hobby, but as a passion. Have a nice day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What's His Name Again?**

The travelers trudge through the tall grass headed towards a new destination, Rivier Town which is located between Marina City and Lodgewater City. After saying their goodbyes to Kevin and vowing to meet again, Winter sets her sights on heading forward to get stronger and enter the Harktown Contest so she can stay on her journey in Rorroh. It wasn't long for them to be quite a distance away from Marina City and the sea breeze of Oceanside Beach. Rivier Town is inland and the map says that the Rivier River coming up leads travelers to Lodgewater City.

"Can we eat?" Wade asks, tapping his stomach with his flipper.

Winter wanted to keep moving forward, but reluctantly agreed and they set up a picnic in a less grassy part of the plains. All of Winter's pokemon ate happily and played when they finished eating. Winter was cleaning up when she hears a slight whimper. Everyone else was watching David and Wade wrestle, so they didn't notice the sound. Winter moved in the direction of the sound and heard a raspy voice cry "Help me" in the distance. Winter goes through a few bushes towards a small pond where a pidgeotto lies limp on the ground. "Help…me" it cries with its eyes closed in pain. Winter goes back to the others and asks for help to assist the injured pokemon. With closer inspection, it's left wing was severely damaged. Some feathers were ripped off and Nicole was able to take a sharp tooth out of the wing. When she did that, Pidgeotto was able to start flying away. Then, out of the water, something blue and scaly jumps out and opens its jaws to attack Pidgeotto.

"Ashley, Swift!" Ashley uses Swift on the creature, sending it back into the water, allowing Pidgeotto to fly away. Winter takes out her pokedex when the pokemon's head pops out of the water.

' _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Type: Water. Its jaws can crush almost anything. It has a tendency to bite and this is a hazard for its trainer because a playful nip can cause serious injury.'_

A boy runs out of the brush on the other side of the pond and clenches his fists. "Why would you do that?!" If looks could kill, Winter and her pokemon would be burned alive. "I called dibs on that!"

"It was injured! Don't tell me you hurt Pidgeotto." Winter says.

The boy smirks. "So." He shrugs, now calm. "It was probably useless anyways."

"It wasn't useless." Winter says. "No pokemon is useless."

The boy laughs maniacally at Winter's remark. His maroon hair had white stripes on the sides. He had an earring in his right ear and he had a nose ring too. His black shirt had a hole in it and no sleeves, showcasing his tattoo of a Seviper in a heart shape. His blue jeans were ripped too, Winter wondered if they even counted as pants. His finger nails were painted black. The only decent part of his outfit was his shoes that had a Feraligatr on it. "You must be joking! I can name at least thirty pokemon that are useless in competitive battling!"

"No pokemon is useless. Each pokemon has their own strengths and weaknesses. You have to understand that." Winter's face went from angered to desperate real quick. She was disturbed at his remarks.

He smiled and his teeth were silver. "You must be a newbie." His totodile jogs up to his side. "Unlike you, me and Chomp here have been training to be the strongest trainer in the world." Chomp jumps in glee and goes to bite his trainer's hand in happiness, but the boy backhands his pokemon onto the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Don't hit him!" Ashley squeaks. "He didn't do nothin'!"

"Sorry, master." Chomp says quietly. His speech is hard to understand and sounds like he's gurgling water.

"Hitting your pokemon isn't right!" Winter says.

The boy laughs. "Okay… and your way of 'love' works too? Newsflash kiddo! We're not in the pokeballs and used for battle. We're the brains, if anything they should fear us and obey us! Caring and love doesn't get them stronger, hard training does."

"I don't know who you are, but…"

"The name is Richard, but most people call me Dick." The guy smirks.

"Okay, _Dick._ " David, Jack, and Wade try to hold in their laughter. "But punishing your pokemon like that is not an effective way to train them! I know everyone has their own way of raising pokemon, but your way isn't right, Dick."

David, Jack, and Wade crack up laughing when Winter ends her sentence. "Don't laugh at master!" Chomp bites Jack's tail and Jack screams while running around in a circle. Chomp stops when Dick snaps his fingers and Chomp goes behind him.

"Let's decide this with a battle to see who has the better pokemon. One-on-One?" Dick smirks. "I'll use Chomp."

Winter was about to choose Ashley when David tugs her sock. "Lemme battle. I can finally cross off "Battle a Dick" off of my bucket list." He winks and jumps in front of Winter. "I'm ready!"

"Go David!" Ashley cheers, but David gives her a dirty look and she stops. "Whoop…" She slowly puts down her paw.

Winter starts off first, commanding a Dragon Rage attack. Chomp uses Water Gun to block it and rushes towards David. "Sand Tomb!" David unleashes a sandy tornado that Chomp swirls around in. The tomb spits Chomp out like a bad piece of gum. "Now Slash!"

"Use Rage!" Chomp and David attack at the same time, but after David hits Chomp, a red aura flares around it.

Jack calls out. "It's attack rose. Be careful."

"I got it. Use Slash!" David goes in for a close attack, but Chomp's jaws open wide and bite the top half of David's mouth and head. David shrieks in pain as Chomp clamps down harder. "Shake it off!"  
"I'm trying!" David rolls around, but Chomp doesn't let go.

Dick laughs as David runs around, helpless. "That's hilarious!" He calms down. "Slam it and use Water Gun!"

Chomp slams David onto the ground and pins him in place. Chomp prepares for a close up Water Gun. "Dig! Get outta there!" David's claws start digging it the dirt just as Chomp's attack goes off. The ground breaks and David is launched deep into the ground because of the attack. Dick snaps his fingers for Chomp to go back to him. Winter runs to the hole and reaches for David to take him out. He upper part of his jaw has some blood dripping from it. "You cheated!" Winter yells at Dick.

Dick raises his hands as if he's defending himself. "I didn't do anything wrong. I told Chomp to Bite and he did. _I didn't know_ that he was going to bite him in the jaw. I'm _so_ sorry." He returns Chomp into the pokeball. "If I were you, I'd replace it with something better." Dick laughs as he walks away. Winter yells for him to come back, but he ignores her.

Winter finishes cleaning David's mouth after an hour of trying to get him to stop moving around from the pain. The entire time, Ashley sat at Winter's side with her ears drooped. "I'm sorry David. It's my fault. I should've been a better trainer." Winter sighs.

David gives a thumbs up. His mouth is completely numb from the medication that Nicole made for him with Sophie's help. A man walks by the pond and puts a water bottle into the water to fill it up. He takes a quick drink, then puts it into his pocket. He walks over to Winter & her pokemon. He is wearing a long military-like coat and has either a navy or marine hat on. His blonde hair is buzzed short and freckles cover his face. He walks in a formal manner. "Excuse, me… do you need help with anything ma'am? I saw you sitting her and wondered if you needed some assistance."

David slumps onto the ground and drool rolls out of his mouth. "My gible got hurt and I had to heal him. Some trainer and his Totodile made his jaw bleed during a battle."

The man shakes his head. He seems fairly young, somewhere in his mid-twenties. "Some people these days need a good dose of reality. Battling is a way to make rivals and acquaintances, not to purposely put other pokemon through pain." He smiles. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Stoll." He snaps his fingers. "I've seen you before. I saw you battling at a pokemon center I was in. You were fantastic and your pokemon were marvelous! Truly a sight to behold."

Winter stands up and shakes his hand. "I'm Winter Diamond. These are my pokemon and the Zorua is my friend Jack. We're on a journey together." Winter blushes. "We aren't really that strong yet. We're still learning new things about pokemon and battles."

"Say, do you have any gym badges?"

"No, not at all."

"So you must be going to get your first soon then, I suppose."

"No." Winter frowns a little. "I'm a Coordinator…I think… I haven't chosen what I wanted to do yet in life."

Stoll nods. "Take your time then. You'll find a new passion that suits you, no doubt." A wingull flies onto his shoulder and hands him a note. "Thank you Wingull."

Winter takes out her pokedex: ' _Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Type: Water/Flying. It soars with help by the sea winds. Their long and narrow wings allow them to glide for long periods of time before resting on their nests on cliffs overlooking the ocean.'_

"They want me back soon I suppose. I really wanted to travel around some more." Stoll puts his hands in his pockets.

"The army?" Jack asks. "You seem familiar to me?"

Stoll raises his eyebrows. "You voice…" Stoll gets shocked a little, then shakes his head." He begins to walk away. "No doubt, I'll see you again, Winter."

Stoll strolls away, with Winter & the others wondering about his motives.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, but it was to introduce Richard & Stoll to the story. I apologize for my lack of content lately. I had a lot of work that needed to be completed and I had to study for my finals. Plus, I had to play Pokemon Moon not only because I wanted too, but because the game will definitely help me in creating more characters and adding new pokemon to the series. I still have two more tests coming up for finals, but I get a month long break in January so I'll be able to update more & write more content during my free time while also playing the game & discovering more. I hope everyone has a great day!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: That Damn Ledyba

"Throw it to me!" Wade yells from a distance. David throws a stone out of his mouth and Wade tries to catch it. "I got it!" The stone hits him on the head and he gets knocked out.

"Can you guys slow down?" Winter says, finally catching up to them and panting for air. "I know you're excited to play, but I'm not…as...fast."

Jack takes a water bottle out of Winter's backpack. "I got you." Winter takes it. "Why don't we try searching for more pokemon to join our merry band?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Winter asks.

"50-50." He says.

Wade gets up and picks up the stone. "David! I'll throw next!" David rushes far from everyone else and Wade starts to run when David gets pretty far. Wade launches the stone and David jumps to catch it in his mouth.

"Guys!" Winter starts to jog towards them. "I don't want you guys to go too far!" Winter then trips over something. She falls flat on her face, then rolls onto her back and grabs her left knee. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry." A strange voice says. It sounds a little goofy. "My bad."

David, Wade, and Ashley go over to Winter. "Are you okay?" Ashley licks Winter's cheek to get some dirt off her face.

Winter sits up. "I'll be okay." The pokemon in front of her is red with black spots. She takes out her pokedex.

' _Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon. Type: Bug/Flying. During the cold months, Ledyba gather and stay warm. They secret a fluid to communicate with other Ledyba and their location can be detected using the pheromones._ '

Ledyba frowns. "My bad."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Ledyba." Winter says as she gets up.

"My bad."

"Dude." David growls.

"My bad." Ledyba tears up. "I always cause trouble for everyone."

Winter and Ashley feel bad for Ledyba and tear up as well. Winter picks Ledyba up. "Don't be so hard on yourself Ledyba."

"I got kicked out of my swarm because I kept causing bad luck. My mommy tied me to a tree and left me because she said I was a mistake." Ledyba cries.

Jack, Wade, and David just stand there with blank expressions on their faces. "Eletrus Christ. We're really gonna spend the entire day with this thing." Jack face palms.

"He needs friends." Winter puts Ledyba down.

"We need to keep going." Jack crosses his arms and starts walking. He trips on Ledyba and falls. "Really?!"

Ledyba frowns. "I don't know where I am."

"Winter!" Jack pleads.

Winter sighs. "I'm sorry Ledyba, but we have to get going to Rivier Town. I hope everything gets better." Suddenly the ground starts shaking. "W-what's going on?!"

Everyone but Ledyba panics from the shaking that gets worse. "My bad." Ledyba says. A herd of tauros come crashing through the forest, headed straight for them. Ledyba flies up a little as the others jump out of the way to dodge the herd. However, by dodging the herd, they all roll down a steep hill into a shallow pond below. Ledyba tumbles down too. "My bad." He says while struggling to move on his back. His little feet frantically wiggle in the air.

Jack stands up & goes into his Zorua form. His fur is drenched; his teeth are clenched and he goes onto the shore. Before he can say anything something electrocutes him. He lifts his paw to see that he stepped on a stunfisk. He gets electrocuted again, but this time the current goes into the water, shocking everyone. On the muddy shore lies over two dozen stunfisk waiting for a meal. David, the only one not shocked, pulls Jack off the shore into the water to stop everyone from getting shocked. "T-t-thanks…ugh." Jack's fur stands up straight from the electric shock. Winter's hair & Ashley's fur suffers the same treatment while Wade & Ledyba are passed out, float atop the pond.

Once on the other side of the pond, Winter gives Jack a Cheri Berry to heal from his paralysis. "Explain Ledyba." She says as she combs Ashley's fur back to normal. "Is this why your mother abandoned you?"

"Not only her, but some trainers who caught me. Everywhere I go, bad luck happens. That's why I always expect the unexpected." Ledyba frowns. "My bad." His eyes get teary again causing Winter & Ashley to also sympathize with Ledyba.

David slaps Winter in the face. "Stop it. We need to leave this thing!" Winter nods & they all go on an alternate path towards Rivier Town, leaving Ledyba at the pond, still frowning.

"I feel bad." Winter says as they continue walking. "It's not Ledyba's fault that all this bad luck keeps happening around him.

Jack checks his human face using the reflection on his phone. "I dunno…Ledyba are supposed to be good luck. Maybe this one is cursed."

"You believe that? I thought you didn't believe in supernatural stuff." Ashley points out.

Jack puts his phone back in his satchel. His satchel is black with a Dusk Ball insignia on the front. Winter bought it for him back in Marina City while they were touring the boardwalk one morning. "Of course not! There has to be some science. I think it has to do with the aroma Ledyba lets out. Usually its sweet and maybe that causes good luck." He smiles, proud to think of a legitimate scientific reason. "So his aroma may be sour and cause bad luck."

"Genius." Wade mutters. "David go long!" Wade launches a stone & David runs for it, successfully catching it in his mouth.

David puts the stone in the palm of his hand. "I'm ready!" Wade runs up to David, ready to go after the stone.

"I wanna play!" Ashley gleefully says and leaps out of Winter's arms.

"I'm not even gonna say anything anymore. It's like raising a bunch of children…or raising my sister." Winter keeps walking at the same pace next to Jack. Suddenly, several trees topple over, splitting the small pokemon up from Winter & Jack. "Oh no!" Winter tries to push the giant trunk, but she is too weak. Behind her, another tree falls, trapping them in the center. The tree right next to them starts to creak.

"It's gonna fall!" Jack yells. "Climb the trunk!" As soon as he says that, a dark figure stands atop the trunk. "No way."

Conner has his arms crossed with Sandshrew next to him. "I saw the news coverage from the Oceanic Tunnel collapse. I didn't expect to find that you, young lady, were still alive." He takes out a strange device that traps Ashley, Wade, & David in an electric net. "I'll be going now; I need these for my research."

"No you're not!" Winter sends out Sophie. "Sophie, use Leaf Tornado!" Sophie swirls her tail around, creating a strong tornado of leaves. Conner & Sandshrew jump off the trunk onto the other side.

Jack turns into his Zorua form. "Lemme see what I can do." He scratches up the trunk, carving into it as quick as he can. A fireball burns the trunk in half, barely missing Jack. "C'mon! You could've ruined my hair!"

Winter, Nicole, & Sophie rush past Jack. "We have to save them!" Winter spots Conner jump from tree to tree with her pokemon in the net. "Nicole, use Psybeam!" Nicole launches a Psybeam attack, but Conner launches a Swift attack from his hand. "He can still use pokemon moves!"

"Sandshrew, use Rollout!" Sandshrew jumps off the branch and rolls up into a ball headed straight towards Winter. It misses them, but comes back around, getting a direct hit on Nicole. "Poison Sting!" Sandshrew uncurls and out of his mouth come tiny stingers that hit Sophie.

"Nicole, Sophie!" Winter returns her weakened pokemon. Just as she ponders her next move, she remembers something. "David, use Slash!" David, not suffering from the shock net attempts to slash through. However, the net doesn't break and tightens around the pokemon.

"Stop!" Wade screams.

"Smart move, but I always think ahead." Conner says proudly. "Give up!" Then, the branch under Conner breaks & he lands face first onto the ground. Out of nowhere, a Mandibuzz flies over and its feces land onto Conner's head. "What's going on?" He yells. As if things couldn't get any worse, a group of stufful angrily leap onto Conner and attack him. One knocks out Sandshrew with a swing of its arm. Conner returns Sandshrew into its pokeball & tries to run away. "I'll be back!"

Winter, Jack, & the other pokemon have their mouths wide open. Jack takes a step then trips. "Ledyba?" Winter says looking down at the infamous creature.

"My bad."

Winter picks up Ledyba and hugs it. "Thank you! Your bad luck saved us!"

Jack releases the pokemon from the net. "It's aroma!"

"What? My aroma has nothing to do with my bad luck. My aroma smell bad because I'm always sad. I have no friends." Ledyba explains, totally disproving Jack's theory.

Ashley rushes over to greet Ledyba. "You have friends now! You're amazing! You have an awesome power that science can't solve!"

"I hate to admit, but we owe you one." David nods.

Wade dusts off his feathery down. "Yeah, yeah. I'm hungry… and tired… I want a nap."

"Hey Ledyba." Winter smiles. "Do you want to join us? You would be a great member of the team."

Everyone else widens their eyes. "Trainer, no need to do that!" Ashley waves her arms in disagreement.

"It's okay. I'm good." Ledyba says, and crawls along, going towards the forest. "I'm still looking for my swarm. I go where the wind takes me. I don't like causing trouble for anybody." Another tree topples over. "My bad." Ledyba flies away into the forest, clumsily bumping into tree & other pokemon.

"Good riddance." Jack says. "Why were you gonna catch it?"

Winter shrugs. "Because he needed someone to look after him. He'll be doomed by himself."

"I dunno. Something tells me that he can survive anything." Jack says at they keep walking along.

Deep in the woods, Ledyba stops by a lake for a drink of water. Out of nowhere, a blue striped basculin grabs him, hoping for a good meal. Ledyba is underwater for a few minutes, seemingly dead. It then pops up on the surface, floating. A stinky aroma lingers around him. Basculin also floats up to the surface, not breathing. Both Ledyba & the deceased Basculin float into a fast moving river. "My bad." Ledyba says as pokemon along the river bank run away from his smell.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Weakest One

On the road to Rivier Town, Winter and her friends end up in a small marshland where they struggle to traverse through the muddy water. "Jack!" Winter yells at Jack from a solid piece of land. She has purple rubber rain boots. The purple can barely be seen since the boots are covered in muddy water. "Come on!"

Jack shakes his head. "I'm not getting my boots dirty." Jack, as a Zorua, turns his head ignoring Winter's pleas. He has on a pair of black boots located on his hind legs. Winter always thought it was useless since as a Zorua he would walk on all fours. Then they hear something above screaming. The scream gets louder until something crashes into the murky water, getting everyone wet. "NO!" Jack whines. Now his body and boots are dirty.

The thing crawls up to Winter and blinks. "Winter!" Chester says and waves as the water slowly drips off him. Kevin runs over to Winter and takes heavy breaths. "You're too slow, Kev."

"I'm so sorry you guys." Kevin says. "I was trying to catch a pokemon and it sent Chester flying. It's good to see you again."

"Same." Winter winks. Kevin takes out a towel to wipe Chester off.

Jack crosses the water, angry that he got wet. "I'm covered in shit now!" He snorts. "Now I have to clean my boots out again!"

As Jack complains, Winter and Kevin ignore him and talk as they walk towards a giant rock to rest. "What are you doing here, Kevin?"

"I decided to catch a new pokemon to help me in my future gym battle." Kevin says. "So far it's been hard. I was looking for a particular type of pokemon that is resistant to Water types."

"So a Water type?" Winter says.

Kevin shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe a Water type, or a Dragon type." They hear a loud horn and a girl suddenly appears on top of the rock. "Who are you?"

"Oh no." Jack and Winter say at the same time.

"Return me." David pulls on Winter's dress.

The girl jumps down from the rock. "'Tis I! Amira the Dragon Trainer!" Amira poses with Noibat and Charmeleon. "I heard someone say 'dragon' and I just had to show up!"

"Can you go away?" David asks.

Amira spots David. "You caught that gible I see!" She smiles. "Ah, yes, what a brilliant pokemon!" She faces Kevin. "So, you must want my expertise in finding said Dragon pokemon. Right?"

"Actually I.."

"I really thought she'd be a one off character." Wade says.

Amira takes out a giant book, almost half of her size. "This is my Book of Dragons. It tells me the location of any Dragon pokemon in any region." She turns a few hundred pages in. "By my knowledge, there should be a cave here that houses a _shiny_ druddigon!"

"What's a shiny pokemon?" Winter asks.

Amira laughs. "That is a foolish question! A shiny pokemon has different coloring compared to normal pokemon. They are extremely rare and in some cases more powerful than regular pokemon." She clenches her fist. "It would be incredible to have a shiny pokemon!"

As Amira goes on, Jack whispers to Winter. "We should leave." Winter nods.

Winter and Jack slowly tiptoe away. "I'd like to catch a shiny druddigon." Kevin says.

Amira jumps off the rock in front of Winter and Jack and grabs their hands. "Let us find this dragon!"

"She couldn't have been a one-off character." Wade mutters to himself as he and David follow them.

Amira leads them to a cave not too far away. They hide behind the rocks and see a large Dragon pokemon with giant claws. It has yellow and green scales and is carrying a rock into its den. Winter takes out her pokedex. ' _Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon. Type: Dragon. Its skin is rough and rock. It travels through caves, searching for prey with its razor sharp claws_.'

"The pokedex picture shows Druddigon as red and blue, not yellow and green. This must be the shiny Amira was talking about." Winter mentions.

"I don't know about this, Amira." Kevin says covering his eyes in fear. "He looks pretty tough. I think we should leave him alone."

"Kevin." Jack taps Kevin. "She's gone."

"What?!"

Amira walks up to Druddigon. "Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon! I challenge you to a battle! I aim to be the best Dragon Trainer in the universe! And catching you will help me become a better trainer! And I'll give you a good home with Kyle!"

"It's Kevin!" Kevin yells from behind the rocks.

Amira sends out Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, let's show Druddigon our strength! Use Slash!" Charmeleon rushes in for a Slash attack and it hits Druddigon, but Charmeleon jumps back in pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's ability is Rough Skin! It damages the opponent if touched." Jack says as everyone comes out from cover. "Leave Druddigon alone!"

Amira ignores Jack. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon sends out a Flamethrower and Druddigon braces it, taking little damage. "Use Rock Tomb!" Charmeleon's eyes glow as rocks around it lift in the air. The rocks circle Druddigon into a corner and the biggest one drops to hit Druddigon, but Druddigon uses Rock Smash to break all the rocks. Then Druddigon uses Hyper Beam on Charmeleon and a large explosion ensues. Everyone is knocked into the air and thrown about five hundred feet away into the swamp water.

"Ow." Ashley says poking her head up to the surface. "Is everybody okay?"

David and Wade pop their heads up. "If you call being hit by a Hyper Beam okay, then yeah, we're okay." David retorts.

"Okay!" Ashley smiles, not understanding the sarcasm.

Chester climbs onto a piece of land. He shakes the water off himself and his needles become pointy to disperse the remaining water. "Swamp water sucks."

Winter, Jack, and Amira are able to climb onto land with their pokemon, but Kevin is missing. "Kevin!" Winter yells. She hears a whimper close by and they find a steep hill Kevin rolled down. "Kevin!" Winter, Ashley, and Chester slide down. "Are you okay?" Winter sees something light purple and mushy on Kevin's head. Kevin must have got it stuck when he fell. Winter goes to take the thing off Kevin's head, but it's eyes open and it panics.

"Don't hurt me!" She says. Her voice sounds very young and nervous. "I didn't do anything."

"It's okay. We'll help you." Winter carefully takes the mushy thing off Kevin's head and sets it down on the ground. The mushy thing slides into a wet piece of land and its body heals up. Her body grows to its full height, even though it's still small.

Kevin's head is covered in slime. He sits up and touches his head and his hand gets stuck. "Oh no!" Kevin rips his hand from his head, taking a chunk of hair with it. "What is that pokemon?" Kevin asks as Jack and the others slide down to them. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Goomy, the Soft-Tissue Pokemon. Type: Dragon. Its entire body is covered in slim, making it hard for foes to attack it. So it won't dry out, Goomy lives in damp, shady places. Goomy is considered to be the weakest Dragon-Type pokemon._ '

"I've heard of Goomy before." Amira says. "It's trash." She turns her head away in disgust.

Kevin smiles. "I think it's pretty cute." He takes out some food and walks over to Goomy. "Hi Goomy. I'm Kevin, the guy whose head you covered in slime. Do you want some food?" Kevin puts a few pellets in his hand and sticks his hand out.

Goomy shivers and sweats fluid. Kevin glances over his shoulder to give Winter a pleading glance so she can talk to Goomy. "Hi, Goomy. Kevin is a nice person. He won't hurt you."

"I'm scared." Goomy says.

"It's okay to be scared." Winter says.

Kevin nods. "I'm sorry I collided with you Goomy. Maybe we can be friends."

"I HAVE A NEW PLAN!" Amira shouts. Goomy slides into the swamp water and swims away in fear.

"You chased Goomy away!" Kevin says, but Amira doesn't listen.

Amira clenches her fist dramatically. "We will do a sneak attack on Druddigon. We'll all combine our pokemon's unique abilities to weaken it. Then I will throw the pokeball to catch it!"

Kevin taps Amira. "I thought I was catching it."

"Oh…yeah… Then _Kevin_ will throw the pokeball to catch it!" She restates.

Jack leans onto the rock. "This is a bad idea."

"I couldn't agree more." Winter says.

Amira and Noibat tiptoe towards the cave where Druddigon is napping. Kevin prepares to have Chester attack. "DRUDDIGON, WE WILL CATCH YOU!" Amira announces. Her voice echoes through the cave. Druddigon awakes, angry that his afternoon nap was disturbed.

"I thought we were doing a sneak attack!" Winter says from afar.

"Nope, we're going head on. That's how a true Dragon master does it!" Amira boasts proudly. Before she can do anything, Druddigon punches Noibat, immediately knocking it out. "Noibat!" Amira returns Noibat into its pokeball. "And Charmeleon is knocked out too!"

Druddigon lumbers into the sunlight as Amira & Kevin back off. "What do we do now?" Kevin asks, shaking in fear.

"I-I… I don't know." Amira's voice goes from proud to cowardly really quick. "Run!" Amira runs away from the scene, towards the sun.

"There she goes." Wade says. "I bet two bags of chips that she doesn't come back again."

"You're on." David says.

"I want a piece of that action." Jack comments.

Ashley hops. "Me too!" An explosion goes off next to them from Druddigon's Hyper Beam.

"It's angry!" Kevin runs with Chester on his heels. Winter and the others run too. "It's not giving up!" Kevin yells when they are far into the marshland. Kevin's foot gets stuck & he falls onto a mushy strip of land. "I'm stuck!"

"Kevin!" Winter starts to run until she sees that Druddigon is preparing a Charge Beam attack. "He's going to attack!"

Out of nowhere, Goomy jumps in front of Kevin. Druddigon launches Charge Beam and it hits Goomy. Gommy uses Bide against the Charge Beam, protecting Kevin. Once Druddigon stops, Goomy launches a giant white beam, knocking Druddigon off his feet and deep into the water. Kevin picks up Goomy who is weak and badly damaged. Druddigon stands up and limps away. "Goomy, you saved us!" Kevin hugs Goomy even though he gets slime on himself.

"Yay…" Goomy says weakly.

Winter & Kevin restore Goomy to full health by giving her fresh water. "Thank you." Goomy says with glee.

Kevin smiles. "Goomy, you're amazing! I want you to be my next pokemon!"

Goomy's eyes widen. "Really?"

Winter claps. "I think you two would be a great pair!"

"I like Goomy!" Chester says.

Goomy nods. "Okay. I guess so. Don't hurt me."

Kevin gently touches Goomy with a pokeball and successfully captures her. He sends her back out. "Welcome to the team Goomy! I'm gonna name you…Lorde!"

"Why Lorde?" Jack asks.

"Because that beam was God-like!"

As the day comes to an end, Winter 's group along with Kevin and his new pokemon Lorde finally leave the marshland and separate for new adventures for both.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Where Art Thou Sword! O Brother!**

On their journey towards Rivier Town, Winter and the others trudge through a dense forest. However, the way they go always takes them back to the start of the forest. After the third time returning to the start, Jack claims to go on the left path they were trying to avoid. The left path was dark and the branches covered up any sunlight there was. Winter and Jack went through the dark part and saw a bright light at the end. "Light!" Ashley yells and runs in front to the end and comes to a halt. When Winter and Jack reach her they find that they ended up in front of a weird town. The people walking around are dressed in Medieval clothing and are speaking in old Rorrhin English. "Did we go back in time?" Ashley asks. "Maybe the left side took us back in time!"

"We should ask for directions." Jack says. "Someone here should know how to get to Rivier Town. This map obviously isn't helping." They cross a bridge and stop in front of a knight in shining armor. "Excuse me, do you know the way to Rivier Town?" Jack asks.

"What did thou say? Thou's language is strange in these lands." The knight says in a mighty voice.

Jack grunts. "Dude, cut it with the BS! What's going on here? Did we go back in time?"

They heard a sigh from inside the knight's armor. He opens the face plate and they see a tall ginger haired boy with pimples all over his face. He has large yellow glasses on and braces that make his mouth always open. "This is the Rivier Medieval Times fair! We all gather here for the summer to live like they did in Medieval Times!"

"Do you guys die of the plague too?" Jack asks in a sarcastic way.

Winter elbows Jack in the gut. "We're trying to get to Rivier Town good sir."

The guy puts the face plating back on. "Yes miss, you must go past the fair to find the road to Rivier Town, but I advise thou to stay and enjoy our festivities!"

"That sounds fun! Right Jack?" Jack gives Winter a death stare. "C'mon! It'll be fun! We can dress up!"

They go into the town and find a place to dress up in old clothing. Winter puts on a long gown with a faded purple coloring. She has white slippers on and her hair is up in a bun with a white lace headband on. She sends out all her pokemon and dresses them up too so they can have fun as well. Of course, David and Jack refused to dress up because they felt this entire thing was stupid. As Winter, Ashley, Sophie, and Nicole explored the town, the guys sat on a bench.

"This is stupid." David said. "Why'd you agree to do this?"

Jack shrugs. "I didn't. She just went with it." He yawns. "I'm thirsty. I'm not touching that gross well though, they can keep it."

Wade jumps up with a cute hat and coat on. He has a stick in his hand. "C'mon ole chaps! Don't get yer knickers in a twist!"

"Wade, that's not how you're supposed to speak. Medieval accents are not like that." Jack says.

Wade frowns. "I just wanted to have fun."

David spots a young woman with her purrloin go into the pub. "Hey, Jack, think we can go in there?"

"Not again." Wade sighs.

Jack gets up. "Sure. I could use a drink. Hopefully they don't ask for my trainer card." They start walking.

"Do you have one?" Wade asks.

"Um…It's back in Nightstar." Jack thinks out loud. They enter the pub and the smell of alcohol is strong. "Stick with me." Jack walks to the bar and a large man with a long beard is there cleaning glasses. "Good day to you sir." Jack speaks.

"'Ello!" He slams the glass on the counter. "Want some mead, eh?"

"Yessir. Three glasses." Jack says.

The old man laughs. "Alrighty then!" He pours three large glasses and hands them to Jack. "Have a wonderful day!"

Jack breathes a sigh of relief and takes a seat at a table in the corner. He takes one sip of mead and smiles. "I'm in heaven."

"What?" David asks. "Why?"

"I haven't had a drink in months." Jack downs the first glass and burps. "Excuse me good sirs"

Wade looks around. "I don't like being in here. Can we find Winter?"

Jack chugs the second large glass. "I feel different though." He rubs his eyes.

"Probably because you're a pokemon!" Wade says. "You're not a human anymore! We don't drink human drinks." Just was Wade says that, David drinks the third glass. "Dude!"

David finishes it and burps. "That tastes weird." He shrugs at Wade. "I was thirsty."

Jack lumbers out of the pub with David and Wade in tow. Both David and Wade are walking unsteadily next to Jack. _I feel whoozy_. Jack thinks to himself. _Ugh. Maybe drinking four beers was a bad idea._ He looks at David and Wade. _Pokemon get drunk like people, but I guess they get the effect moreso after one drink._ "Winter!" Jack yells as they wander through the streets. They hear a crowd of people over yonder and walk over hoping Winter would be there. They move to the front and see a guy dressed as a wizard standing next to a knight in green armor and his gallade.

"Welcome to the sword in stone contest! As you all know, the legendary Sacred Sword created by the Swords of Justice hundreds of years ago has been stuck in this stone for centuries after the medieval hero, Jokester the Cunning Knight held it by his side for years. Neither human or pokemon could pull it out. Legend says that the one who is related to Jokester the Cunning can pull this sword out from stone. Jokester the Cunning was half man-half beast and brought to our world to protect us all in times of trouble." The wizard says. "Here to accept this challenge is our very own Gawain and his fearless gallade who have been important members of our community for ages!"

"Many thanks towards thou on this great honor. I have been training amongst thy people and shant disappoint you all this time! Gallade and I, Gawain the Green Knight, shall be the newest heroes of this generation!" Gawain puts his hands on the sword's handle and pulls. He pulls with all his might and Gallade joins him in his efforts. After a while, he stops. "'Tis no use now. We must train harder to be better Gallade!"

"Here, here master!" Gallade says in a righteous voice.

"You are all stupid!" Jack says, slurring his words. "You all spend your lives dressing as weirdos when you could be out there doing something to help the world!" Jack steps up and looks Gawain in the face. "You, _Gawain_ are probably just a thirty-year-old man who never went on a journey and lives in his mother's basement collecting trading cards and playing _Jangmin._ Well I say you're stupid!" Jack smirks.

"Ha ha!" Gawain forces a laugh to look mighty. "We have a foolish drunkard in our fair town. Thou don't know the true power of the Sacred Sword!"

Jack pushes Gawain to the side. "This is just a prop. The sword is obviously super glued into this fake rock!" Jack puts his hand on the handle. "You all put your foot on the stone and pull. If I pull without putting my foot down, the entire thing will pick up!" Jack pulls and everyone gasps. He looks to see that he pulled the sword out of the stone.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?" David and Wade say.

A beam of light shoots from the rock and the sword glows purple and green. "The drunkard has done it!" The wizard says with glee and everyone cheers.

Gawain gets upset. "NO! I should be the one who pulls the sword out! Not this foolish nobody! He doesn't know the power it possesses!" Gawain pushes Jack and Jack transforms into his Zorua form, shocking everyone.

"He's like the legend! Half-man, half-beast!" A woman says.

"He's a warlock!" Gawain says, trying to stir the audience's emotions. "He's here to take the sword as his own!" Apparently, Gawain's speech works and the audience crowds around Jack.

"Jack run!" Wade screams. Jack grabs the sword in his mouth and sprints away. They try to get away, but have trouble moving like they should because they are still drunk. Suddenly, Wade spots a familiar backpack and a snivy. It was Winter and the others watching a mime and a juggler. "Winter!" Wade screams. Winter spots them and they hide behind Winter.

"What's wrong?" Winter asks, then sees the mob of people with pitchforks and shovels. "What did you guys do? Why do you reek?"

"Pulled a sword." David says, gasping for air. "We had a few drinks and this shit happened."

Gawain takes out his sword. "You lady own warlocks, therefore you must be a witch!"

"Uh, no, I'm not!" A bunch of knights grab Winter and her pokemon.

Winter and her pokemon are locked into stocks and the sword is on the ground after they made Jack spit it out. "Now, to eliminate these fiends, we must cut their heads off!" Gawain says. "We must do so with the Sacred Sword!" Gawain tries to pick the sword up, but it doesn't budge. "What trickery is this?"

Jack, finally feeling a little sober, speaks. "Listen, just let us out and you can have your sword!"

"No! That would break the rule of knights!" Gawain says. "You can only be freed if you beat me in a duel!"

"Fine, I'll battle you!" Jack says. He whispers to Winter. "I'll get us out. This was my fault because I got really drunk."

"It's okay. I wish we could take pictures though." Winter smiles.

Gawain orders some knights to take Jack out of the stocks in preparation for a duel. Gawain has Gallade out ready to fight and Jack stands still. _I'm not gonna win. It's part Fighting and I don't have a chance._ Jack uses Agility first to speed himself up to compete with Gallade's speed, but he doesn't attack. "Gallade, use Leaf Blade!" Gallade's elbows turn into green, grass swords and he swings at Jack who is able to dodge the attack. Jack uses Scratch and hits Gallade, but barely does much damage. "Use False Swipe!" Gallade lands a direct hit on Jack. Jack counters with Foul Play to hit Gallade and do some neutral damage. "Gallade, use Fury Cutter!" Gallade attacks Jack with Fury Cutter, causing some major damage. Just as Gallade is about to knock Jack out with one last Fury Cutter, the sword on the ground glows and levitates. The sword pushes Gallade to the side and floats in front of Jack. Jack stands on his hind legs and puts his paws out as the sword lies flat on his paws.

"I am worthy?" Jack says

"Close Combat!" Gawain orders in a furious manner. Gallade rushes towards Jack with his elbow swords ready. Jack hides behind the sword and it glows purple to defend him from Close Combat. Jack pushes Gallade away. Jack throws the sword and breaks the stocks holding his friends, then calls the sword back to him. Winter takes out her pokedex.

' _Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. Type: Psychic/Fighting. It is master of swordsmanship and chivalry. Its elbows act as extending swords. It fights quickly and fiercely but always gives weaker opponents a chance._ '

"Go Jack!" They cheer as Jack constantly defends himself. Then he leaps in the air and slashes Gallade with the sword, sending it back into a nearby tent. Winter uses her pokedex to see what move Jack is using.

' _Move: Sacred Sword. Type: Fighting. The user attacks by slicing the opponent. It isn't affected by any stat changes. Legend says that there is a mystical sword created by the Swords of Justice that lets the user learn Sacred Sword.'_

The wizard stops Gawain from ordering another attack. "Halt Gawain, he is not a warlock. Warlock's cannot use the power of the sword or pick it up. We have finally found the next hero who can replace Jokester the Cunning! It is you young Pokeman."

Jack stares at the sword. His reflection is crystal clear. "Okay, I guess. I just want to get to Rivier Town."

"We can help you and your friends with that young man. First, we will make you a holder for your sword so you can carry it!"

Jack locks the chain in place. On his back is his sword in a black and silver holder that is attached to the chain. Now by the main road to Rivier Town, Jack, Winter, and the other pokemon are in their normal clothing and are ready to head off. "Thank you all very much!" Jack waves to them.

"Take care of that sword young knight. I promise that we will duel again and I can prove myself worthy." Gawain says. He sends out his Rapidash and climbs on it. "For now, I must make haste to train." He rides away into the dense forest.

After saying their goodbyes, Jack and the others continue onto Rivier Town with Jack still pondering his role and why the sword chose him. _I feel stronger with the sword, but why do I have it?_ He sees his reflection again, but even though he is in his human form, his reflection still shows a Zorua.


End file.
